


Przędza Morgany

by selen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Forced Bonding, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest świadomy zagrożenia jakie na siebie ściąga, gdy łamie magiczne prawo, aby uratować życie Snape’a. Jednak nie przypuszcza, że jeszcze tej samej nocy profesor eliksirów odwdzięczy mu się tym samym, choć z nieco nieoczekiwanymi konsekwencjami. Teraz Snape chce zadość uczynienia za swoje „obrażenia” i falę popularności w rezultacie której cierpi. Harry musi zdecydować, czy jest skłonny zaryzykować swoje serce równie chętnie, jak to zrobił z życiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morgaine's Thread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603447) by [LilRinnieB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRinnieB/pseuds/LilRinnieB). 



> To jest TŁUMACZENIE, żeby było jasne, gdyż znacie mnie wyłącznie z moich autorskich tekstów. Tak, popełniłam to małe samobójstwo dobrowolnie, ale nie mogłam przejść obok tego tekstu obojętnie. Joker stwierdziła, że to tłumaczenie powstało „z potrzeby serca”, gdyż tylko szaleniec chwyta się tekstu, który nie został jeszcze zakończony (autorka zapewniła mnie, że ukończy ff, trzymam ją za słowo). 
> 
> Joker ma dobre i cierpliwe serce, więc zgodziła się zostać moją pełnoetatową betą. Włożyła w ten tekst sporo pracy i jestem jej ogromnie wdzięczna, już nie mogę się doczekać kolejnych lekcji tłumaczenia.

* * *

 

**Rozdział: 1**

 

— Pierwszy korytarz na prawo, drugie schody z lewej — mruknął Harry.  
  
Klęczał na podłodze ciemnej, pustej klasy, schowany pod peleryną-niewidką. W jednej dłoni trzymał rozświetloną różdżkę, w drugiej mapę Huncwotów i z uwagą śledził trasę biegnącą do głębszej części lochów. Imię Bellatrix Lestrange sunęło po pożółkłym pergaminie w pobliżu pomnika Jednookiej Wiedźmy, tylko dwa korytarze poniżej miejsca, w którym się zatrzymał, by sprawdzić swoje położenie. Jednakże to inne imię napawało serce Harry’ego obawą, nieruchome od czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy otworzył mapę.  
  
— Rusz się, ty uparty draniu — powiedział Harry, szturchając różdżką imię, jakby to miało w jakiś sposób zmusić jego właściciela do reakcji. Jednak Severus Snape pozostał tam, gdzie był. Wrośnięty w korytarz lochu, dokładnie w miejscu, do którego Harry próbował teraz dotrzeć.  
  
 _Pierwszy korytarz na prawo, drugie schody z lewej_ , powtarzał sobie, czekając aż Bellatrix ruszy dalej, nim wsadził mapę do kieszeni spodni i wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki. Pobiegł ciemnym jak smoła korytarzem w kierunku, który obrał jako najbezpieczniejszy, najkrótszy sposób, aby dostać się do Snape’a. Modlił się, aby w międzyczasie ruchome schody nie zmieniły swojego położenia.  
  
Wtargniecie śmierciożerców do zamku zostało odkryte na trzecim piętrze przez Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, kiedy uczniowie szykowali się do snu. Profesor McGonagall zebrała Harry’ego i jego gryfońskich kolegów w pokoju wspólnym, surowo zakazując im opuszczać pomieszczenie. To bardziej doświadczenie niż ego przywiodło Harry’ego do wniosku, że to on był prawdziwym celem ataku. Wyciągnął więc mapę Huncwotów i otworzył ją, żeby sprawdzić, którzy zwolennicy Voldemorta zostali tym razem na niego nasłani. Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć na pergaminie zastygłego w miejscu imienia Snape'a. Obawiając się najgorszego, zdecydował, że sam poprowadzi jednoosobową akcję ratunkową. Peleryna-niewidka ułatwiła mu wymknięcie się chyłkiem w trakcie chaosu, który zapanował po oświadczeniu McGonagall, natomiast mapa pozwoliła uniknąć wrogów podczas opracowywania najlepszej trasy do przejścia zamku.  
  
***  
  
Powody, którymi się kierował, łamiąc zasady i rzucając się na oślep w niebezpieczeństwo, były bardziej osobiste niż to, co Hermiona brała za „kompleks bohatera”. Zaczęło się to podczas szlabanu na jego szóstym roku, który obejmował ręczne, ponowne etykietowanie wszystkich słoików z preparatami w biurze Snape’a. Profesor wymagał od niego nieskazitelnego charakteru pisma, zmuszając do ciągłego przepisywania etykiet, w efekcie czego palce Harry’ego stały się odrętwiałe. Pojawienie się Ślizgonów, którzy szukali Snape’a, aby ten przerwał wynikłą w ich pokoju wspólnym bójkę, dało Harry’emu chwilę wytchnienia, którą wykorzystał do zbadania pomieszczenia i, w międzyczasie, do odzyskania czucia w palcach.  
  
Biuro Snape’a nie zapewniało zbytniej rozrywki, ale stos podręczników, częściowo ukryty pod czarną, długą peleryną, wydawał się być wystarczająco interesujący, by zwrócić na niego bardziej szczegółową uwagę. Wszystkie książki dotyczyły eliksirów, co było do przewidzenia, za wyjątkiem tomu o Historii Starożytnej Czarodziei. Jej okładkę zdobiła surowa podobizna Merlina zaczarowana tak, że oczy sławnego czarodzieja wodziły za tobą po pokoju w niepokojący, wręcz paranoiczny sposób. Harry otworzył książkę o historii ze zwyczajnej, drażniącej nudy, ale to, co naprawdę przykuło jego uwagę, znajdowało się pomiędzy jej stronicami. Między rozdziałem odnoszącym się do Epoki Arturiańskiej a Czarodziei Renesansu było wciśnięte zdjęcie młodego Snape’a, w wieku szesnastu lub siedemnastu lat. Wyglądało na to, że Ślizgoni świętowali Boże Narodzenie, Snape miał rozwaloną papierową koronę na głowie i jego twarz od czasu do czasu przesłaniały ciemne włosy chłopca, którego obmacywał.  
  
Było coś na tyle hipnotyzującego w oglądaniu, jak nastoletni Snape wpycha swój język w usta innego chłopca, że Harry przyłapał się na wsunięciu zdjęcia do kieszeni, gdy tylko odgłosy kroków na kamiennej posadzce ostrzegły go o powrocie dorosłej wersji nauczyciela. Tej samej nocy, w drodze powrotnej do swojego dormitorium, wmawiał sobie, że zabrał zdjęcie w celu pokazania go swoim przyjaciołom, aby wszyscy razem mogli mieć ubaw kosztem profesora eliksirów. Ostatecznie nigdy nikomu go nie pokazał, nawet Ronowi. Z biegiem czasu zdał sobie sprawę, że studiuje sposób, w jaki palce Snape’a przesuwają się wzdłuż ramienia chłopca, w kierunku szyi i w jego gęste, ciemne włosy, wyobrażając sobie przy tym, że słyszy jęk Snape’a, gdy ręka tegoż samego chłopca tajemniczo znika za dolną krawędzią zdjęcia. Przejście od patrzenia na dwóch młodzieńców do wyobrażenia sobie siebie na miejscu partnera profesora nie zajęło mu nawet tygodnia. Od tego czasu wyobraźnia Gryfona zaczęła snuć fantazje wbrew niemu.  
  
Zdjęcie, od tego się zaczęło, to dziwne zauroczenie Snape’em, które zniewoliło myśli Harry’ego, prześladując go przez resztę szóstego roku. Gdy poprosił o pozwolenie na spędzenie lata w Grimmalud Place, to Snape był tym, który niechętnie objął nad nim pieczę pomiędzy szpiegowaniem a warzeniem eliksirów. Zanim się obejrzał, jego uczucia przybrały na intensywności. To było niesamowite, niewiarygodne, i jeśli Syriusz dożyłby dnia, aby być tego świadkiem, wywiózłby Harry’ego z kraju, aby wspólnie z nim postarać się wyplenić uczucia, zanim zdążą się zakorzenić. A tak, uczucia mogły biec wolne, nieokiełznane i to, co zaczęło się jako niewinne nastoletnie pożądanie, przerodziło się w coś głębokiego i poważnego.  
  
Na początku siódmego roku Harry przyznał się swoim przyjaciołom do bycia gejem, ale upokarzające uczucie, które żywił do nauczyciela, nadal utrzymywał w sekrecie, bardziej z potrzeby ochrony ego niż z obawy, co jego przyjaciele mogliby o nim pomyśleć. Nie ucieszyło go to odkrycie, przecież… nawet gdyby Snape nie był jego dwa razy starszym nauczycielem, nadal niezaprzeczalnym faktem było to, że ten nim gardził. Sama Trelawney nie byłaby w stanie przewidzieć dla niego bardziej tragicznej pierwszej miłości.  
  
***  
  
I tak oto znalazł się w tym korytarzu, rozjaśniając ciemność, kierując się szybko i cicho do niższych kondygnacji zamku w zamiarze znalezienia Snape’a. Nie czekał z utęsknieniem na wyjaśnienie Ronowi i Hermionie dlaczego poszedł bez nich na tę szczególną wyprawę, ale chyba nadszedł czas, aby wyjawić im całą prawdę. Hermiona z uporem próbowała umówić go z tym ładnym Puchonem z szóstego roku, który rumienił się niczym homar za każdym razem, kiedy mijał go na korytarzu.  
  
 _Jeszcze rok temu skakałbym z radości, pozwalając Hermionie grać rolę swatki_ , pomyślał ze smutnym uśmiechem. Wolno zszedł w dół wąskimi, spiralnymi schodami, które prowadziły do niższego poziomu lochów. Już prawie tam był…  
  
Harry wyczuł krew, jeszcze zanim dostrzegł Snape’a.  
  
Ostry, metaliczny zapach przesycił powietrze na tyle, że mógł skosztować jego goryczy na swoim języku. Spojrzał ponownie na mapę w nadziei, że odczytał ją źle. Niestety jego imię unosiło się obok południowego wejścia do lochów wraz z imieniem Snape’a trwającym w bezruchu tuż za rogiem. Pozycja nauczyciela nie zmieniła się od chwili, kiedy Harry rozpoczął poszukiwania. Czy to jego wyobraźnia, czy czarny atrament z imieniem Snape’a stawał się coraz bledszy?  
  
 _Weź się w garść, Potter_. Złożył mapę, wziął głęboki wdech i zgasił słabą poświatę zaklęcia Lumos. Od tego miejsca lochy były oświetlone przez pochodnie. Zgodnie z mapą na tym poziomie zamku nie było śmierciożerców, miał więc bardzo duże szanse na wydostanie stąd Snape’a bez konieczności wdawania się w walkę. Jednak to wszystko zależało od tego, na ile poważne były obrażenia profesora.  
  
— Snape, jeśli mnie słyszysz, zrób nam obu przysługę i nie przeklnij mnie, gdy wyjdę zza rogu — zawołał. Szydercze parsknięcie, które usłyszał w odpowiedzi, wystarczyło i resztę drogi do miejsca położenia mężczyzny pokonał biegiem, ściągając z siebie pelerynę.  
  
Snape siedział wsparty o ścianę niczym zużyta lalka. Jego koszula i spodnie zostały pocięte na strzępy, prawdopodobnie przez to samo zaklęcie, które doprowadziło profesora do bezwładności. Krew sącząca się z ran na klatce piersiowej i nóg ściekała na podłogę, tworząc pod nim ciepłą kałużę.  
  
Pierścień z krwi w obrysie warg malował mu usta na zadziwiający szkarłat, odznaczający się barwną plamą na tle jego ziemistej skóry.  
  
— Przybyłeś na ratunek, czyż nie? — Snape zdążył zapytać z szyderczym uśmieszkiem, zanim złapał go atak kaszlu, wydobywający z jego ust niewielką ilość czerwonej mgiełki przy każdym gwałtowniejszym odkrztuszeniu.  
  
— Chociaż raz w życiu zamknij się i daj sobie pomóc — powiedział Harry, podbiegając do niego. Odłożył swoją pelerynę i mapę na podłogę, tuż obok Snape’a, i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia uzdrawiające na jego rany, lecz cięcia nie chciały się zasklepić.  
  
— Tym razem nie odegrasz bohatera, Potter — powiedział Snape, wykrzywiając usta, jednak w jego szyderstwie zabrakło zwyczajowej kąśliwości. — Czarny Pan osobiście dopilnował mojego upadku.  
  
Harry opuścił różdżkę. Podczas szukania Snape’a widział na mapie wiele imion śmierciożerców, ale nie zauważył wśród nich Voldemorta. Czyżby był on w stanie zamaskować się przed wykryciem przez niektóre magiczne przedmioty?  
  
— Voldemort jest w Hogwarcie? Jak?  
  
— Moja błyskotliwa teoria jest taka, że ktoś go wpuścił. — Snape próbował ułożyć się w bardziej komfortowej pozycji, ale jęknął i szybko z tego zrezygnował. — Poświeciłbym temu zagadnieniu znacznie więcej uwagi, ale samolubnie pozwoliłem nieuchronnej śmierci się rozproszyć.  
  
— Jakiej klątwy użył? Istnieje przeciwzaklęcie?  
  
— Uważa, że zaklęcie zabijające to zbytek łaski dla mnie. Przypuszczam, że mam się utopić we własnej krwi. — Snape odtrącił rękę Harry’ego, gdy ten wznowił rzucanie na niego nieskutecznych zaklęć uzdrawiających. — To na nic. Nie wysilaj się.  
  
— Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć — powiedział Harry z przekonaniem przeczącym wszelkiej logice, nie godząc się na to teraz, gdy od tego zależało wszystko; zarówno jego nadzieja, jak i szczęście rozpadłyby się w proch.  
  
Snape spojrzał niemalże ze współczuciem, a jego twarz przybrała najbardziej życzliwy wyraz, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek u niego widział.  
  
— Nie masz wyboru.  
  
— Zawsze jest jakiś wybór — upierał się Harry, wertując w pamięci każde ochronne zaklęcie, jakiego kiedykolwiek się nauczył, każdy czar uzdrawiający, każdą recepturę na życie i śmierć; jak przedłużyć pierwsze lub zapobiec drugiemu. Jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie kilka wykładów z tego tematu, które Snape wygłosił na zajęciach z eliksirów, ale ostatnio był bardziej skoncentrowany na brzmieniu głosu profesora niż na tym, o czym ten mówił. Poza tym to nie tak, że miał pod ręką swój kociołek, żeby móc uwarzyć antidotum.  
  
 _Do tej pory Hermiona wymyśliłaby z dziesięć różnych rozwiązań_ , pomyślał nieco gorzko. Właściwie, to w ostatnich dniach głowa Hermiony była pełna planów na przyszłość, rozważań typu: jakiego rodzaju ceremonię zaślubin chce mieć z Ronem, i czy ma być ona tradycyjna, czy ma podążać drogą magicznego połączenia...  
  
To jest to. Nerwowy chichot wydostał się z jego ust, nim zdołał go opanować. Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał? Tym razem nie potrzebował ekspertyzy Hermiony. Znał sposób na uratowanie życia Snape’a – bardzo niebezpieczny, całkowicie niezgodny z prawem, ale od kiedy wzbraniał się przed lekkomyślnym działaniem? Pamiętał, jak raz Syriusz powiedział mu, że podjęte ryzyko jedynie sprawia, że nagroda staje się znacznie słodsza i on zgadzał się z tą filozofią, tym bardziej, że w tym przypadku nagrodą było życie Snape’a.  
  
— Nie mam siły, aby cię spoliczkować, jeżeli wpadniesz w histerię — powiedział kwaśno Snape, odnosząc się do dziwacznego śmiechu Harry’ego — więc sugeruję, abyś wziął się w garść. — Jego słowa wypływały wolniej, oddech stał się płytki i ciężki.  
  
Harry musiał działać szybko.  
  
— Nie histeryzuję — zaprzeczył z gryfońską pewnością pobrzmiewającą w jego głosie. Wziął lewą dłoń Snape’a i dotknął jej końcem różdżki. — To zakłuje.  
  
— Jestem przekonany, że będę w stanie odróżnić twoje małe ukłucie od męki, którą w tej chwili odczuwam.  
  
Harry zignorował sarkazm i powoli przesunął końcem różdżki po skórze Snape’a, przecinając ją magicznie, wytyczając kręte ścieżki na dłoni i w konsekwencji zostawiając na niej piękny, choć krwawy wzór. Skończywszy przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu krytycznie, skinął głową zadowolony z rezultatu, a następnie sięgnął po drugą dłoń profesora, aby potraktować ją w ten sam sposób. Podczas gdy Harry zajmował się prawą dłonią, Snape przybliżył lewą do twarzy i, mrużąc oczy, analizował rezultat działań Harry’ego.  
  
— To jest… jakiś rodzaj piętna? — Snape wydawał się mieć problem z dokładnym dostrzeżeniem wyciętego na jego ręce wzoru nie tyle ze względu na stan swojego zdrowia, co z powodu sączącej się z rany krwi. — Wygląda znajomo, ale... co może być celem tych...?  
  
Zamarł, wpatrując się w swoją dłoń z niedowierzaniem, zanim powoli przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego.  
  
— _Przędza Morgany?_  
  
— Zawsze uważałem, że to śmieszna nazwa na zaklęcie wiążące. — Harry podciągnął rękaw swojej szaty, aby móc różdżką zrobić małe nacięcie na ramieniu. Następnie masując i naciskając okolice rany wydobył na powierzchnię trochę krwi.  
  
— Potter, _Przędza Morgany_ to czarna, niebezpieczna magia. Wiążąc swoje życie z moim, ryzykujesz, że podzielisz mój los.  
  
— Lub mogę cię od niego ocalić. — Harry umazał palec we krwi wypływającej z rany i pochylił się, unosząc rękę do czoła Snape’a.  
  
— Nie bądź głupi — wysyczał Snape, z trudem odpychając chłopca i zostawiając na jego szacie dwa krwawe odciski dłoni. — Próbujesz się zabić?  
  
Harry pchnął Snape’a na ścianę, a następnie własną krwią zaczął rysować na jego czole znaki runiczne.  
  
— To najsilniejsza więź, jaka istnieje.  
  
— To jest _nielegalne_. Nawet gdybym ci na to pozwolił, czego nie zrobię, wciąż byłbyś winien złamania magicznego prawa. Praktykowanie czarnej magii jest zawsze surowo karane niezależnie od intencji. Ostatni znany czarodziej, który użył tego zaklęcia, otrzymał Pocałunek. Czy tego chcesz?  
  
— Nie sadzę, profesorze, aby to był odpowiedni czas na całowanie. — Harry wyciął na swoich dłoniach te same symbole, co u Snape’a. Ciął ostrożnie, na tyle głęboko, aby wydobyć więcej krwi, lecz nie aż tak, aby jej nadmierna utrata pozbawiła go koncentracji. Spojrzał na Snape’a z bezczelnym uśmiechem, który maskował jego zdenerwowanie. — Zapytaj mnie później?  
  
— To zaklęcie może cię zabić, Potter. Nie pozwolę ci...  
  
— Walka ze mną uczyni to jedynie trudniejszym dla nas obu — przerwał mu Harry, chwytając jego dłonie w swoje własne tak, że ich krwawiące rany się stykały. Jego odważny uśmiech przeszedł w stanowczy, gdy napotkał na twarzy Snape’a czystą furię. — Ty i ja zwiążemy się czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Tak czy siak umierasz... co masz do stracenia?  
  
— _Wszystko_ , jeśli ci się uda — warknął Snape.  
  
Harry zmrużył oczy. Czy Snape nienawidził go tak bardzo, że wolał śmierć niż mieć z nim coś wspólnego?  
  
— Wiem, że jest to wymuszona więź, ale możemy się jej pozbyć, gdy wydobrzejesz.  
  
Snape zmarszczył czoło w zaskoczeniu… a może w bólu, Harry nie był tego pewien… i wyglądało na to, że był skłonny kontynuować ich sprzeczkę, jednakże Harry go uprzedził:  
  
— Spójrz na mnie — rozkazał, gdyż z ich złączonymi dłońmi nie był w stanie zmusić go do tego fizycznie. Podczas wypowiadania zaklęcia musiał być z nim połączony na tyle sposobów, na ile to tylko było możliwe. Samo utrzymanie kontaktu wzrokowego pomoże uformować więź szybciej i równocześnie da mu pewność, że w decydującym momencie zdoła się jej uchwycić. — Spójrz mi w oczy.  
  
Snape spojrzał na niego wilkiem i odwrócił wzrok, jego głowa zwisła bezwładnie.  
  
— Nie, musisz na mnie patrzeć — nalegał Harry, po raz pierwszy jego głos załamał się, gdyż utraciwszy pewność siebie, wdarła się w niego panika. Nie potrzebował współpracy ze strony Snape’a, aby zaklęcie zadziałało, ale bez bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego potężny czarodziej, zanim uległ wymuszonej więzi, był w stanie opierać się jej przez kilka godzin. Harry nie mógł sobie pozwolić na marnowanie czasu, gdyż nie miał go na tyle, aby czekać aż Snape się podda. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie, czując ciepłą krew pomiędzy ich złączonymi palcami. — Spójrz na mnie, do cholery!  
  
Snape skrzywił się i spiorunował Harry’ego wzrokiem.  
  
— Naprawdę musisz dręczyć umierającego człowieka?  
  
— Jeśli jest upartym dupkiem? Tak. Bądź cicho, chcę to zrobić dobrze.  
  
Pomimo wyczerpania nerwowego pewnym głosem wypowiadał słowa rytuału, utrzymując przez cały czas kontakt wzrokowy ze Snape’em. Nauczył się czaru na pamięć, gdy na początku szóstego roku odkrył go w starożytnej księdze w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Utrata Syriusza wstrząsnęła nim do głębi, więc postanowił zaleźć coś, czego będzie mógł użyć jako ostatniej deski ratunku, sposobu na utrzymanie Rona i Hermiony przy życiu. _Przędza Morgany_ , więź na tyle potężna, że mogłaby przywrócić kogoś do życia wydawała się być idealnym rozwiązaniem. Nie znalazł zbyt wielu informacji na temat tego czaru, poza jego siłą i tym jak go wykonać... a także, że od wieków był zakazany... ale Harry był utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że warto zostać zesłanym do Azkabanu, jeżeli tylko użycie wiążącego czaru ocali życie jego przyjaciół.  
  
Zbliżając się do końca rytuału, był w pełni przygotowany na uczucie pieczenia w dłoniach, aczkolwiek ucisk w piersi zaskoczył go. Kiedy padło ostatnie słowo zaklęcia, _„Arakalë”_ , zostało ono wypowiedziane cichym i stanowczym głosem czarodzieja w pełni świadomego tego, co robi, a nie zdenerwowanego nowicjusza, który przypadkiem przywołał w pamięci czar ot tak, dla żartu.  
  
— Brzmisz, jakbyś już to wcześniej robił — zarzucił mu Snape z podejrzliwym błyskiem w oczach, jednak jego głos był nadzwyczaj miękki, nie tylko w sile, ale i w tonie, i Harry wyczuł jak przez ich więź rozbłyska i gaśnie magia Snape’a, na podobieństwo fali wtaczającej się na brzeg, która następnie cofa się do oceanu.  
  
— Szybko się uczę — powiedział Harry.  
  
Położył wciąż krwawiącą dłoń po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej Snape’a. Powinien to zrobić w odpowiednim momencie, ale trudno było mu się skoncentrować, kiedy każde powolne, mozolne uderzenie serca pod jego ręką wysyłało do niego sygnał SOS, nieświadome wołanie o pomoc, na które nie mógł zareagować. Jeśli chciał ocalić Snape’a, najpierw musiał obejrzeć jego śmierć. Nigdy nie doświadczył takiego rodzaju bólu, nawet gdy widział Syriusza wpadającego za zasłonę w Departamencie Tajemnic, nawet gdy za sprawą dementorów powtórnie przeżywał morderstwo swoich rodziców. To było tak, jakby słońce zaszło po raz ostatni, całe ciepło świata z wolna pochłonęła nadciągająca noc, a każda odrobina życiodajnego światła stawała się tym cenniejsza, że świt nie miał nigdy nadejść. Harry chciał zrobić coś więcej, aby zwalczyć tę ciemność, powstrzymać noc na tak długo jak tylko zdoła, lecz w zamian zmuszony był siedzieć w milczeniu i patrzeć, jak Snape przegrywa walkę ze swoimi obrażeniami, a jego czarne spojrzenie mętnieje i traci ostrość. Ręka Harry’ego drżała. A co jeśli zawiedzie? Jeśli pozwoli, aby życie Snape’a przeciekło mu się przez palce?  
  
Szorstki, gardłowy chichot wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
  
— Boisz się Potter? — Snape zaśmiał się ponownie i zakaszlał z wysiłkiem, cienka stróżka krwi wypłynęła z kącika jego ust. — Czy to nie… ja… powinienem być tym... przerażonym?  
  
— Nie mów — odrzekł Harry, naciskając mocniej na klatkę piersiową profesora, wyczuwając że bicie jego serca stawało się słabe i trudne do uchwycenia.  
  
— A co z ostatnim… słowem konającego? — Każdy zaczerpnięty przez Snape’a oddech grzązł mu w gardle, ociekając grubą warstwą krwi, ale mimo to ten dalej mówił: — Mam… coś… do powiedzenia…  
  
— Możesz to zrobić później, jak już ocalę ci życie.  
  
— To nie może czekać… w razie…  
  
— Jeżeli mnie zdekoncentrujesz i w efekcie umrzesz, znajdę sposób, żeby cię wskrzesić i sam cię zabiję — warknął Harry.  
  
Snape przywołał spojrzenie pełne oburzenia.  
  
— Ja… _próbuję_ … dokonać… spowiedzi na łożu śmierci, Potter. Jeśli… mógłbyś… się przymknąć… powiedziałbym ci…  
  
Snape zakrztusił się w trakcie mówienia i jego oczy rozszerzyły się w panice. Przegrywając walkę o oddech, chwycił za przód szaty Harry’ego. Ten wsparł się jedną ręką o ścianę, podczas gdy drugą przyciskał do klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, koncentrując się na nierównomiernym rytmie jego serca, które od całkowitego zatrzymania dzieliło zaledwie kilka uderzeń.  
  
— Nie walcz z tym — powiedział Harry ochrypłym z emocji głosem. — Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć, więc nie musisz z tym walczyć. Pozwól mi to zrobić za ciebie…  
  
Snape rozluźnił uścisk na szacie Harry’ego. _Tu-dum_. Ich oczy spotkały się i zrezygnowany, słodko-gorzki uśmiech wykrzywił usta Snape’a. _Tu-dum_. Harry poczuł, jak więź napina się niczym rozciągnięta pomiędzy nimi struna; jeśli zawiódł, wiążąca ich nić przerwie się i Snape odejdzie na zawsze.  
  
 _Tu-dum._  
  
Cisza, która nastąpiła po ostatnim uderzeniu serca Snape’a, szarpnęła coś również w sercu Harry’ego. Ich więź napięła się w chwili śmierci mężczyzny, wywołując dodatkowo fizyczny ból w klatce piersiowej Gryfona. Jednak połączenie wciąż tam było, cienkie i kruche, utrzymując Snape’a w zasięgu. To było to, na co czekał... właśnie teraz.  
  
— _Arakalë_ — powiedział Harry stanowczym i władczym głosem, który nie przypominał jego własnego. Ich połączenie pogłębiło się, gdy ponownie roszcząc sobie prawo do życia Snape’a, scalił próżnię, która poszerzała się między nimi teraz, gdy Snape przeszedł na drugą stronę. Harry uchwycił się tego połączenia swoją magią i umysłem, czując je w ręku tak pewnie, jakby stalowe nici owinęły się wokół jego palców. Pociągnął z całych sił, walcząc przeciw czarnemu nurtowi, który chciał go wciągnąć wraz ze Snape’em wprost ku śmierci. Nie był pewny, czy będzie miał na tyle siły, aby ocalić profesora, ale poczuł dziwne zadowolenie z tego, że cokolwiek się wydarzy, będą razem.  
  
W chwili, gdy już zdawało się, że obaj zostaną wciągnięci w otchłań, Harry szarpnął po raz ostatni. Grawitacja uwolniła ich ze swojego przerażającego uścisku i klatka piersiowa Snape’a uniosła się pod dłonią Harry’ego. Profesor oparł się o ścianę, bezwładny, ale żywy – jego serce biło mocnym, stałym rytmem. Kilka pierwszych oddechów brzmiało niczym udręczone dyszenie, ponieważ płuca szukały swojego starego rytmu, wdech i wydech, ale wkrótce desperackie łapanie tchu ustąpiło swobodniejszemu i Snape zaczął brać głębokie oddechy.  
  
Harry szybko sięgnął po różdżkę i zaczął uzdrawiać Snape’a. Zadanie było o tyle łatwiejsze, że klątwa Voldemorta już nie odpierała jego zaklęć. Siły opuściły go, gdy uleczył cięcia na nogach Snape’a, ręka mu zadrżała i musiał przerwać na chwilę, by złapać oddech. Rzucenie zaklęcia wiążącego wyczerpało go zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie, ale ukrył ten fakt za pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem.  
  
— Jeżeli wciąż chcesz się wyspowiadać, zamieniam się w słuch — powiedział, szydząc z przekonania Snape’a, że nie byłby w stanie go ocalić. Kiedy Snape posłał w jego kierunku swoje zwyczajowe spojrzenie. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że zachowało ono swoją lodowatą ostrość i jest tak czarne, i przenikliwe jak zawsze. — Nie, masz rację, moment minął. Może kiedyś… w dalekiej przyszłości… jeśli będziesz miał kolejną szansę.  
  
Harry wytarł krew z ust i podbródka Snape’a, używając do tego rękawa swojej szaty. Krwawe runy z czoła mężczyzny zniknęły w chwili, gdy więź się dopełniła, lecz na dłoniach obu pozostały skomplikowane szkarłatne piętna świadczące o _Przędzy Morgany_. Wyglądały tak, jakby niewidzialna igła wyhaftowała w ich ciałach magiczne symbole. Ukrycie śladów na dłoniach będzie wymagało potężnego zaklęcia. Poza tym Harry nie był całkiem pewien czy może polegać na dyskrecji Snape’a co do nowej relacji między nimi. Zdecydował więc, że najlepszym posunięciem będzie powiedzenie prawdy Dumbledore’owi i mieć nadzieję na łagodną karę.  
  
— Nie powinieneś się jeszcze ruszać. — Harry okrył Snape’a peleryną-niewidką. Wstając, poślizgnął się na zakrwawionej posadzce i oparł jedną rękę o ścianę, żeby utrzymać równowagę podczas poprawiania peleryny, aby ta zakryła każdy widoczny fragment ciała Snape’a. — Zostań tu i bądź cicho. Peleryna ukryje cię, podczas gdy ja poszukam Dumbledore’a.  
  
Snape postąpił zgodnie z poleceniem Harry’ego – pozostał cichy i nieruchomy, zaskakująco posłuszny. Jednak Harry doszedł do wniosku, że brak sprzeciwu z jego strony był raczej efektem wyczerpania.  
  
Z początku Harry biegł na ślepo przez korytarze napędzany adrenaliną i upojony odniesionym sukcesem, ale rozum szybko zrównał się ciałem i Harry zwolnił do marszu, przypominając sobie, że za każdym rogiem mogą czyhać śmierciożercy. Musiał sprawdzić na mapie położenie Dumbledore’a i zaplanować najbezpieczniejszą drogę do niego.  
  
 _Na bogów, mapa._  
  
Sprawdził kieszenie. Puste. Zostawił mapę przy Snapie. Każdej innej nocy zignorowałby ten problem, ale teraz korytarze przemierzali śmierciożercy. Jeden mały błąd i mógł zostać schwytany lub zabity. Wiedząc, w jaki sposób zwolennicy Voldemorta traktują swoich więźniów, miał nadzieję na to drugie.  
  
Gdzie powinien szukać w pierwszej kolejności? Ostatni raz widział Dumbledore’a w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy przekradał się obok niego w swojej pelerynie-niewidce. Dyrektor instruował pozostałych nauczycieli, co robić, by zamek był jak najlepiej chroniony. Członkowie Zakonu niedługo powinni przybyć, tak samo jak aurorzy, których mogło wysłać ministerstwo, lecz Dumbledore powinien wiedzieć, że Voldemort osobiście wtargnął do Hogwartu. W związku z tym do czasu przybycia wparcia wszyscy powinni być ostrożniejsi niż kiedykolwiek. Z unieruchomionym Snape’em stracili jednego z ich najlepszych szermierzy, a i jego samego na tyle osłabiło rzucenie zaklęcia wiążącego, że pierwszoroczniak byłby w stanie go rozbroić. Nie sprostałby śmierciożecy, a co dopiero Voldemortowi...  
  
Ostry ból przeszył pierś Harry’ego. Chłopak zgiął się wpół i wpadł na ścianę. Z przyzwyczajenia uniósł rękę do czoła, jak gdyby jego mięśnie w naturalny sposób łączyły myśli o Voldemorcie z bólem w tym miejscu. Jednakże poza lekkim pieczeniem blizna mu nie dokuczała. Źródło bólu było umiejscowione głębiej, tam, gdzie magia odcisnęła piętno, którego nie można było zobaczyć.  
  
To więź, pomyślał Harry, czekając aż ból ustanie, nim odstąpił od ściany i ruszył biegiem w ciemny korytarz. _Musiał spróbować się poruszyć. Kazałem mu zaczekać, ale oczywiście mnie nie posłuchał…_  
  
— Harry!  
  
Zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by zobaczyć jak Ron wychodzi zza zbroi. Stary zabytek był osmolony od ognia smoka, co pomogło mu wtopić się w półmrok, który spowijał korytarz. Harry nie wiedziałby nawet, że Ron tam był, gdyby ten go nie zawołał.  
  
— Ron? Co ty tu robisz?  
  
— Nie mogłem cię puścić na samotną wyprawę z czyhającymi na ciebie śmierciożercami — powiedział Ron. Jego oczy były ogromne na tle piegowatej twarzy i rzucały krótkie spojrzenia w dół i w górę korytarza, aby ostatecznie spocząć na Harrym z odrobię zamglonym wyrazem, jak gdyby Ron na stałe utknął pod czarem oszołomienia. Na widok krwi na koszuli, ramieniu i dłoniach Harry’ego wydawał się wycofać psychicznie jeszcze bardziej. — Jesteś ranny?  
  
— Nie, nic mi nie jest. — Zacisnął dłonie, aby ukryć wycięte na nich piętna. Nie sądził, aby Ron wiedział, czym one są, ale zawsze istniała znikoma szansa, że może być świadomy ich znaczenia. Harry wolał uniknąć mówienia mu o więzi łączącej go ze Snape’em. — Muszę znaleźć Dumbledore’a. Wiesz, gdzie on jest?  
  
Ron wpatrywał się w niego bezmyślnie, jak gdyby jego umysł z wolna przetwarzał pytanie Harry’ego. Po chwili otrząsnął się, budząc ze stanu przypominającego trans, i skinął głową:  
  
— Dumbledore? Tak, jasne… Widziałem jak szedł w tamtą stronę.  
  
Ruszył biegiem w dół korytarza, nie czekając aż Harry dotrzyma mu kroku.  
  
 _Dość dziwne, nawet jak na Rona_ , pomyślał Harry, ale nie miał czasu analizować nietypowego zachowania swojego przyjaciela. Zdecydował się to zrzucić na zbytnią nerwowość; przeciętny czarodziej zareagowałby pewnie tak samo, wiedząc, że za każdym rogiem mogą na niego czyhać śmierciożercy. _Cieszę się, że nie powiedziałem mu o Voldemorcie…_  
  
Zrobił użytek ze swoich umiejętności szukającego i pędem ruszył za Ronem, nie zważając na ewentualne niebezpieczeństwo. Nadludzki wysiłek, który w to włożył, prawie rozerwał mu płuca: najpierw zaklęcie wiążące, a teraz jeszcze „za mną!” Rona przez hogwarckie korytarze. Dwukrotnie zawołał przyjaciela, aby zwolnił, lecz ten gnał niczym opętany. Pędził w górę, znikając Harry’emu z oczu u szczytu schodów i zostawiając go w tyle, aby ten stawiając powoli krok za krokiem, niczym brodząc w bagnie, wspiął się po kamiennych schodach. Kiedy Harry wreszcie dotarł na górę, jego blizna zaczęła boleć, z łagodnego pieczenia przeszła w bolesne szczypanie.  
  
 _Voldemort. Jest blisko._ Jego myśl automatycznie pognała ku przyjacielowi i rozejrzał się nerwowo, próbując odkryć, w którą stronę pobiegł.  
  
— Ron! Ron, wracaj! Myślę, że Vol…  
  
Nie zdołał jednak dokończyć swojego ostrzeżenia, gdyż nagła fala rozżarzonego do białości zaklęcia Crucio wstrząsnęła jego ciałem, pozbawiając go zarówno zdolności mowy, jak i myśli.  
  
Różdżka wysunęła mu się z ręki i upadła na podłogę.  
  
— Dumbledore naprawdę postradał rozum, pozwalając ci wałęsać się po szkole, kiedy na szali waży się twoje życie. — Głos Voldemorta, każde jego słowo, podszyte ostrym sykiem, drażniło słuch Harry’ego. Kolejne bolesne Crucio wstrząsnęło jego ciałem, nim w ogóle pomyślał o próbie odparcia go. — Jeśli tylko czarodziejski świat, dla którego jesteś idealnym wzorcem, mógł cię teraz zobaczyć… tak bezbronnego, słabego. Dlaczego tak jest, Potter, że tak marny czarodziej okazuje się przysparzać mi tyle kłopotu?  
  
— Przypuszczam, że świadczy to bardziej o tobie niż o mnie — powiedział Harry, wyginając usta w krzywym uśmiechu zbyt bliskim załamania; nie potrafił nawet zebrać wystarczająco dużo energii, aby być przerażonym. Jedyne, czego w tym memencie żałował, to tego, że w wyniku ich więzi Snape doświadczy niewielką ilość jego bólu. Harry trzymał się nadziei, że ocalenie Snape’a da Zakonowi szansę na pokonanie mrocznego czarodzieja. Dumbledore i Snape tworzyliby silny zespół.  
  
— Powinieneś błagać o życie bezczelny chłopcze — warknął Voldemort, torturując Harry’ego po raz trzeci, jakby to miało ukoić jego zranioną dumę.  
  
Ból przeszył ciało Gryfona, grożąc rozerwaniem umysłu na pół. Uprzednio już doświadczył tego zaklęcia, ale nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak wyczerpany czy niezdolny do obrony przed nim. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem nadal stał o własnych siłach, poza tym że coś głęboko w nim pomagało mu wytrzymać ból płynący z klątwy, tak jakby niewidzialne ręce podtrzymywały go ilekroć jego kolana zaczynały się giąć. Kiedy Voldemort uwolnił go spod działania zaklęcia, poczuł na tyle ogromną ulgę, że zaśmiał się krótko i trzęsącą się ręką wytarł usta. Uczucie wilgoci spływającej po policzkach zaskoczyło go – nie był świadomy, że płacze.  
  
— Wolę umrzeć niż błagać cię o cokolwiek.  
  
Oparł się o ścianę, rozważając czy powinien przywołać swoją różdżkę, czy po prostu dać za wygraną i pozwolić wydarzyć nieuniknionemu. Ta druga opcja nie przypadła mu do gustu, ale nie był pewien, czy zdołałby się na tyle skoncentrować, aby zrealizować tę pierwszą. Zużył zbyt wiele energii na zaklęcie wiążące i teraz magicznie był na poziomie mugola. Co miałby zrobić z różdżką, gdyby miał ją w ręku? Dźgnął Voldemorta w oko i wziął nogi za pas? Jednostajne uderzenia bólu w klatce piersiowej, odrębne od tych pozaklęciowych, odebrały mu wybór, zamknął oczy i zagryzł zęby, aby nie krzyczeć.  
  
— Wkrótce spełni się twoje życzenie — powiedział Voldemort, podchodząc do Harry’ego i przygotowując się do rzucenia finałowego zaklęcia. — Twoje istnienie jest dla mnie obrazą, zatem zdecydowałem się wymazać cię raz na zawsze. Oglądanie nienarodzenia Harry’ego Pottera będzie dla mnie czystą przyjemnością...  
  
 _Nienarodzenie?_ Słowo przemknęło przez świadomość Harry’ego, zbyt nieuchwytne, aby je ogarnąć umysłem. Przywykł do pompatycznych i pozbawionych sensu przemów Voldemorta w chwilę przed tym, jak ten próbował go zabić, ale jak ktoś miałby wymazać inną osobę z istnienia? Co się stało ze starym, sprawdzonym zaklęciem zabijającym? Pod całym tym bólem, Harry poczuł ukłucie irytacji, że Voldemort wykorzystywał jego ewentualną śmierć jako okazję do odegrania przedstawienia. Ból w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego zaostrzył się, ale nieoczekiwanie łatwiej mu było stać czoło przeciwnikowi, w dumnej i wyprostowanej postawie, z nietkniętą godnością.  
  
— No dalej, zrób to — powiedział stanowczym, niezachwianym tonem. Dzisiejszej nocy już raz stawił czoło śmierci. Strach przed nią nie miał już nad nim władzy. — Zobaczmy, czy tym razem uda ci się mnie zabić. Sądząc po dotychczasowych doświadczeniach, masz na to marne szanse.  
  
Impertynencka odpowiedź Harry’ego, co do koncepcji jego własnej śmierci, wydawała się rozwścieczyć Voldemorta. Z gniewnym rykiem uniósł różdżkę, z końca której wystrzeliło błękitne światło. Zaklęcie nie dosięgło Harry’ego. Zamiast tego zdawało się odbić od powietrza pomiędzy nim a mrocznym czarodziejem i uderzyć w rzucającego. Krzyk zaskoczenia Voldemorta przeszedł we wrzask, kiedy ten padł ofiarą własnej klątwy. Nad jego ciałem zaczął unosić się obrzydliwy dym.  
  
Pomimo, że zaklęcie nie trafiło w Harry’ego, to ostry ból przeszył jego ciało dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym czar wydawał się odbić rykoszetem od powietrza. Harry upadł na kolana, kurczowo trzymając się za klatkę piersiową i z trudem łapiąc oddech pod wpływem cierpienia gorszego niż Crucio. Moment najsilniejszego bólu trwał zaledwie kilka sekund, ale to wystarczyło, aby oszołomił i obezwładnił Harry’ego na kilka minut.  
  
Do chwili, w której otworzył oczy, odzyskał już czucie w rękach i nogach, a jego ciało całkowicie przebudziło się z paraliżu. Naprzeciw niego, przy słabym oświetleniu pobliskiej pochodni, dostrzegł płynną masę niemal czarnej breji. Smuga światła wyeksponowała w niej białą kość i coś, co wyglądało na ludzką rękę w połowie zanurzoną w pozostałościach czegoś, co kiedyś było najbardziej przerażającym mrocznym czarodziejem wszechczasów.  
  
Jego żołądek skręcił się w słabym proteście, ale Harry był zbyt wyczerpany, aby zwymiotować na widok rozpuszczonego ciała Voldemorta. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując przywrócić ostrość widzenia. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i niejasno uznał, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak, jego place były zakrwawione, ale nienaznaczone.  
  
Wtedy zobaczył stopy.  
  
Zdawały się wystawać z niczego, jakby porzucone przez ciało, którego były częścią, obcięte powyżej kostki tak, że Harry mógł zobaczyć parę szarozielonych skarpetek wystających z butów. Wpatrywał się w nie przez dłuższą chwilę, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyk swojego imienia dochodzący z dołu, czy odgłos kroków na kamiennych schodach. Strach, który ponownie wdarł się do jego serca, został szybko zastąpiony przez rozpacz. Przeczołgał się na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, wpadając na coś stałego. Wyciągnął dłonie, przecinając powietrze, i pod palcami poczuł jedwabistą teksturę swojej peleryny-niewidki. To odkrycie wyrwało szloch z jego gardła.  
  
Dumbledore biegł do niego korytarzem. Rona nie było w zasięgu wzroku.  
  
— Harry! Harry, nic ci nie jest?  
  
Zignorował pytanie Dumbledore’a, nie myśląc o niczym innym, oprócz wciąż ciepłym ciele, które leżało obok niego na podłodze. Zatopił palce w materiale peleryny i zsunął ją, odsłaniając odzianą w czerń sylwetkę Snape’a; jego ciało było zwinięte w kłębek, miał uniesione ramię, którym osłaniał twarz, jak gdyby ochraniając oczy przed jakąś straszną wizją. Wyglądał na mniejszego i chudszego. W pierwszej chwili Harry’emu na myśl przyszedł Cedrik, to że po śmierci jego ciało wydawało się skurczyć w sobie. Zupełnie jak gdyby dusza niczym ciepłe powietrze opuściła fizyczną powłokę, a zwłoki stały się niczym więcej, jak tylko pękniętym balonem, skurczonym i pomarszczonym.  
  
— Czy to… Severus?  
  
Dumbledore uklęknął obok Harry’ego i wyciągnął dłoń, aby odsunąć ramię z dala od twarzy Snape’a. Lecz zamiast dorosłego, naznaczonego zmarszczkami i znużeniem oblicza, ten Snape miał twarz nastolatka, może niewiele starszego od Harry’ego. Młodość złagodziła jego ostre, surowe rysy. Skóra była blada, ale z odrobiną koloru na policzkach, a nie śmiertelnie przeźroczysta, czego można by się spodziewać. Harry patrzył z nadzieją, jak Dumbledore przycisnął palce do szyi Snape’a.  
  
— Żyje.  
  
To były ostatnie słowa, jakie Harry zapamiętał, zanim urazy i wycieńczenie wzięły nad nim górę. Pogrążył się w długim, słodkim śnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział: 2**

****

Dwa dni po ataku na Hogwart i klęsce Voldemorta Harry siedział w prywatnym pokoju skrzydła szpitalnego. Zwinięty w kłębek w wygodnym fotelu czekał, aż Snape się obudzi. Profesor tuż po tym jak został trafiony czarem Voldemorta, który Dumbledore określił jako Klątwa Kronosa, pogrążył się w magicznej śpiączce. Większość efektów ubocznych czaru wystąpiło natychmiast. Jednakże swoją młodość Snape odzyskiwał stopniowo. Najpierw w dniach, potem w godzinach, a z nastaniem drugiej doby w minutach i sekundach. Lekcje miały rozpocząć się nie wcześniej niż za dwa dni, tak więc Harry każdą wolną chwilę spędzał przy łóżku Snape’a. W tym samym czasie Dumbledore nadzorował naprawę szkoły, uspokajał panikujących rodziców i zatrudnił nowego profesora od eliksirów.

Harry, pełen dobrych chęci, przyniósł ze sobą szkolną torbę, ale zamiast się uczyć, czytał wydanie tygodnika „Czarownica”, który Hermiona dała mu po tym, jak natknęła się na artykuł na temat Snape’a. Traktował on o tym, jak poświęcenie profesora uratowało Harry’ego: _Mężczyzna, Który Ocalił Wybawcę: Ekskluzywny wgląd w życie Severusa Snape’a._ Artykuł poruszał każdy aspekt z jego życiorysu. Od ponurego dzieciństwa po szkolne osiągnięcia, talent do tworzenia i modyfikacji zaklęć aż po heroiczny czyn, który doprowadził do drugiego – i przy odrobinie szczęścia ostatecznego – upadku Voldemorta.  

Praca na stanowisku mistrza eliksirów została uznana jako przykrywka dla „podwójnego życia” Snape’a, a rządy terroru, które panowały w klasie – podkoloryzowane, jako chęć pozyskania _respektu wśród studentów_. W sumie artykuł przedstawiał dokładny, choć nieco mętny obraz kim był Snape.

— Jesteś we wszystkich gazetach — powiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem Harry do nieprzytomnego Snape’a — a dzięki wyjątkowo zdeterminowanemu Colinowi Creevey dysponują zdjęciami, na których widniejesz w koszuli nocnej, z włosami sterczącymi we wszystkich kierunkach i śliną na brodzie. Od dawna nie wyglądałeś tak dobrze...

Naprawdę tak uważał. Może i pokochał dawnego Snape’a, ale nie mógł nie dostrzec, jak bardzo ten został odmieniony przez odzyskanie młodości. Zupełnie, jakby Snape ze zdjęcia schowanego w kufrze Harry’ego, wyszedł do realnego świata. Kiedyś jego skóra była ziemista i nosiła ślady zmarszczek, teraz była bladą i gładką skórą młodzieńca, nietkniętą przez stres, który dręczył mężczyznę w późniejszych latach życia. Posiadał zbyt ostre i kościste rysy twarzy, aby uznać go za przystojnego, a jego haczykowaty nos wyróżniałby się niezależnie od tego, w jakim wieku byłby Snape. Jednakże tkwiła w tym moc, szlachetne oblicze, które Harry zaczął doceniać teraz, kiedy twarzy Snape’a nie wykrzywiał grymas gniewu czy szyderstwa. Miał zdumiewająco gęste, ciemne rzęsy, a usta, chociaż wąskie, kusiły odcieniem czerwieni, jedynym śladem koloru, jaki można było znaleźć na monochromatycznej twarzy. Włosy były dłuższe i okalały twarz w plątaninie czarnych splotów, które porządnie umyte przez Madam Pomfrey nie były już tak przetłuszczone i brudne. Harry nie mógł się doczekać aż Snape się przebudzi. Doskonale wiedział jak zniewalające potrafią być czarne oczy Snape’a – one stanowiły jego najlepszą część – i wierzył, że mogą stać się kluczem do zamieniania tej interesującej twarzy w atrakcyjną.

— Jak nasz pacjent? — zapytał Dumbledore, wchodząc do pokoju i przerywając Harry’emu gapienie się na Snape’a.

— Bez zmian. — Harry rzucił wydanie tygodnika „Czarownica” na niski stolik stojący obok jego fotela. — Odkąd tu jestem, nie otworzył oczu. Czy aurorzy wiedzą coś więcej o ataku? W jaki sposób śmierciożercy weszli do zamku? 

— Obawiam się, że nadal mamy więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi — odparł jak zwykle wymijająco Dumbledore, jednakże tym razem Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu się zbyć tradycyjnym _nie musisz się o to martwić_ uśmiechem.

Przypomniał sobie teorię Snape’a na temat zdrajcy w ich szeregach.

— Sądzi pan, że ktoś znalazł sposób, aby ich tu przemycić?

Może i Voldemort obrócił się w kałużę szlamu, ale to nie znaczyło, że Harry nie miał innych wrogów. Jeżeli w Hogwarcie był zdrajca, to musiał o tym wiedzieć. 

— Wszystko jest możliwe — Dumbledore zręcznie uniknął odpowiedzi na pytanie, na równi z Harrym zdeterminowany, aby rozmowa potoczyła się po jego myśli. — Carrowowie są przesłuchiwani w Azkabanie, ale nie sądzę, aby byli wtajemniczeni w szczegóły ataku. Niestety to jedyni śmierciożercy, których zdołaliśmy pojmać żywcem. Bellatrix nam uciekła. Jesteś pewien, że była w zamku?

— Tak, widziałem jej imię na mapie — odparł, co przypomniało mu o czymś, o co miał zapytać Dumbledore’a. — Moja mapa... znalazł ją pan?

— Znaleźliśmy jedynie twoją pelerynę, Harry. Mapy nie było.

 _Jestem pewny, że Snape ją ma_ , pomyślał Gryfon, obgryzając paznokieć kciuka, _w przeciwnym razie jakim cudem znalazłby mnie tak szybko?_ To nie była jedyna zagadka, z którą miał do czynienia: jego pytanie do Rona, gdzie się podział zaraz po tym jak wciągnął go w ten długi pościg, spotkało się z winą i przeprosinami z jego strony, ale nie z odpowiedzią. Harry nie dbał o to, że Rona nie było przy nim, kiedy doszło do konfrontacji z Voldemortem. Tak naprawdę był szczęśliwy i odczuł ulgę, że jego przyjaciel nie znalazł się w centrum zagrożenia. Niemniej było coś podejrzanego w sposobie, w jaki Ron unikał jego pytań i to coś wprawiało go w niepokój.

Pani Pomfrey zjawiła się w pokoju z długim, srebrnym termometrem w dłoni. 

— Wybaczcie mi, panowie, ale muszę pobrać ostatni pomiar przed zaktualizowaniem wykresu. — Opuściła podbródek Snape’a i wsunęła mu do ust termometr. Poczekała aż zmieni się w ciemny fiolet, a następnie wyciągnęła go i uniosła pod światło. — Hmm… siedemnaście i dziewięć miesięcy. Jego wiek ustabilizował się. Niebawem powinien się obudzić.  

— Powtarza to od rana — powiedział Harry po tym, jak wyszła.

— Ach, no cóż, potrzeba czasu, aby ciało zregenerowało się po Klątwie Kronosa.

— Jeśli Klątwa Kronosa przywraca kogoś do młodszej wersji samego siebie, to dlaczego Voldemort mówił o patrzeniu na moje „nienarodzenie”? Naprawdę mógłby sprawić, abym się nigdy nie urodził?

Dumbledore przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

— Tak, Klątwa Kronosa przywraca wszystko do wcześniejszego stanu, tak jak zrobiła to z Voldemortem, kiedy z powrotem rozszczepiła go na składniki, których użyto do rytuału przywracającego mu ciało. Wyobraź to sobie tak, jakbyś wziął do ręki gumkę zdolną wymazać twoje własne życie… niezależnie czy zabierzesz minuty, czy lata, ten czas jest na zawsze stracony, a z nim wszystkie twoje wspomnienia z tego okresu. Nie jest rozsądnie użyć tego zaklęcia na sobie, gdyż nikt nie może być pewny, jak potężny będzie czar… może odebrać pięć lub pięćdziesiąt lat i wszystko, co osiągnąłeś lub nauczyłeś się przez te lata, zostaje wydarte z twojej pamięci, jakbyś nigdy nie poświęcił temu swojej myśli. 

Harry spojrzał na twarz śpiącego młodzieńca. Czy zaklęcie Voldemorta wymazało ostatnie dwadzieścia lat z pamięci Snape’a równie łatwo jak zniszczyło ich więź? Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że ubolewał nad stratą, jakby nie było przymusowego połączenia. Jednakże czar również usunął tatuaż Snape’a i blizny, które ten ukrywał od lat. To tak, jakby w nagrodę za wierną służbę dano mężczyźnie nowy start i Harry nie mógł mu mieć za złe, że zyskał drugą szansę na szczęśliwe życie. Z optymistycznego punktu widzenia rozwiązywało to problem, czy Harry powinien powiedzieć Dumbledore’owi o nielegalnym zaklęciu, którego użył, a także to, że nie musiał się już dłużej martwić o reakcję Snape’a na ich wymuszoną więź. Ponadto, jeżeli jego były profesor nie pamiętał, jak bardzo nienawidził Harry’ego, może to oznaczać, że mógłby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Zamyślił się nad tymi możliwościami, podczas gdy Dumbledore rozprawiał o klątwie.  

— Z podręczników czar został usunięty na początku tego stulecia, ale nie jestem zaskoczony, że Voldemort dodał go do swojego repertuaru. To niezwykle skuteczne zaklęcie, gdy użyć je jako broń. Nawet, jeśli ofiara przeżyje, to jej umysł zostaje okaleczony, wiedza utracona i umiejętności magiczne zapomniane. Obudzi się, by odkryć, że rodzina i przyjaciele postarzeli się lub zmarli, że posiada współmałżonka, którego nie rozpoznaje, czy dzieci, których narodzin nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć. Nie zazdroszczę Severusowi. Może i odzyskał kilka lat swojego życia, ale stracił więcej, znacznie więcej.   

— Nie pomyślałem o tym w ten sposób — przyznał Harry. Pominąwszy swoją miłość do Snape’a, nie wziął pod uwagę faktu, że wiódł na tyle ciężkie i nieszczęśliwe życie, że sam wolałby o nim zapomnieć, no ale przecież bardzo niewielu ludzi wiedzie życie całkowicie pozbawione radości. Każdy ma dobre wspomnienia, nawet Snape.

— Nasze doświadczenia są cenniejsze, niż możemy sobie to wyobrazić. Jeśli nie nauczymy się poprzez praktykę, jesteśmy skazani na powtarzanie tych samych błędów. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na śpiącą twarz Snape’a. — Jednakże w tym konkretnym przypadku, wierzę w świetlaną przyszłość… 

Dumbledore położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego, zanim wyszedł z pokoju, aby porozmawiać z Madam Pomfrey. Harry ponownie został sam na sam ze Snape’em. Zamknął oczy, z zadowoleniem słuchając jego oddechu i wyobrażając sobie sposoby, na które mógłby dzielić z nim tę świetlaną przyszłość.

Tak bardzo zatracił się w swoich rozmyślaniach, że nie usłyszał subtelnej zmiany w oddechu Snape’a ani szelestu prześcieradeł. Nie zauważył też, że coś się zmieniło, zanim nie spojrzał na łóżko, które okazało się puste. Usiadł prosto w fotelu i rozejrzał się, dostrzegając Snape’a w odległym kącie pokoju; ubrany w krótką i całkowicie białą koszulę szpitalną, która eksponowała jego blade nogi, stał pochylony przed zawieszonym na ścianie lustrem.

Snape wpatrywał się intensywnie w swoje odbicie – zakłopotanie ustąpiło zaciekawieniu – i niepewnie położył dłoń na lustrze, jakby nie do końca ufając temu, co widzi. Harry na jego twarzy spodziewał się zobaczyć zmieszanie i niedowierzanie, ale nie był przygotowany na uśmiech, który wygiął usta Snape’a, czy śmiech, który się przez nie wydostał, kiedy ten badał swoje odbicie. Miękki, zdławiony chichot przeszedł w szczery, głęboki śmiech i Harry zaczął się martwić, że tak jak wspomnienia, jego były nauczyciel postradał rozum, ale nagle Snape zamilkł i spiorunował spojrzeniem swoje odbicie. Ściągnął dłoń z lustra, przecinając powietrze w dół i posyłać olbrzymie pęknięcie na wskroś powierzchni zwierciadła.  

— Siedem lat pecha! — upomniało go lustro, ale spojrzenie Snape’a je uciszyło.

— Pech to jedyny rodzaj szczęścia, któremu ufam — powiedział Snape, jego głos był nieco wyższy, ale równie głęboki i aksamitny jak tek, który Harry zapamiętał.

 _Opryskliwa postawa – odhaczone_ , pomyślał Harry, układając w myślach listę charakterystycznych cech Snape’a, aby zobaczyć jak bardzo ten został zmieniony przez zaklęcie. Tępy ból wdarł się do jego piersi w chwili, gdy w końcu Snape odwrócił się i zauważył jego obecność, przypatrując się mu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Harry podniósł się z fotela z postanowieniem, aby na „nowym” Snape’ie zrobić jak najlepsze pierwsze wrażenie, ale jego odwaga zwiędła pod palącym spojrzeniem, które w jego kierunku posłał Snape.   

— Potter — wysyczał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

 _Co?_ Harry cofnął się o krok, prawie potykając się o krzesło. _Jakim cudem pamięta moje nazwisko?_

— Dlaczego tu jesteś, Potter? — powiedział przesadnie głośno Snape, przemierzając pokój w kierunku Harry’ego. — Przyszedłeś mnie jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć? Czy ty i Black nie zrobiliście już dosyć?

 _On myśli, że jestem moim ojcem._ Harry, chcąc uniknąć gniewu zbliżającego się do niego Snape’a, cofał się aż do momentu, gdy uderzył plecami o ścianę i utknął w miejscu.

— Słuchaj, pomyliłeś mnie z kimś innym...

— Och, daleki jestem od tego — powiedział Snape już nie gniewnym, ale ściszonym i lekko przebiegłym tonem, ale po chwili powrócił do swojej hałaśliwej tyrady. — Jestem zmęczony godzeniem się na poniewieranie mną, Potter.

Harry przesunął się wzdłuż ściany w próbie obejścia Snape’a, ale ten zablokował go, uderzając dłonią o ścianę tuż obok jego głowy. Przełknął ciężko, ból w jego piersi nasilił się.

— To nie _o mnie_ mówisz… źle to interpretujesz…

— Nie udawaj niewiniątka — krzyknął Snape, następnie pochylił się w stronę Harry’ego, jego czarne oczy błyszczały z rozbawieniem. — Wiem, co zrobiłeś Harry. _Wszystko_ pamiętam. Współpracuj, w przeciwnym razie wydam twój mały sekret.  

Harry przestał się wyrywać i spojrzał w osłupieniu na Snape’a.

— Co?

Snape sapnął z rozdrażnieniem, podrapał się po głowie i rozejrzał po pokoju, potem spojrzał na drzwi i znów na Harry’ego. Chwycił go za ramiona i odciągnął od ściany, pchnął na podłogę i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

— Spraw, aby wyglądało to przekonująco — wyszeptał Harry’emu do ucha, a następnie zacisnął ręce wokół szyi Gryfona i zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć ile sił w płucach. — Zamierzam cię, cholera, zabić! Zetrę ten głupawy uśmiech z twojej twarzy! Założę się, że dadzą mi przeklęty medal za pozbycie się takiego tyrana jak ty!

Harry zbyt oszołomiony całą tą sytuacją nie był w stanie zrobić nic poza leżeniem w bezruchu, podczas gdy Snape udawał, że go dusi. Jego penis drgnął entuzjastycznie, gdy Snape usiadł na nim okrakiem, lecz umysł Gryfona był zbyt zajęty próbą zrozumienia dziwnego zachowania swojego byłego nauczyciela, aby w pełni docenić ten bezpośredni kontakt. Dumbledore i Madame Pomfrey wpadli do pokoju kilka sekund po tym, jak Snape zaczął krzyczeć. Trochę zajęło im odciągnięcie Snape’a od Harry’ego i wciągniecie go na powrót do łóżka, gdzie Madam Pomfrey wyczarowała magiczne ograniczenia, aby utrzymać go w ryzach.

— Spokojnie, profe… err, panie Snape — powiedziała Madame Pomfrey, ledwie dając sobie radę ze sprawdzeniem funkcji życiowych Snape’a, podczas gdy ten szarpał się, aby się oswobodzić. Obejrzała się na Dumbleodre’a. — Gniew i konsternacja zaraz po przebudzeniu są częstymi objawami u ofiar utraty czasu. W tej chwili nie zaszkodzi mu niewielki, zdrowy napad złości, ale jeśli wolisz, mogę mu podać eliksir uspokajający.    

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

— Nie Poppy, to nie będzie konieczne. Wyjaśnię wszystko Severusowi. Powinnaś wrócić do swoich pozostałych pacjentów.

Snape nadal warczał i rzucał się, ale jak tylko Madame Pomfrey opuściła pokój i zamknęły się za nią drzwi, spokojnie położył głowę na poduszce. W pełni zrelaksowany spojrzał na Dumbledore’a i Harry’ego.

— Poszło całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę godne pożałowania umiejętności aktorskie Pottera — powiedział. Jego zadowolony z siebie uśmiech przeszedł w złośliwy, gdy zaszydził z Harry’ego: — Mogłeś przynajmniej _udawać_ przerażonego, Albus i Poppy mogli pomylić naszą walkę z czymś bardziej pikantnym.  

Policzki Harry’ego pokryły się rumieńcem zażenowania. Odznaczył kolejną cechę ze swojej listy: _Żyć, aby mnie upokarzać – odhaczone._

Dumbledore otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i mrużąc oczy, spojrzał na Snape’a.

— O co tu chodzi?

— Usuń te ograniczenia, to ci powiem — odparł Snape, unosząc nadgarstki.

Dumbledore zawahał się, i nie sekundę czy dwie, co Harry potrafiłby zrozumieć, ale pełną minutę niemej debaty, przyszpilając przy tym Snape’a surowym spojrzeniem, które większość czarodziei przyprawiłoby o drżenie kolan. Snape również się w niego wpatrywał, nie okazując żadnych emocji. Ostatecznie, po przedłużającej się ciszy tak dotkliwej, że Harry zupełnie zapomniał o bólu w swojej klatce piersiowej, Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę i zdjął magiczne ograniczenia.   

— Wyjaśnij — rozkazał, siadając w fotelu Harry’ego. Natomiast zakłopotany Gryfon, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi, stanął z boku.

— Potrzebowałem kogoś na tyle wiarygodnego, aby poświadczył mój zanik pamięci — wyjaśnił Snape, siadając na łóżku i rozmasowując czerwone ślady na nadgarstkach. — Według profesjonalnej opinii Poppy jestem typową ofiarą zaklęcia czasowego. Dzięki opinii publicznej i dokumentacji stopień moich obrażeń zostanie potwierdzony zarówno w prasie, jak i w mowie, tak, że nikt się nigdy nie dowie... poza naszą trójką... że pamiętam znacznie więcej niż na to wyglądam.    

— Jak w styczności z zaklęciem udało ci się zapobiec utracie wspomnień? I dlaczego tyle zachodu, aby to ukryć?

— To _dlaczego_ jest powiązane z _jak_ — mówiąc, Snape egzaminował wolne od tatuażu przedramię, przesuwając palcami po nienaznaczonej skórze. — Peleryna Pottera miała w tym swój udział, ale wierzę, że to więź pozwoliła mi zachować wspomnienia. Więź na tyle potężna, by przywrócić mnie do życia, oferując ochronę większą niż jakikolwiek artefakt magiczny mógłby zapewnić.   

— Więź? Jaka więź?

Harry pomyślał o wymknięciu się z pokoju, ale spojrzenie Snape’a zatrzymało go w miejscu.

— Nie powiedziałeś nawet Dumbledore’owi? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. 

Harry, napotykając przenikliwe spojrzenie dyrektora spuścił głowę. Nie żałował tego, co zrobił, wręcz przeciwnie, jednakże co do wyjaśnień, to wolałby mieć je już za sobą.

— Powiedzieli, że nie będziesz nic pamiętać, no i zaklęcie Voldemorta zerwało naszą więź, więc…

— Zbyt mi to ułatwiasz — powiedział miękko Snape, ale nie rozwinął znaczenia swoich słów. W zamian ściągnął uwagę Dumbledore’a z Harry’ego na siebie. — Tak szybko jak zaczął się atak, unieszkodliwiłem tylu śmierciożerców, ilu zdołałem. Wiedziałem, że moja ignorancja wobec planów Czarnego Pana może doprowadzić do zdemaskowania mnie, ale sądziłem, że mogę uzyskać znacznie więcej informacji poprzez schwytanie jednego z jego zwolenników. Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, kiedy stanąłem twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem. Nie potraktował mojej zdrady lekko i zaatakował mnie jedną ze swoich bardziej kreatywnych klątw.

Dumbledore pogładził swoją brodę, wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na zamyślony, kiedy analizował zgodność opowieści Snape’a z dowodami zebranymi ubiegłej nocy. 

— To tłumaczy stan twoich szat oraz ślady krwi na ścianie i podłodze w korytarzu, w którym znaleźliśmy twoją różdżkę. A więc Voldemort przeklął cię i zostawił, abyś umarł. Co się stało potem?  

— Umarłem, oczywiście — prychnął Snape, opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka. Spojrzał na Harry’ego i dodał: — Ale nie przed tym jak Potter wymusił na mnie więź w idiotycznej próbie ratowania mi życia. 

— Zadziałało, nie? — wypalił w odpowiedzi Harry, bardziej niż trochę wkurzony, że Snape mówił o nim w tak pogardliwy sposób.

— Mogłeś umrzeć, głupi dzieciaku.     

Dumbledore uniesieniem dłoni położył kres ich kłótni. Nie wydawał się być przekonany, żeby jakakolwiek użyta przez Harry’ego więź była na tyle potężna, aby ochronić Snape’a przed którąkolwiek z dwóch klątw Voldemorta.

— Wymuszone więzi, ze względu na charakter ich tworzenia, są słabsze od tych wykonanych za obopólną zgodą i istnieją tylko trzy, które są wystarczająco potężne, aby złączyć jeden żywot z drugim. Dwie z nich wymagają zgody obu uczestników, a trzecia… — urwał, pogrążając się w milczeniu.          

— I dochodzimy do tego, dlaczego — powiedział Snape.

Dumbledore wstał i, zakładając ręce do tyłu, zaczął przemierzać pokój tam i z powrotem. 

— Jeśli czarodziejski świat dowie się, że w obliczu Klątwy Kronosa zachowałeś swoje wspomnienia, to wszyscy będą chcieli wiedzieć, jak tego dokonałeś. Zostanie wszczęte dochodzenie, przesłuchanie... 

— Potter, tworząc więź, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z potworności swojego czynu, ale ty już tak. To by go zniszczyło. Nikogo nie będzie obchodzić, że zrobił to, aby ocalić mi życie… minimalną karą dla każdego posądzonego o rzucenie Przędzy Morgany, i to bez wyjątku, jest dożywocie w Azkabanie. Zachodzę wręcz w głowę, gdzie Potter mógł natknąć się na ten czar, jako że jest on zaledwie wspomniany w programie nauczania. Ale ponieważ to już się stało i chłopak zabrnął w najczarniejszą magię, jaką tylko zdołał znaleźć, sugeruję, abyś ratował jego przyszłość póki jeszcze możesz.     

Dumbledore’owi nie uszło uwadze subtelne użycie przez Snape’a słowa „ty” zamiast „my”. Przystanął, spoglądając na Snape’a z nowo narosłą obawą, zupełnie jakby nie mógł zdecydować po czyjej stronie opowiadał się Snape.

— Więź została zniszczona przez zaklęcie Voldemorta, tak jak wspomniał Harry. Jakie więc dowody przeciw niemu będzie miało Ministerstwo? 

Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

— Jestem dowodem, którego potrzebują. Pamiętam niezwykle wyraźnie wszytko, co się wydarzyło tamtej nocy. A jeśli to nie wystarczy, aby ich przekonać… — Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do Harry’ego i chwycił go za prawy nadgarstek, odwracając jego rękę w taki sposób, aby palce ustawiły się grzbietem ku górze. Uwolnił Harry’ego jedynie po to, aby wyczarować szpilkę i nakłuć swój palec. Następnie ponownie wziął Gryfona za rękę i wycisnął odrobinę krwi na jego dłoń. Jak tylko czerwona kropla zetknęła się ze skórą Harry’ego, rozlała się w delikatne łuki i zawijasy, tworząc replikę tego samego symbolu, który w tym samym miejscu wyciął Harry dwa dni temu.    

— _Przędza Morgany_ zostawia blizny, które nigdy nie znikną — wymamrotał Snape, na jeden krótki oddech przechwytując spojrzenie Harry’ego, nim ponownie zwrócił się do Dumbledore’a: — Los Pottera jest w moich rękach. Zgadzasz się ze mną?

— Na to wygląda — powiedział Dumbledore. Brzmiał bardziej na zaintrygowanego niż złego, przyznając rację Snape’owi, aczkolwiek nadal przypatrywał się mu z nieufną dezaprobatą. — Co zamierzasz?

Snape pogładził kciukiem nadgarstek Harry’ego, przed uwolnieniem jego ręki. Była to na tyle krótka pieszczota, że Harry przypisał ją halucynacji zrodzonej z pobożnych życzeń. Wytarł palce o spodnie, aby pozbyć się krwawych znaków. 

— Jestem skłonny nadal udawać, że moje wspomnienia zostały wymazane, ale nie będę dłużej twoją marionetką, Albusie — oświadczył Snape. — Od dzisiaj nie mam względem ciebie żadnych zobowiązań.    

Zmarszczenie brwi Dumbledore’a graniczyło z grymasem niezadowolenia, ale skinął krótko głową na znak zgodny.

— Twoje życie należy do ciebie, Severusie. Gwarantuję, że nie będę ingerował w twoją przyszłość.

Snape wyprostował się, jakby ciążące mu brzemię zostało zdjęte z jego pleców. Triumfalny, poniekąd zadowolony z siebie uśmiech rozjaśnił całą jego twarz, nadając bladej skórze zdrowego wyglądu. Harry przyłapał się na podziwianiu czerwonej krzywizny dolnej wargi Snape’a.

— Mam inne warunki — kontynuował pewnie Snape po tym, jak pierwsze zwycięstwo dodało mu rozpędu — ale nie będę ich omawiał przy Potterze.

Harry oderwał wzrok od ust Snape’a, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Dlaczego muszę wyjść?

— Idź, Potter. Dorośli muszą porozmawiać.

— Jesteśmy w tym samym wieku!

— Fizycznie, tak, ale emocjonalnie nadal tkwisz w stadium niemowlęctwa.

— Powiedział ten, który czerpie przyjemność z terroryzowania jedenastolatków.

— Wystarczy! — Dumbledore skierował różdżkę na drzwi, otwierając je. — Wyjdź Harry. O twojej karze poinformuję cię później.

Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością i na odchodne zbył Harry’ego lekceważącym machnięciem ręki. _To na tyle, jeśli chodzi o nowy początek_ , pomyślał Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Rozdział: 3**

 

 

Przez resztę dnia sekret o prawdziwym stanie zdrowia Snape’a nie dawał Harry’emu spokoju. Ulgę przyniosła mu dopiero krótka wymiana spojrzeń z Dumbledorem. Wróciwszy do dormitorium, tylko połowicznie przysłuchiwał się sprzeczce Hermiony i Rona na temat nauki – Hermiona była za, Ron przeciw. Był zbyt zajęty martwieniem się kwestią „innych warunków”, których Snape nie poruszył przy nim. Dlaczego ten nie chciał, aby Harry wiedział, czym one były? Tego rodzaju tajemnice nie wróżyły nic dobrego.  

Hermiona trąciła go łokciem, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Harry, gdzie są notatki z transmutacji, które ci pożyczyłam?

— Notatki? — Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie je położył. — Myślę, że są w mojej...

Jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach. Zostawił szkolną torbę w skrzydle szpitalnym, opartą o stolik nocny przy łóżku Snape’a. Zerknął przez palce na Hermionę.

— Koniecznie musisz je mieć dziś wieczorem?

Ron prychnął i potrząsając głową, spojrzał w górę na Harry’ego.

— Jeszcze musisz pytać?

— No cóż, to _moje_ notatki… — zaczęła Hermiona obronnie. 

Harry wstał.

— No tak. W porządku, już idę. 

— …i wiem, że niedługo profesor McGonagall zrobi nam test...

— Zmierzam do drzwi — zawołał Harry przez ramię. 

— …wybaczcie, że dbam o moją edukację, coś, co wasza dwójka rzadko…

Portret zasunął się za Harrym, skutecznie przerywając Hermionie, zanim ta miała szansę w pełni rozwinąć swój wykład.

Całą drogę do skrzydła szpitalnego Harry spędził balansując pomiędzy uczuciem podniecenia i strachu. Nie umiał powiedzieć, co go teraz łączyło ze Snape’em, więc nie potrafił przewidzieć, jak ten zareaguje, widząc go ponownie.I to tak szybko.

 _Pewnie oskarży mnie o celowe zostawienie szkolnej torby_ , pomyślał Harry z nachmurzoną miną. Wydawało się, że Snape zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, aby wyprowadzić go z równowagi.  

Dotarł do drzwi prywatnego pokoju Snape’a w chwili, gdy Draco go opuszczał.

— Przyszedłeś odgrywać niańkę, Potter? — zapytał Draco ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. — Nie tracisz czasu, gdy w pobliżu pojawia się świeże mięso, nawet teraz? 

— Cóż mogę powiedzieć, jestem ludożercą — odparł Harry bezbarwnym głosem, który współgrał z jego obojętnym wyrazem twarzy – już dawno się nauczył, że reagowanie na zaczepki Draco było niczym zaproszenie do konfrontacji.

Draco zrzedła mina, ale nie dając się zbyć przez obojętność Harry’ego, powiedział:

— Mulgrew będzie rozczarowany. Otwarcie obnosi się z tym, że chciałby zostać twoim kolejnym posiłkiem.

— Będę miał to na uwadze. — Harry przeszedł obok niego, a otwierając drzwi, nagle dodał przez ramię: — Podziwiam cię, Draco. Niewielu chłopców w tej szkole zniosłoby głodówkę, na której _ty_ jesteś. Ja bym nie potrafił. 

Mrugnął do Draco porozumiewawczo i zostawił go za sobą wydającego nieartykułowane dźwięki, samemu zaś wpadając do pokoju Snape’a i szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi. Jego uśmiech zastygł w miejscu, gdy odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego przed nim Snape’a.  

— Czy zasada pukania przed wejściem do pomieszczenia ciebie nie dotyczy, Potter? — Snape zamienił swoją szpitalną koszulę na dżinsy i czarny podkoszulek. Jego stopy były bose, ale para czarnych trampek stała na brzegu łóżka wraz ze stosem ubrań. Czy to był powód, dla którego Draco odwiedził Snape’a?

— Przepraszam, ja… — Harry wątpił, że wdanie się w szczegóły wymiany zdań z Draco zjednają mu Snape’a, w związku z tym jedynie westchnął i wskazał na swoją szkolną torbę. — Zapomniałem torby. Przyszedłem, aby ją odzyskać. 

— A więc taka jest twoja wymówka? — Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. — Zostawiłeś tu szkolną torbę, aby mieć powód, by mnie zobaczyć?

— Tak, nie mogłem się doczekać, aby ponownie znaleźć się w twoim znakomitym towarzystwie — odrzekł Harry sucho niecałkiem zadowolony z faktu, że przewidział reakcję Snape’a. 

— Lepiej bądź dla mnie miły, Potter. Jedno moje słowo i będziesz czmychać przed dementorami w Azkabanie.

— Tak naprawdę nie zrobiłbyś tego — powiedział Harry, choć ciężko było mu utrzymać niepewność z dala od jego głosu.

— Oczywiście, że zrobiłbym. Jestem Severusem Snape’em, tutejszym sukinsynem, Ślizgonem z krwi i kości. Mały szantaż to dla mnie chleb powszedni. Może następnym razem pomyślisz dwa razy, zanim uciekniesz się do użycia nielegalnego zaklęcia. 

To, w jaki sposób Snape wypominał mu raz za razem jego „przestępczy” wyczyn zaczynało Harry’ego wyprowadzać z równowagi.

— Zrobiłem to, aby ci pomóc. Czy to cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczy?

Snape zacisnął usta, jakby powstrzymywał kolejną ciętą ripostę. Przeczesał palcami swoje długie, proste włosy i odwrócił wzrok. 

— Nikt cię nie prosił, abyś odgrywał wybawcę, Potter.

— Jak możesz być takim niewdzięcznym draniem? Ani razu nie powiedziałeś do mnie czegoś, chociażby zbliżonego do „dziękuję” za uratowanie ci życia.

Harry odwrócił się, aby otworzyć drzwi – zapominając w swojej złości o szkolnej torbie, po którą tu przyszedł – jednak Snape chwycił go za ramię, powstrzymując przed wyjściem.

— Ty naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z wagi tego, co zrobiłeś — wymruczał Snape, wyraz jego twarzy oscylował pomiędzy rozbawieniem a irytacją. Powoli obrócił Harry’ego przodem do siebie, przesuwając dłonie w górę jego ramion, na barki, i w ten sposób unieruchamiając go w miejscu. — Wyświadczyłeś mi przysługę, hmm? Powinienem być wdzięczny?

Stojąc tak blisko Snape’a, słysząc go mówiącego tak łagodnie, Harry niczego już nie był pewny. Uchwycił się więc uparcie swojego wcześniejszego gniewu, jedynej bezpiecznej emocji, którą prowokował w nim Snape.

— Czy nie jest to naturalna reakcja, gdy ktoś komuś ratuje życie? Bycie wdzięcznym?

— Wdzięczność — powtórzył Snape, wpatrując się przez kilka sekund w Harry’ego z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, zanim przebiegły uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta. Zaśmiał się pod nosem i skinął lekko głową, jakby dochodząc do jakiejś sekretnej decyzji dotyczącej tego, w jaki sposób odpowiedzieć na pretensje Harry’ego. Rozluźnił uścisk na jego ramionach, a gdy mu odpowiedział, zrobił to łagodniejszym, konwersacyjnym tonem: — Chciałbyś usłyszeć jak _Przędza Morgany_ zyskała swą nazwę?

Harry przyjrzał się Snape’owi podejrzliwie.

— Skąd ta nagła lekcja historii?

— Imienniczka zaklęcia, Morgana, była dzieckiem półkrwi, z nieprawego łoża — kontynuował Snape, ignorując wcześniejsze pytanie Harry’ego — wychowana w domu swojego ojca na niewiele więcej niż służkę, lecz potajemnie nauczana o magii przez swoją babkę, bezpośrednią potomkinię Morgany Le Fey. Matka Morgany popełniła samobójstwo na oczach własnego dziecka, kiedy dziewczynka miała zaledwie sześć lat, natomiast ojciec Morgany ledwie zauważał jej obecność, pomijając okazywanie wstrętu z powodu sprowadzenia na świat „mieszańca”, więc możesz sobie wyobrazić, jakiego rodzaju miała dzieciństwo.  

 _W porównaniu z tym, życie z Dursleyami nie wydawało się być takie złe_ , pomyślał Harry.

— Nie miała żadnej pozycji społecznej, niczego, co należałoby do niej, ani nawet miłości rodzicielskiej, która złagodziłaby trudy życia. Posiadała jednak urodę i dowcip oraz niezwykły talent do magii. W wieku szesnastu lat była tak potężna i sprytna, jak każda czarownica czy czarodziej w jej wieku. Niestety życie skrzywiło ją psychicznie, a śmierć babki, jedynego sojusznika w rodzinnym domu, wydarła z jej duszy ostatni skrawek człowieczeństwa. Morgana otruła macochę, udusiła dwóch przyrodnich braci, wypatroszyła ojca i opuściła dom, żeby podjąć pracę szwaczki.

— Zaczynam myśleć, że ta historia nie zakończy się „żyli długo i szczęśliwie” — powiedział Harry z wymuszonym uśmiechem, do głębi poruszony makabryczną opowieścią, jednak starając się tego po sobie nie pokazać. Strącił ręce Snape’a ze swoich ramion i przeszedł kilka kroków, udając zainteresowanie stosem książek na stoliku nocnym. — Więc czar nazywa się Przędza Morgany, ponieważ była szwaczką? Zgadza się?  

Snape wolno podążył za Harrym, zatrzymując się za nim na tyle blisko, że jego usta znajdowały się zaledwie centymetry od ucha Gryfona.

— Po części, tak. Widzisz, Morgana była mistrzynią w manipulowaniu mężczyznami, ale nie pokładała w nich wiary. Przyglądała się jak jej matka zostaje potraktowana niczym śmieć, uwiedziona i porzucona; nie miała zamiaru pozwolić swoim własnym kochankom postąpić z nią w ten sam sposób. Idąc za naukami babki, stworzyła czar, którym chciała przywiązać do siebie swoich kochanków…

Harry przełknął ciężko,czując rosnącą gulęw gardle. Miał wielką ochotę, aby zasłonić sobie uszy i zablokować głos Snape’a. Nie chciał słuchać reszty opowieści o Morganie, ale Snape zdawał się być zdeterminowany, aby torturować go każdym najdrobniejszym szczegółem.   

— Paraliżowała ich we śnie, kiedy byli najbardziej podatni na zranienie; proste zaklęcie unieruchamiające i stawali się bezradni. Następnie brała swoją igłę wraz z nićmi i zaszywała ich oczy, i usta, usidlając ich w świecie mroku, niezdolnych do krzyku, czy wezwania pomocy. Następnie dochodziło do wycinania piętn – ty byłeś miłosierny, Potter, używając swojej różdżki; Morgana wolała użyć zwykłego kuchennego noża – no i na koniec zaklęcie wiążące, więź, która odciska się tak głęboko w duszy, że jej słabsze ofiary czują się zmuszone do posłuszeństwa, zaledwie niewolnicy względem swoich partnerów.

Harry obrócił się, wyglądając niemal na tak nieszczęśliwego, jak się czuł.

 — Nie wiedziałem…

— Morgana utrzymywała swoich kochanków ślepych i niemych do czasu uzyskania nad nimi pełnej kontroli — przerwał mu Snape z wyrazem okrutnego rozbawienia na twarzy. Najwyraźniej bawiło go zadręczanie Harry’ego pełnym przemocy dziedzictwem zaklęcia wiążącego. — Niewidomi, głodem zmuszani do uległości, aż Morgana stała się całym ich światem; brzmienie jej głosu, jej dotyk na ich skórze, więź niczym łańcuchy wokół ich serc. W niektórych przypadkach ofiary umierały z głodu, zanim zdołała je złamać, niemniej jednak zawsze byłby inny mężczyzna, inna dusza do usidlenia. Jej kochankowie byli rozpoznawani po bliznach wokół ich oczu i ust, a także szkarłatnych piętnach na ich dłoniach. Nigdy nie trzymała ich zbyt długo przy życiu; jak na ironię, Morgana była równie zmienna w miłości, co jej ojciec. Ale ich przywiązanie do niej było głębokie i obsesyjne. Przędza Morgany jest najmroczniejszym rodzajem magii, Potter. Jest naruszeniem nietykalności osobistej, gwałtem… i wiedziałbyś to, gdybyś poświecił czas na dokładnie zbadanie zaklęcia. Czy choć raz zastanowiło cię, dlaczego ten, który użył tego zaklęcia, został tak surowo ukarany?

Harry’emu nie przychodziło do głowy nic, co mógłby powiedzieć. Nowe informacje wstrząsnęły nim, ale w głębi jego umysłu czaiła się straszna wątpliwość, co do tego, czy postąpiłby inaczej, wiedząc, z czym _Przędza Morgany_ tak naprawdę się wiązała. Wmawiał sobie, że poszukałby innego czaru, innego sposobu – ostatniej deski ratunku – na ocalenie osób, które kochał, ale jeśli teraz wróciłby do tego korytarza, przyglądając się umierającemu Snape’owi, posiadając jedynie _Przędzę Morgany_ jako sposób na ocalenie mu życia, to jakby postąpił? Czy kontynuowałby i poświęcił wolną wolę Snape’a tylko po to, aby utrzymać go przy życiu i przy sobie? To były pytania, których nie śmiał sobie zadać. 

Cień sadystycznego rozbawienia w oczach Snape’a przeszedł w silniejszą emocję, gdy ten przyparł Harry’ego do ściany.

— Wypowiadałeś słowa zaklęcia tak chętnie, tak szczerze, ale czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co _Arakalë_ znaczy? 

Słowo padające z ust Snape'a wysłało dreszcz bólu przez ciało Harry’ego i ten przycisnął dłoń do piersi tam, gdzie ból był najdotkliwszy. Potrząsnął głową i wyrzucił z siebie odpowiedź: 

— Nie, nigdy tego nie sprawdziłem. — Jego spojrzenie błądziło z jednej strony na drugą w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki, aby tylko nie patrzeć na twarz Snape’a.

— _Arakalë_ znaczy _jesteś mój_ — wyszeptał Snape tuż przed pocałowaniem Harry’ego.

Harry był zbyt oszołomiony, aby zareagować, zbyt oszołomiony, aby nawet poczuć cokolwiek w ciągu tych trzech sekund, podczas których usta jego i Snape’a się stykały. Kiedy Snape odsunął się, czarne spojrzenie nic nie straciło ze swojej intensywności, ale milczenie Harry’ego i jego szeroko otwarte oczy w odpowiedzi na pocałunek zabiły wszelaką emocję, która się w nich czaiła, a wyraz twarzy Snape’a zmienił się w szyderczy.

— Powinieneś zobaczyć swoją twarz, Potter — powiedział z przekąsem.

Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i podszedł do łóżka. Ze sterty książek stojącej na stoliku nocnym, zabrał jedną i opadł na materac. Swoją „lekcję historii” kontynuował z obojętnością.

— Zaklęcie zostało przekazane przez małą sektę, przez tych którzy praktykowali Mroczną Sztukę, poprawione i udoskonalone przez lata. Gdy jednak minimalna kara za jego rzucanie została zwiększona do dożywocia w Azkabanie, to jego popularność wśród nowoczesnych czarodziejów i czarownic spadła. W obecnych czasach, motywem podawanym przez tych, którzy użyli _Przędzy Morgany_ , jest niespełniona miłość. Po prostu niektórzy ludzie nie potrafią przyjąć „nie” za odpowiedź. Proszę bardzo, wykształciłem cię. A teraz wynoś się. Jestem zmęczony odgrywaniem nauczyciela.

Kolejny wstrząs bólu przeszył klatkę piersiową Harry’ego. Poznanie prawdy na temat _Przędzy Morgany_ było wystarczająco traumatyczne, ale pocałunek dla żartu, który otrzymał od Snape’a – pocałunek, który nawet teraz palił jego usta – to było zbyt wiele. Chwycił swoją szkolną torbę i praktycznie podbiegł do drzwi, ale nawet w stanie chaosu, w jakim znajdował się jego umysł, ciekawość wzięła górę. Zatrzymał się, i z ręką na klamce, obejrzał na Snape’a.

— Co się stało z Morganą?

Snape podniósł wzrok znad książki, a gdy odpowiedział, nagle spochmurniał:

— Zakochała się… tak prawdziwie… lecz jej wybranek opierał się jej do samego końca. Powiesił się, aby się od niej uwolnić. Ból z powodu zerwania ich więzi doprowadził Morganę do szaleństwa i podcięła sobie żyły tym samym nożem kuchennym, którym wycięła piętna na dłoniach swojego kochanka.

To było odpowiednie zakończenie do makabrycznej historii. Harry przycisnął dłoń do klatki piersiowej w pełni świadomy bólu, który teraz zanikał do tępego pulsowania. O czym Snape mówił dziś rano? _Przędza Morgany pozostawia blizny, które nigdy nie znikną._ Ta blizna kosztowała Morganę zdrowy rozsądek i życie. A czym jemu przyjdzie zapłacić?

Po raz ostatni spojrzał na Snape’a i wybiegł z pokoju.


	4. Chapter 4

  **Rozdział: 4**

Harry balansował niepewnie na drugim od góry szczeblu drabiny bibliotecznej, przesuwając końcem różdżki po grzbietach zakurzonych ksiąg – tych z najwyższej półki – w poszukiwaniu moli książkowych. Kara, którą wyznaczył mu Dumbledore, obejmowała odrobaczenie każdej zainfekowanej książki w bibliotece, a jako że księgi zawierające potężne zaklęcia były bardziej narażone na plagę robactwa, Harry otrzymał polecenie, aby zacząć od Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. 

Ron i Hermiona siedzieli przy stoliku kilka regałów dalej – nie widział ich, ale słyszał. Odrabiali razem lekcje, czekając na niego aż skończy swój szlaban. Zaraz po lekcjach musiał iść prosto do biblioteki i pracować do kolacji, i tak w każdy dzień, aż do uporania się ze swoim zadaniem. Podejrzewał, że z nadejściem ferii świątecznych jego kara przeciągnie się nawet dłużej, ponieważ zajęcia szkolne przestaną być dla niego wymówką. Przyjaciele zdecydowali się towarzyszyć mu podczas jego pierwszego szlabanu, gdyż odkąd Harry czuwał przy łóżku Snape’a, nie widywali go zbyt często. Jednakże ich towarzystwo było raczej rozpraszające niż podnoszące na duchu, ilekroć Hermiona beształa Rona za jego lekceważące podejście do obowiązków szkolnych.   

— Czy ty w ogóle próbujesz? — zapytała Hermiona, zapominając ściszyć głos. Harry usłyszał, jak z drugiego końca pokoju Madame Pince udziela nagany, po której nastąpił teatralny szept Hermiony: — Dwa tygodnie temu znałeś odpowiedź na każde pytanie. Jakim więc cudem zawaliłeś test? Zaczynam sądzić, że oberwałeś tym samym zaklęciem, które skradło wspomnienia profesora Snape’a.

Harry szperał w książce, którą zdjął z półki, cierpiąc z powodu wyrzutów sumienia, że nie powiedział swoim najlepszym przyjaciołom prawdy o Snapie i jego „obrażeniach”.

— Miałem sporo na głowie — powiedział Ron. W porównaniu do Hermiony brzmiał potulnie, tak jakby ta w końcu wymusiła na nim posłuszeństwo, gdy w grę wchodziło odrabianie lekcji i nauka. — Najwyższy czas coś zjeść. Możemy już iść?

To brzmiało bardziej jak Ron, którego znał. Wsunął książkę pod pachę i zszedł po drabinie, klucząc między rzędami regałów, aż dotarł do stolika, przy którym siedzieli Hermiona i Ron. 

— Zgadzam się z Ronem — powiedział, umieszczając ostatnie znalezisko na szczycie stosu książek oczkujących na odrobaczenie. — Pozostali są już prawdopodobnie w Wielkiej Sali. Muszę jeszcze skończyć te tutaj i dołączę do was.

Hermiona niechętnie zamknęła podręcznik.

— Jesteś pewien, Harry? Moglibyśmy zostać i pomóc ci...

— Nie, nie ma potrzeby, poradzę sobie. — Pomachał im na pożegnanie, uśmiechając się życzliwie i czekając aż znikną mu z pola widzenia, aby następnie ze znużonym westchnieniem osunąć się na zwolnione przez Rona krzesło. Nie miał nic przeciwko karze – jak Dumbledore zaznaczył, mogła być znacznie, znacznie gorsza – ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że w pewien sposób został oszukany. Na jego ramiona spadła kara za to co zrobił, a wszystko co dobre – zostało mu odebrane. Nawet szansa poznania Snape'a na nowo.

 _Nie bądź zachłanny Harry_ , zganił sam siebie. _Snape żyje i tylko to się liczy._

Ściągnął książkę ze szczytu stosu i otworzył ją, przeglądając strony, aby zobaczyć, czy nie ma na nich widocznych uszkodzeń. Mole książkowe były krótkie, płaskie i białe, łatwo wtapiały się w stronice, którymi się żywiły od początkowego stadium swojego rozwoju. Stopniowo stawały się coraz ciemniejsze i grubsze od ilości spożytego przez nich atramentu. Większość moli książkowych, które do tej pory usunął, było bladych i uśpionych, przyczepionych do grzbietów książek, i łatwych do usunięcia przez Evanesco. Rozbudzone mole książkowe, w zależności od zamieszkiwanej przez nich książki, były o wiele cwańsze. Harry nigdy nie przykładał wagi do potęgi słowa pisanego, dopóki nie spróbował zabić mola książkowego, który zjadł cały rozdział na temat zaklęć obronnych. Kiedy robak był martwy, słowa, które zjadł, błyskawiczne pojawiały się na stronach książki co, zdaniem Harry’ego, było całkiem satysfakcjonujące. Jednakże na większość książek były naniesione odnawialne uroki odpychające robaki, co prowadziło do uśpienia plagi robactwa. Harry zaczął wyczekiwać widoku pustej strony lub brakującego fragmentu akapitu tylko po to, aby przełamać monotonię. Kara była na tyle nudna, że zaczynał wątpić, czy ona w ogóle była pomysłem Dumbledore’a.

— Stawiam dziesięć galeonów, że to pomysł Snape’a — wymamrotał Harry.

— Przyjmuję zakład — niski, zmysłowy głos Snape’a wyszeptał mu do ucha.

— Ach! — Harry upuścił książkę, gdy ostry ból przeszył jego klatkę piersiową. 

— Cii, to biblioteka. — Palce Snape’a owinęły się wokół szyi Harry’ego, aby następnie przesunąć się do jego podbródka. Odchylił głowę Gryfona do tyłu, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — A może mam cię uciszyć?

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, Snape pochylił się, wymuszając na jego wargach delikatny pocałunek i, zważywszy na ich niewygodną pozycję, zrobił to całkiem nieźle. Jego palce ponownie zawędrowały w dół szyi Harry’ego, delikatnie przytrzymując go w miejscu, gdy swoim językiem nakłaniał jego usta do otwarcia.  

Na początku Harry nie mógł wyjść z szoku – _Snape mnie całuje_ – aby zareagować, ale gdy tylko pocałunek pogłębił się i język Snape’a otarł się o jego własny, instynkt wziął górę. Harry szarpnął głową i potarł usta grzbietem dłoni w mało przekonującej próbie okazania wstrętu. 

— Co ty wyprawiasz?

— Biblioteka... zdecydowanie — wymruczał Snape, zanim wyprostował się i wysunął stojące obok Harry’ego krzesło, usiadł na nim i upuścił stertę listów na blat stołu. Ubrany był w ciemne spodnie i źle dopasowany zielony podkoszulek, który wyglądał jakby pożyczył go od Hagrida – wyblakły materiał i pokryty plamami, które według Harry’ego były wynikiem starych eksperymentów. Jego włosy były tak długie jak widział je w skrzydle szpitalnym, sięgały trochę poza ramiona i opadały na jego twarz, zmuszając go do odgarnięcia ich palcami lub potrząśnięciem głowy.   

— Co z biblioteką? — Harry pogratulował sobie spokoju i opanowania, podczas gdy jego pierwszym impulsem było chwycenie Snape’a za kołnierz i zażądanie odpowiedzi dlaczego, do cholery, ten go pocałował... _znowu_. Harry’ego to nie bawiło.

— Zrobiłem listę wszystkich miejsc i okazji, które można uznać za „odpowiednie” do całowania. Biblioteka, skrzydło szpitalne... Sądzę, że „podczas szlabanów” również powinienem uwzględnić.

Pomimo, że szok wywołany pocałunkiem jeszcze nie minął, Harry musiał się roześmiać, kiedy zorientował się, do czego Snape robił aluzję swoją niewielką kpiną. Przypominał sobie swoją zuchwałą odpowiedź, kiedy został zapytany, czy chce Pocałunek. Tylko siebie mógł obwiniać za danie Snape’owi amunicji i sposobności do drażnienia się z nim w taki sposób. Co jeszcze zawstydzającego powiedział tamtej nocy? Bez wątpienia Snape mu przypomni.

— Ty naprawdę wszystko pamiętasz.

— Każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół.

— W takim razie powinieneś wiedzieć, że powiedziałem, abyś _zapytał_ mnie, czy chce się całować, a nie robić to, kiedy najdzie cię na to ochota.

— Ale chciałem zobaczyć twoją naturalną reakcję — argumentował Snape, jakby jego wysiłek by odkryć preferencje Harry’ego co do całowania był po prostu sprawą intelektualnej ciekawości. Podniósł książkę, którą Harry upuścił, obracając ją w dłoniach, niespokojna energia emanowała z każdego ruchu. — Przy okazji, jesteś mi winien dziesięć galeonów. Albus wykombinował tę karę samodzielnie. Wiesz, on nie zawsze używa swojej mocy w szczytnym celu. 

Harry _to_ wiedział, ale nie był pewny, dlaczego Snape rozmawiał z nim o tym tak spokojnie. Czy w końcu uderzenie Klątwą Kronosa zdołało usunąć kij z tyłka Snape’a? Czy to możliwe, że zanim przystąpił do śmierciożerców i zmarnował sobie życie, nie był takim drażliwym draniem, który żył tylko po to, aby terroryzować uczniów? Tak czy inaczej, ta towarzyska pogawędka niepokoiła Harry’ego.  

Odebrał książkę Snape’owi i wrócił do swojego polowania na robaka.

— Jest jakiś powód dlaczego tu jesteś? Inny niż badanie mojego upodobania do całowania się w bibliotece? 

Snape pchnął stertę listów w stronę Harry’ego.

— Wiesz co to jest?

Harry rzucił na nie okiem, zanim ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na książce, jego odpowiedź ociekała sarkazmem:

— Nie wiem, czyżby to były... listy?

— To listy miłosne. _Listy miłosne_ , Potter. — Snape skrzywił się na odrażający stos. — Ludzie, których nie znam, niektórzy wystarczająco starzy, aby być moimi dziadkami, piszą, aby powiedzieć mi, jak bardzo mnie podziwiają lub wyczekują spotkania ze mną, lub jak pragną zaciągnąć mnie w kąt ciemnego pokoju i zerwać ze mnie ubrania, i ssać mojego...

— Wystarczy — przerwał mu Harry. — Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych pikantnych szczegółów. Jesteś teraz bohaterem, i wbrew wszystkiemu, popularnym. Listy od wielbicieli to normalna kolej rzeczy. Dlaczego się tym nie cieszyć?    

— Nie jestem tobą, Potter — zaszydził Snape. — Nie chcę, aby wszyscy mnie kochali.

Harry spiorunował spojrzeniem Snape’a, wpadając z łatwością w ich dawny zwyczaj sprzeczania się. To było wyzwalające, móc powiedzieć do Snape’a dokładnie to, na co miał ochotę, bez potrzeby martwienia się o utratę przez Gryffindor punktów lub dostania szlabanu. 

— Nie rozumiem, co twoja nowo uzyskana popularność ma ze mną wspólnego. Albo przejdź do sedna, albo zostaw mnie samego, abym mógł to skończyć i pójść jeść.

Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią krótko, wszystkie książki wystrzeliły ze stołu, rozchodząc się na swoje właściwe miejsca na półkach.

— Gotowe. Skończyłeś. Zechcesz mi teraz w pełni poświęcić twoją uwagę?

— Jeszcze nie odrobaczyłem tych książek! — warknął na niego Harry, wściekły, że na próżno trudził się ze znalezieniem tych wszystkich zainfekowanych książek, gdyż i tak jutro będzie musiał ponownie je wszystkie odszukać. W takim tempie jego szlaban przeciągnie się na następny rok.   

— Mój problem najpierw — powiedział Snape, pośpiesznie przysuwając swoje krzesło do Harry’ego. Rozejrzał się wokół, aby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie kręci się w pobliżu; Madame Pince nie było w zasięgu wzroku, a wszyscy uczniowie poszli już na kolację. Zadowolony, że byli sami, Snape położył swoją różdżkę na stole i podniósł stos listów, wymachując nimi przed twarzą Harry’ego. — To twoja wina, Potter. Tkwię w tym bałaganie, ponieważ klątwa trafiła we mnie zamiast w ciebie. 

— Nie prosiłem, abyś mnie ratował!

— No cóż, ja również nie prosiłem, abyś mnie ratował, ale i tak to zrobiłeś, co podwaja twoją winę. Gdybym umarł, jak powinienem, nie prowadzilibyśmy teraz tej rozmowy.

— Większość ludzi byłaby szczęśliwa, że żyje.

— Większość ludzi nie jest dręczonych przez osiemdziesięcioletnie czarownice, które czują potrzebę załączenia swoich roznegliżowanych zdjęć wraz z ich pornograficznymi propozycjami! — powiedział Snape, ciskając z trzaskiem listy na stół. Naruszył przestrzeń osobistą Harry’ego i chwycił go za kark, zbliżając ich twarze ku sobie. — Jesteś mi dłużny, Potter. Chcę zadośćuczynienia, i ty mi je dasz.

Harry miał nadzieję, że wyraz jego twarzy nie zdradził podekscytowania, które poczuł pod wpływem żądania Snape’a, które było na tyle niejasne, że mógł sobie wyobrazić najróżniejsze rzeczy, jakie ten mógłby od niego zażądać… rzeczy, które on sam byłby skłonny mu dać. Skupił swoje spojrzenie na nosie Snape’a, aby nie zatracić się w tych ciemnych, przykuwających uwagę oczach.  

— Co dokładnie chcesz, abym zrobił?

— Chcę, abyś się ze mną umówił.

— Chcesz, abym _co_ zrobił?

— Umów się. Ze mną. — Snape ostrożnie wymówił każde słowo, czekając na zadziwioną odpowiedź Harry’ego typu „Och”, zanim wyjaśnił powód kryjący się za swoim żądaniem. — Jeżeli czarodziejski świat uwierzy, że umawiam się z tobą, _Harrym Potterem_ , to stanie się mniej prawdopodobne, że ci bezmyślni fani pomyślą, że mają u mnie jakiekolwiek szanse. — Szyderczy uśmiech poszerzył się na twarzy Snape’a. — Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach będzie konkurować ze Złotym Chłopcem czarodziejskiego świata w sprawach sercowych? Jak tylko gazety zwietrzą nasz romans, nikt z odrobiną rozsądku nie będzie chciał być rozpoznawany jako czarownica czy czarodziej, który podstępem próbował skraść miłość życia Harry’ego Pottera. Wyobraź sobie te wszystkie przekleństwa i uroki, którym taka osoba musiałaby stawić czoła! Myślałem nad tym długo i wnikliwie, Potter, i to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie mojego problemu.      

— Czy ludzie nie pomyślą, że to trochę... za szybko? Wszyscy wierzą, że straciłeś swoje wspomnienia, co, technicznie rzecz biorąc, czyni nas obcymi.

— Nieznajomy, który całymi godzinami czuwał przy moim łóżku, który opiekował się mną aż do powrotu do zdrowia i przyniósł otuchę w czasie, kiedy cały mój świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. To naturalne, że zakochałem się w tobie… a przynajmniej tak to przedstawią gazety. Tak przynajmniej sądzę, udzieliłem im krótkiego wywiadu na ten temat. 

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Już im powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy razem? — Strącił rękę Snape’a i wstał. —  Nie, nie zrobię tego. Napisz list, do tego, kto przeprowadził z tobą wywiad, i sprostuj, że miałeś urojenia, gdy rozmawiałeś z nimi za pierwszym razem. Nie zostanę twoją zasłoną dymną tylko dlatego, że nie chce ci się użerać z ludźmi, jak to robi każdy normalny człowiek.

Snape chwycił za brzeg koszuli Harry’ego, aby powstrzymać go przed odejściem.

— Czy już zapomniałeś, że twoja wolność zależy od mojego milczenia?

— Czy już zapomniałeś, że mnie nie znosisz? Co daje ci pewność, że to może wypalić? 

— _Twoje_ zdolności aktorskie może i są koszmarne, ale ja z oszustwa uczyniłem sztukę. Mógłbym przekonać czarodziejski świat, że jestem zakochany w Longbottomie, gdybym musiał...

— Prosisz o zbyt wiele...

— Byłeś skłonny związać się ze mną, ale udawać mojego chłopaka do końca roku szkolnego to już nie?

Harry zamarł. To były dwie całkowicie różne rzeczy, ale nie mógł wytłumaczyć tego Snape’owi bez wyznania uczuć, które do niego żywił. Snape odebrał milczenie Harry’ego jako sygnał, aby nalegać w swojej sprawie.  

 — Tu nie tylko chodzi o szaleńców wysyłających do mnie listy. Umawianie się z tobą utrzyma również durnych uczniów z dala ode mnie. Dziewczyna Weasleyów _mrugnęła_ do mnie, kiedy ją minąłem na korytarzu. — Snape zadrżał. — Nie wydawała się speszyć przez spojrzenie absolutnej odrazy, które jej posłałem, a z tego, co pamiętam o toku myślenia nastoletnich dziewcząt, osobowość taka jak moja w połączeniu z moją nową pozycją społeczną pozwoli mi wydawać się czarująco powściągliwym i zniewalająco nieosiągalnym. Będę zasypywany drobnymi podarunkami i liścikami przekazywanymi podczas zajęć lekcyjnych, i eliksirami miłosnymi, i...

— Dostrzegam twój punkt widzenia — przerwał mu Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. Ocena sytuacji przez Snape’a była prawdopodobnie bezbłędna, ale usłyszenie go mówiącego tak rzeczowo o swojej roli kolejnego hogwarckiego idola nastolatków rozbawiło Harry’ego. — Cóż, nie sądzę, aby publicznie umawianie się z chłopakiem było na tyle odstraszające jakbyś tego oczekiwał, ale przypuszczam, że większość dziewczyn wybierze raczej podziwianie cię z daleka niż narzucanie ci swojej osoby. Choć, jeżeli chodzi o Ginny, to nie ma gwarancji. Ona przerażająco trzeźwo podchodzi do takich rzeczy...

Snape trzymał mocno za koszulę Harry’ego.

— Czy to znaczy, że będziesz grzecznym chłopcem i będziesz współpracował?

 _To szaleństwo_ , pomyślał Harry, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że perspektywa była kusząca. Miałby pretekst do spędzania czasu ze Snape’em, no i jeszcze dochodziło do tego całowanie... jednakże ryzykowne było rzucenie się na oślep w udawany romans ze Snape’em, kiedy jego własne uczucia były aż nadto prawdziwe.  Na szczęście dla Snape’a, Harry był znany z lekceważenia wszystkich tych irytujących sygnałów ostrzegawczych w jego mózgu, kiedy planował zrobić coś lekkomyślnego.

— Będę współpracował, ale nie oczekuj ode mnie, że będę w tym dobry. Byłem zbyt zajęty udaremnianiem zamachów na moje życie, aby z kimkolwiek się umawiać.

— Nie martwi mnie to — powiedział Snape. Rozluźnił swój uścisk na koszuli Harry’ego, ale jej nie wypuścił. — W końcu „szybko się uczysz”.

 _Z jego pamięcią zdecydowanie wszystko w porządku_ , narzekał do siebie Harry. Natomiast do Snape’a powiedział:

— Jesteś pewny, że chcesz wypaść z obiegu? Możesz dojść do wniosku, że ktoś ci się spodoba, tu w szkole.

W rzeczywistości to było jedno z większych zmartwień Harry’ego.

— Mulgrew jest atrakcyjny, tak sądzę. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego przenikliwie, mając na myśli tego samego szóstoklasistę, który zdawał się być zadurzony w Harrym. — Jednak nie byłby w stanie uwarzyć eliksiru, gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, a ja wymagam przynajmniej odrobiny inteligencji przy doborze partnera.

— Mówimy o chodzeniu ze sobą, nie o wyborze z kim usiąść w klasie eliksirów.

— W każdym razie byli moimi uczniami, Potter — powiedział Snape, ignorując krytykę doboru swoich kryteriów randkowych. — Na samą myśl o umawianiu się z którymkolwiek z nich świerzbi mnie skóra.

— Nie znoszę wytykać oczywistego, ale… 

— Jeśli tak bardzo tego nie znosisz, to nie rób tego.

— Mówię tylko, że ja też byłem twoim uczniem. I nie byliśmy w zbyt dobrych stosunkach…

— Nieistotne.

Snape nie miał zamiaru przyznać się do wady w swoim toku myślenia.   

— A jeśli się okaże, że masz alergię na randki ze mną…

— Pocałowałem cię bez wpadania we wstrząs anafilaktyczny. Sądzę, że zaliczyłeś test. Jednakże — jego palce wślizgnęły się pod skraj koszuli Harry’ego, głaszcząc pieszczotliwie płaski brzuch — zawsze mogę cię przesłuchać do tej roli, jeśli chcesz... 

Pisk zaskoczenia powstrzymał Harry’ego od odpowiedzi. Podniósł wzrok, aby zobaczyć Rona stojącego kilka kroków dalej z rozszerzonymi w szoku oczami. Harry próbował wycofać się z zasięgu rąk Snape’a, ale ten objął go w pasie, zatrzymując w miejscu. 

— Chcesz czegoś? — Głos Snape’a był zimną pogardą.

Ron wzdrygnął się, coś nieokreślonego i dziecinnego zapłonęło w jego oczach, zanim potrząsnął głową „nie” i odszedł. Harry parzył za nim z konsternacją.

Snape również obserwował Rona, jak ten wychodził, ale w zimny, wyrachowany sposób. 

— Powiedz mi, Potter, zauważyłeś coś nietypowego w Weasley’u? Nie mam na myśli ostatnio, ponieważ każdy byłby odrobinę wystraszony po ataku na zamek, ale czy coś dziwnego wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni?

Harry zmarszczył czoło i spróbował pomyśleć, czy stało się cokolwiek niezwykłego, co mogło wpłynąć na Rona.

— Niespecjalnie. Na ostatnim wypadzie do Hogsmeade oddzielił się od naszej grupy – to było jakiś tydzień temu. Znaleźliśmy go kręcącego się wokół Wrzeszczącej Chaty, odrobinę zdezorientowanego, ale Hermiona zrzuciła to na Ognistą Whisky, którą Seamus puścił w obieg w pokoju wspólnym tuż przed wyjściem ze szkoły. Nawet Ron później z tego żartował, powiedział, że zastanawiał się, dlaczego podczas całej wycieczki Hermiona ani razu mu nie dogryzła. 

— Hmm… — Snape gładził dłonią plecy Harry’ego, w dół i w górę, sprawiając wrażenie pogrążonego we własnych myślach i nieświadomego intymnego gestu, ale wtem chwycił za przód spodni Harry’ego i pociągnął, wciągając go pomiędzy swoje nogi. — Wracając do twojego przesłuchania…

— Tylko nie znowu. — Harry próbował brzmieć na zirytowanego.

— Nie bądź wstydliwy, Potter. Wiem, że chcesz _tego_ od chwili, gdy pocałowałem cię po raz pierwszy w skrzydle szpitalnym. To było wypisane na twojej twarzy. — Chwycił go za ramię i przyciągnął bliżej. — Po prostu potraktuj to, jako trening zanim przekonany szkołę, że to na poważnie.  

Ujął Harry’ego za tył głowy i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, tym razem zaledwie stykając ich wargi ze sobą, drażniąc go, wabiąc go delikatnymi skubnięciami i obietnicą na coś więcej. Harry odzyskał równowagę, kładąc dłonie na poręczach krzesła i, kiedy Snape nie ustawał w swoich delikatnych pieszczotach, zainicjował pewny pocałunek, napierając na usta swojego byłego profesora z większą pasją niż umiejętnościami. Wtedy Snape oddał pocałunek, przechylając głowę Harry’ego w taki sposób, aby ich usta idealnie się dopasowały. Snape instruował go w technice lawirowania pomiędzy gorącymi, stanowczymi pocałunkami, które zapierały dech w piersiach, a powolnymi i zmysłowymi, kiedy ich języki splatały się ze sobą i Snape smakował do syta usta Harry’ego, wymuszając z nich niski, pochodzący z głębi gardła, potrzebujący jęk. W jakiś sposób Snape wmanewrował Harry’ego na swoje kolana, jedną dłonią chwycił go za biodro, a drugą zacisnął na włosach, sprawiając, że ten jęczał raz za razem wraz z nasileniem się pocałunków. Fantazja Harry’ego o byciu chłopcem z fotografii ziściła się i było nawet lepiej, niż to sobie wyobrażał.  

— Chłopcy!

Harry poderwał się nagle z kolan Snape’a i spadłby na podłogę, gdyby ten go nie złapał, otaczając ramionami w pasie.

Madame Pince, z naręczem książek do odłożenia, zmierzyła ich wzrokiem. 

— Jeżeli macie zamiar kontynuować, to sugeruję iść gdzie indziej. Bądźcie wdzięczni, że nie powiadomię dyrektora o waszym niestosownym zachowaniu.

— Tak, proszę pani — powiedział Harry, gdy zszedł z kolan Snape’a.

Snape wywrócił oczami, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak _świętoszek_. Poczekał aż Madame Pince odejdzie, zanim wstał i użył różdżki, aby pozbyć się ze stołu sterty listów.

— Zatem czas coś zjeść? — zapytał Harry’ego, zachowując się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło.

— Tak… tak przypuszczam… — Harry zaczynał sądzić, że cała ta sprawa z „chłopakiem” w rzeczywistości była częścią niecnego planu Snape’a, aby doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Jeśli tak, to odnosił on zamierzony efekt. 

Snape wyciągnął rękę wyczekująco.

— Więc?

— Co więc?

— Nie zamierzasz wziąć mnie za rękę?

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Co?

Snape prychnął z rozdrażnieniem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Mogę być nieco nie na czasie w byciu nastolatkiem, ale _wiem_ , widziałem te wszystkie zadurzone bachory, które zwykłem uczyć, trzymające się za ręce w korytarzach. A teraz, daj mi rękę.

Harry, niechętny do ustąpienia, z zakłopotaniem potarł spoconą rękę o spodnie. Całowanie, trzymanie się za ręce… jeśli nie będzie ostrożny, to zacznie poważnie traktować ten związek. Czy powinien dać się wciągnąć w przedstawienie Snape’a? 

— Nie bądź dziecinny, Potter — powiedział niecierpliwie Snape i sięgnął po rękę Harry’ego, chwytając ją stanowczo w swoją własną. Wyprowadził go z biblioteki, zmierzając do Wielkiej Sali.   

Nie umknęło uwadze Harry’ego, że ich późne przybycie na kolację i wejście do sali trzymając się za ręce, sprawiło, że wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w ich kierunku. Snape zgromadził swoją należną część spojrzeń, trochę nieufnych, niektórych pełnych podziwu, jako że to było jego pierwsze publiczne pojawienie się od chwili odmłodzenia go przez klątwę Voldemorta. Natomiast stół Gryffindoru wydawał się być bardziej zainteresowany zaskakującym widokiem Snape’a trzymającego Harry’ego za rękę. Nawet stół prezydialny eksplodował w spekulacjach na temat pary, chociaż sam Dumbledore wcale nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wstał i gestem rąk uciszył salę.

— Uczniowie, profesorowie, mogę prosić o chwilę uwagi? — Gwar prowadzonych przez uczniów rozmów przeszedł w szept, ponieważ każdy czekał, aby Dumbledore kontynuował. — Chciałbym, abyście przywitali nowego ucznia siódmego roku. Severusie, podejdź proszę do przodu.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła śmiertelna cisza, gdy Snape odstąpił od Harry’ego i podszedł do przodu sali przed stół prezydialny, gdzie Hagrid ustawił krzesło, tak jak to robił w pierwszą noc każdego roku.

— Oczywiście Severus Snape jest wam wszystkim znany, ale okoliczności zadecydowały, że powrócił do Hogwartu jako uczeń, aby… ahem, dokończyć swoją edukację. W związku z tym przeprowadzimy jedną z najkrótszych ceremonii przydziału, podczas której Tiara Przydziału ustali, który dom pan Snape zaszczyci swoimi talentami.   

Stół Slytherinu wydał okrzyk radości, pewny, że w swoje szeregi ponownie przywita jednego ze swoich, ale poza tym w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Harry’emu to wszystko wydało się bardzo surrealistyczne i bez wątpienia inni uczniowie czuli tak samo. Dlaczego martwili się ponownym przydziałem Snape’a? Gdzie indziej mógłby się dostać, jak nie do Slytherinu?

Snape usiadł na krześle i czekał na profesor McGonagall, aby ta umieściła mu Tiarę Przydziału na głowie. Harry spojrzał w bok, spodziewając się natychmiastowego okrzyku „Slytherin!” – lecz ten nigdy nie nadszedł. Spojrzał z powrotem na Snape’a i zobaczył, że jego ręce były mocno zaciśnięte na rondzie kapelusza, stanowczo trzymając go w miejscu, w międzyczasie sekundy przeszły w minuty. Z tego, co Harry mógł odczytać z mowy ciała Snape’a i ze sposobu, w jaki kapelusz naprężył się i rozciągnął na przeciw uchwytowi Snape’a, ta dwójka zdawała się prowadzić bardzo ożywioną dyskusję. Czegokolwiek dotyczył ich spór, wyglądało na to, że Snape wygrywał. 

— Tak, tak, więc rób jak chcesz — ustąpiła w końcu Tiara, oznajmiając z kapitulującym okrzykiem: — Gryffindor!

Harry’emu opadła szczęka.

— Nie wierzę. — Usłyszał czyjś komentarz. — Snape... w _Gryffindorze?_

McGonagall gwałtownie odebrała Tiarę Przydziału Snape’owi i, nie wyglądając przy tym na zadowoloną z obrotu sprawy, gestem ręki wskazała mu, aby ten dołączył do stołu Gryfonów. Uczniowie Gryffindoru, którzy cierpieli z powodu jawnej faworyzacji Ślizgonów przez Snape’a, podzielali jej sentyment.  

— To tak jakby Sam Wiesz Kto zdecydował się zostać mugolem — powiedział Dean, gdy Harry go mijał, a jego trafne porównanie wywołało u zgromadzonych wokół niego Gryfonów atak nerwowego śmiechu.  

 _Zrobił to ze względu na mnie._ Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że Snape zastraszył Tiarę Przydziału i zmusił, aby ta umieściła go w Gryffindorze, żeby w ten sposób mógł być blisko niego, ale dlaczego? By nadal móc go dręczyć czułymi pocałunkami w jednej chwili i chłodną obojętnością w następnej? Czy to część zemsty Snape’a za to, że wymusił na nim więź? Na Merlina, przecież ocalił mężczyźnie życie! Czy to nic nie znaczy? W porządku, użył do tego magicznego odpowiednika gwałtu, ale w tamtym momencie nie wiedział o tym! A jeżeli to nie dla zemsty, to jaki inny mógłby być ku temu powód? Przecież nie muszą być w jednym domu, aby wszyscy uwierzyli, że chodzą ze sobą, więc dlaczego Snape poczuł potrzebę zamiany?

Harry ruszył w kierunku pustego siedzenia tuż obok Rona, aby przekazać wieści o swoim związku na tyle delikatnie, na ile to możliwe, ale Snape dogonił go i chwycił za rękę, w zamian ciągnąć go na drugi koniec stołu. Usiadł na wolnym miejscu, ściągając za sobą Harry’ego i nie dając mu innego wyboru, jak tylko podporządkować się temu, jeśli nie chciał zrobić sceny. Snape podniósł puchar stojący przed Harrym, obejrzał go, następnie stuknął w niego różdżką, zmieniając jego kolor na ciemnoczerwony.      

— Od tej chwili będziesz pił wyłącznie z naczynia, które osobiście sprawdzę — powiedział Snape, zwracając Harry’emu puchar, gdy tylko ten wypełnił się po brzegi sokiem dyniowym. — Kolor czerwony oznacza, że jest bezpieczny. Jeżeli zmieni się na niebieski lub czarny, to nie pij z niego.

— Jak uroczo paranoicznie z twojej strony — zagruchał Harry, zdeterminowany sprawić, aby Snape poczuł się w ich fałszywym związku równie niekomfortowo, jak i on — i jak miło, że starasz się mnie ochraniać.  

Zniesmaczenie, które pojawiło się na twarzy Snape’a, utwierdziło Harry’ego w przekonaniu, że wykonał pierwszorzędną robotę w przyprawieniu go o mdłości swoim przesłodzonym tonem, lecz pożałował tego krótkiego smaku zwycięstwa, kiedy Snape niespodziewanie przypuścił na niego atak, przyciągając go do szybkiego i agresywnego pocałunku.

— Dla mojego Harry’ego, wszytko — wymruczał, pieszcząc opuszkiem kciuka jego dolną wargę, zanim odwrócił się i podniósł srebrne sztućce, aby powrócić do swojego posiłku z lubością, która mogłaby rywalizować z apetytem Rona. 

Harry zadrżał, poruszony do głębi zarówno słowami, jak i pocałunkiem, ale po euforii przyszło dołujące przypomnienie, że to nie było prawdziwe. Spuścił wzrok na swój talerz, z roztargnieniem przesuwając po nim jedzenie widelcem. _Kiedy mówi w ten sposób, prawie mu wierzę._

Przez kilka minut jedli w milczeniu. Harry był tym, który pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

— Przydział, umieszczenie w Gryffindorze… to z mojego powodu, tak?

Snape prychnął i opuścił swój widelec na talerz z brzdękiem.

— Słuchaj, Potter, nie wszystko obraca się wokół ciebie. — Zamilkł na chwilę, zmarszczył brwi, a następnie kontynuował: — Nie mniej jednak, w tym przypadku chodzi o _ciebie_ , ale _nie przyzwyczajaj się_ do myśli, że już zawsze tak będzie. Nikt nie lubi egocentryków.

— Sadystycznych drani też nikt nie lubi, ale  — powiedział Harry, dźgając widelcem swoje jedzenie — ty jesteś w porządku.

Snape parsknął.

— W porządku? Myślę, że jesteśmy dużo dalej, niż „w porządku”, nie uważasz? Poza tym, to nie ja jęczałem tak głośno, że aż wyrzucili nas z biblioteki.

— Hej! — Harry zasłonił mu dłonią usta, mając na uwadze pierwszoklasistów, którzy siedzieli naprzeciw, gapiąc się na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Pochylił się, sycząc do ucha Snape’a: — Czy mógłbyś przestać mówić takie rzeczy? Zgodziłem się zrobić to, co chciałeś, ale czy nie mógłbyś być trochę bardziej dyskretny?

Snape poczekał, aż Harry zabrał dłoń, a następnie posłał mu niebezpieczny uśmieszek. Tylko Snape mógł w jednej chwili zmienić przyjacielski wyraz twarzy w pełen groźby grymas. Zsunął dłoń na talię Harry’ego, obejmując go, i nachylił się ku niemu, ustami praktycznie dotykając ucha Harry’ego. — Tylko grzeczni chłopcy zostają nagrodzeni. Będę zachowywał się w miejscu publicznym tak długo, jak ty... no cóż, będziesz gdziekolwiek indziej. 

— Zboczeniec — powiedział Harry, odpychając go, pomimo że tak naprawdę była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciał zrobić.

— Dlaczego upierasz się, aby zepsuć mi zabawę? Jestem całkowicie normalnym _nastoletnim_ chłopcem z całkowicie normalnymi _nastoletnimi_ hormonami — powiedział Snape, uśmiechając się złośliwie, jednakże już do końca posiłku nie dotknął Harry’ego. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział: 5**

W swoim nowym domu Snape nie został powitany z otwartymi ramionami. Całą swoją karierę nauczycielską spędził na robieniu sobie wrogów z Gryfonów i większości z nich ten wymuszony rozejm nie zachwycał. To prawda, że złośliwy profesor eliksirów odszedł zastąpiony przez apatycznego nastolatka, ale w pamięci Gryfonów wspomnienie o jego tyranii nadal było świeże, dlatego trzymali się na uboczu, kiedy to u boku Harry’ego Snape wkroczył do pokoju wspólnego.

Trzeba przyznać, że Snape nie przykładał wagi do swojego statusu odludka, traktując pobyt w wieży Gryffindoru jak spędzenie wakacji z członkami rodziny, których niekoniecznie lubił, ale musiał nauczyć się tolerować. Jak tylko wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, chwycił Harry’ego za rękę i mocno trzymał, a jeżeli rzucane w ich stronę ciekawskie, czasami wrogie spojrzenia przeszkadzały mu, to nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

Zachował swój spokój i nieczytelny wyraz twarzy, niemniej stanął za Harrym, traktując go niczym tarczę, kiedy Ginny ruszyła ku niemu, machając i uśmiechając się. Używał go jako bariery między sobą a Ginny do czasu aż dziewczyna dała za wygraną i wróciła do konwersacji ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Hermionę i Rona nie dało się tak łatwo zbyć.

— Harry, dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś, że ty i Snape jesteście... — Hermiona nie bardzo wiedziała, jak dokończyć swoją wypowiedź, wskazując najpierw na Snape’a, to na Harry’ego, następnie skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i przyszpiliła przyjaciela surowym spojrzeniem. — W każdym razie, powinieneś nam powiedzieć.

— Tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy… — Harry prawie ugryzł się w język, gdy Snape szturchnął go łokciem, przerywając mu w połowie zdania, i szybko się poprawił: — Właściwie, to tak jakby… stało się… dzisiaj w bibliotece, więc nie mogłem powiedzieć wam wcześniej.    

— Ale to Snape — wypalił Ron, nie zadając sobie trudu, aby ukryć swoje obrzydzenie, piorunując Harry’ego wzrokiem. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że przez cały ten czas leciałeś na Snape’a i nawet słowem o tym nie wspomniałeś?

— Co jest złego w tym, że Potter na mnie leci? — zapytał chłodno Snape, ratując Harry’ego od konieczności upokarzających zwierzeń.

— Co jest z tym _nie tak?_ W szczególności po tym w jaki sposób go traktowałeś... w jaki w sposób traktowałeś nas wszystkich?

— Ron, on już nie jest profesorem Snape’em — przypomniała mu Hermiona, wprowadzając do rozmowy nieco wymaganej logiki. — Niczego nie pamięta, to nie w porządku osądzać go za to, kim kiedyś był.

Snape wyglądał na równie zdumionego obroną Hermiony, co Ron i Harry, ale jego zaskoczony wyraz twarzy szybko przeszedł w zraniony, idealnie odpowiadający opisowi Hermiony, jako ofiary utraty czasowej, którą powinno się żałować, nie atakować. 

Niestety Rona to nie przekonało.

— Tylko dlatego, że wygląda inaczej, nie znaczy, że się zmienił. Niektórzy ludzie po prostu rodzą się podli.  

— Posuwasz się za daleko... — Harry próbował stanąć w obronie Snape’a, ale ten mu przerwał, wychodząc przed Pottera i skupiając na sobie gniew Rona.

— Słyszałem gorsze rzeczy na swój temat od mojego własnego ojca, więc daruj sobie obelgi. Sądzisz, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry dla twojego przyjaciela? To jest nas dwóch, jednakże on powiedział „tak” i zamierzam wykorzystać szansę bycia z nim.

— Ale…

— Jeśli naprawdę jesteś jego przyjacielem, to uszanujesz jego wybór.

Ron zatoczył się do tyłu, jakby Snape go uderzył, a zanim obrócił się na pięcie i odmaszerował, zszokowany rzucił okiem na Harry’ego. Hermiona posłała Harry’emu przepraszające spojrzenie, a następnie pobiegła za rudzielcem. Snape zatrzymał Harry’ego, gdy ten chciał za nimi podążyć.

— Niech idą. Granger przemówi mu do rozsądku.

— Nie mogę im tego po prostu wyjaśnić? Nic nie powiedzą…

— Gramy według moich zasad, Potter, pamiętasz? — Grupa pierwszorocznych minęła ich i Snape wciągnął Harry’ego w ciemny kąt, w pobliżu kominka, przyciągając go do czegoś, co mogło wyglądać na zwyczajny uścisk między chłopakami, i powiedział cicho: — To sekret między tobą a mną.

Harry zadrżał, ten dziwny niewielki ból w piersi szarpnął na krótko, aby zostać stłumiony przez ciepło rozchodzące się w jego ciele, gdy Snape go objął. Czuł się rozdarty, pragnąc zwyczajnie dać za wygraną i poddać się temu fałszywemu romansowi, ale jednocześnie wiedząc, jak niebezpieczne byłoby pozwolić sobie wejść w tę rolę zbyt głęboko.

Wyswobodził się z objęć Snape’a z wymuszonym śmiechem.

— Ale to nie tylko my. Zapomniałeś o Dumbledorze.

— _Hmpf,_ wierz mi, nie zapomniałem — burknął Snape, okazując pierwsze oznaki prawdziwej nastoletniej drażliwości, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni spodni — lecz nie mieszajmy go do tego. Dumbledore, będący częścią tego planu, stworzyłby bardzo nieprzyjemny trójkąt, nie sądzisz? 

Harry skrzywił się.

—  Wiesz co ja sądzę? Sądzę, że nie chcę nigdy więcej słyszeć słowa „Dumbledore” i „trójkąt” w jednym zdaniu.

Severus zaśmiał się i po raz kolejny Harry został zadziwiony sposobem w jaki rozbawienie rozjaśnia twarz Snape’a. Jego ostre rysy złagodniały przez wyraz wesołości, czego Harry nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że jest możliwe ze skwaszonej miny dawnego profesora. Zastanawiał się, kto jeszcze widział ten uśmiech, czy słyszał ten śmiech i czy tak jak Harry wiedzieli, jak rzadki był to widok.

— Skoro Weasleya i Granger mamy z głowy, to może opowiesz mi o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło w noc ataku.

— Nawet tę część, o której już wiesz?

— Wszystko. Może jakieś szczegóły nam umknęły. 

Resztę wieczoru Harry spędził w towarzystwie swojego byłego profesora, na uboczu, relacjonując mu wydarzenia z ataku, którym ten uważnie się przysłuchiwał. Snape musiał wysłuchać dwa, trzy razy tę samą historię, zanim został przekonany, że Harry powiedział mu wszystko, ale ze swojej strony nie udzielił żadnych informacji, czy swoich podejrzeń co do intruza, który wdarł się do Hogwartu. 

— Powinniśmy iść do łóżka — powiedział Harry’emu po dłuższej chwili milczącej kontemplacji.

— Co. — Słowo, które opuściło usta Harry’ego, było bardziej westchnieniem niż pytaniem. 

—    Co masz na myśli mówiąc: „co”? Łóżko. Miejsce, w którym się śpi.  

— Och, jasne, łóżko. — Harry otrząsnął się i wydał nerwowy chichot, ale wtem uderzyła go realność sytuacji: Snape był Gryfonem. Snape był na tym samym roku co Harry. Łóżko i szafka prawdopodobnie zostały już dostawione do dormitorium w chwili, jak tylko Snape został przydzielony.

 _Jest źle_ , pomyślał Harry. Jak będzie w stanie spać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Snape?

* * *

Wedle przewidywań, w ogóle nie spał.

Proste przebranie się w piżamę wyczerpało go nerwowo, a przypływ adrenaliny nigdy całkowicie nie zelżał, nawet po tym jak wpełzł do łóżka. Większość nocy spędził, przewracając się z boku na bok, zbyt świadomy tego, że Snape spał zaledwie kilka metrów od niego. No i teraz, na śniadaniu, miał problem z utrzymaniem otwartych oczu. Jego jedyną pociechą było to, że dobrze przespana noc wprawiła Rona w znacznie przyjemniejszy nastrój i teraz razem z Hermioną siedzieli przy stole Gryffindoru po obu stronach Harry’ego, podczas gdy Snape zajął miejsce naprzeciwko.

Harry obserwował zaczerwienionymi oczami, jak Snape pochłaniał drugi talerz jedzenia.

 _Jest jak opętany, gdy w grę wchodzi jedzenie_ , pomyślał ze znużonym uśmiechem. Może przez cały ten czas powodem, dla którego Snape wyglądał na poirytowanego, siedząc przy stole nauczycielskim, było to, że ilekroć któryś z jego współpracowników próbował z nim rozmawiać, uniemożliwiał mu cieszenie się swoim posiłkiem. To była teoria, którą Harry uważał za dziwnie ujmującą…

Powietrze zadrgało wokół nich, trzepot skrzydeł zasygnalizował nadejście poczty. Hedwiga przyniosła mu egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego” i trzy listy – co stanowiło trzy więcej, niż zazwyczaj otrzymywał – ale to było niczym w porównaniu z plikiem pocztówek i listów, które upadły na kolana Snape’a. Ten nawet nie spojrzał na nie znad swojego talerza, ciskając paczkę w Harry’ego.

— Zajmiesz się nimi, dobrze?

Harry skrzywił się, trzymając paczkę na wyciągnięcie ręki, jako że unosząca się znad wielu różnobarwnych kopert mieszanka perfum przyprawiała o mdłości.   

— Co niby mam z nimi zrobić?

— Spal je, wyrzuć, zmień w papier toaletowy – nie dbam o to.

Harry zmarszczył nos na ostatnią sugestię i ostatecznie pozbył się ich zaklęciem.

— Spójrz, Harry — powiedziała Giny, wskazując na wydanie „Proroka Codziennego”. — Piszą o tobie i Snapie.

 _Zapomniałem, że rozmawiał o nas z reporterem._ Harry rozłożył gazetę, aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się artykułowi. Nagłówek głosił: **_Hogwarcki Bohater Traci Pamięć, ale Zyskuje Miłość: Jak Severus Snape Zdobył Serce Chłopca, Który Przeżył._**        

_I w ten sposób ostatni strzęp mojej dumy uleciał_ , pomyślał Harry, ponownie składając gazetę.

— Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie chciał o tym czytać.

— Mów za siebie, Harry — powiedziała Giny, wyrywając mu z ręki gazetę, zanim zdołał się jej pozbyć. Kilka uczennic z szóstego roku skupiło się wokół Gryfonki, czytając artykuł, okazyjnie wydając „ochy” i „achy” nad tym, co Snape opowiedział reporterowi. Sądząc po wydawanych dźwiękach – i roziskrzonych spojrzeniach rzucanych w jego stronę – treść musiała być wyjątkowo bzdurna i romantyczna.  

— Naprawdę trzymałeś go za rękę, kiedy spał? — zapytała cicho Hermiona, trzymając gazetę na swoich kolanach, tak aby nikt nie zauważył, że ją czyta.

Harry westchnął.

— Tylko nie ty, Hermiono.

— Wiem, przepraszam, ale to jest takie…

— Upokarzające?

— …słodkie.

Harry schował twarz w dłoniach. _Słodkie?!_ Co konkretnie Snape powiedział dziennikarzowi? Czy aby na pewno chce to wiedzieć?

— To naprawdę piękna historia, Harry — podkreśliła Hermiona, dodając obronnie: — a poza tym, pozostali czytają, dlaczego ja nie mogę? W końcu jestem twoją przyjaciółką.

 _Pozostali?_ Rzucił okiem na Wielką Salę, na grupki uczniów stłoczonych nad wydaniami „Proroka Codziennego” i zrozumiał, że Ginny i jej przyjaciele nie byli jedynymi zgłębiającymi szczegóły jego nowego związku. I to nie skończy się tylko na Hogwarcie – nie było wątpliwości, że teraz, gdy wersja historii Snape’a o tym, jak zaczęli się umawiać, stała się sprawą publiczną, czarodzieje i czarownice w każdym wieku czytają o życiu miłosnym Harry’ego w zaciszu swoich domów.    

— Po raz kolejny moje życie staje się wydarzeniem na pierwszą stronę. 

— Przebolejesz to — powiedział Snape bez cienia współczucia w głosie, chociaż to było jego winą, że cała ta historia w ogóle zaistniała.   

Ron posłał Snape’owi gniewne spojrzenie.

— Teraz już nie tak słodko, co?

Snape upuścił widelec na pusty talerz i wierzchem dłoni starł z ust okruszki tosta niezupełnie z galanterią, którą opisywał artykuł, ale tak czy inaczej zdradzieckie serce Harry’ego zabiło szybciej, kiedy te czarne oczy uniosły się i spojrzały wprost na niego.   

— Chciałem, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, jak się w sobie zakochaliśmy. Źle zrobiłem, mówiąc im?

Przy stole Gryffindoru zrobiło się cicho, gdyż pozostali uczniowie czekali, aby usłyszeć odpowiedź Harry’ego. 

— N-nie — wyjąkał, przywołując odważny wyraz twarzy, pomimo że miał ochotę zaszyć się w głębokiej, ciemnej jamie i ukrywać w niej do końca roku szkolnego. Powiedział _„jak się w sobie zakochaliśmy”_ … Mniejsza o to, że Snape był w trakcie odgrywania swojej roli – jak on miał odwagę powiedzieć te zawstydzające rzeczy na oczach całej szkoły? Harry wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się, zdeterminowany dać dobre przedstawienie, nawet jeśli nie posiadał umiejętności Snape’a w oszustwie. Zresztą nie musiał udawać – to było jego przewagą. Traktował poważnie każde wypowiedziane słowo. — Nie, nie było złe, ale chyba nie chcesz, aby wiedzieli o _wszystkim?_ Niektóre rzeczy powinny zostać wyłącznie między nami, pamiętasz?

Implikacja Harry’ego, że w tej historii może być nawet coś więcej, przerwała ciszę, stół Gryffindoru eksplodował w nieprzerwanym gwarze spekulacji i Harry był zadowolony z tego faktu. Jakiekolwiek będą ich wyobrażenia skandalicznych sytuacji, to będą bardziej interesujące niż prawda, a tak długo jak będą pochłonięci przez ich własną wyobraźnię, nie będą domagać się wyjaśnień.    

Snape wyglądał, jakby miał coś więcej do powiedzenia, ale Dumbledore stanął za nim i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

— Możemy zamienić słowo, panie Snape?

Snape wstał, jego wyraz twarzy stał się znużony, a usta mocno zaciśnięte z niezadowolenia. 

— Zaczekaj na mnie, to razem pójdziemy na zajęcia — powiedział do Harry’ego, a następnie wyszedł za Dumbledore’em z sali, nie dając Harry’emu szansy na potwierdzenie lub odmowę.  

 _Cóż, równie dobrze podczas jego nieobecności mogę przeczytać pocztę_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, niemniej wolałby być częścią rozmowy tej dwójki, czegokolwiek by ona nie dotyczyła. Czy chodziło o atak? Czy pojawiły się nowe poszlaki? Harry wątpił, aby Snape powiedział mu cokolwiek, nawet jeśli by go o to zapytał. Jak już Snape się wyraził, chciał, aby pewne rzeczy „pozostały jedynie między nimi”, z Harrym, to było oczywiste, że miał też pewne tajemnice, które dzielił wyłącznie z Dumbledore’em.  

Harry usilnie starał się nie myśleć oniewierności,zwłaszcza po komentarzu „trójkąta” z wczorajszej nocy.

 _Nawet nie myśl w ten sposób_ , powiedział sobie, zabierając się za listy, które otrzymał. 

Pierwszy był od reportera z prośbą o wywiad – _Pewnie nie ostami, tego typu, jaki otrzymam_ , pomyślał Harry z jękiem i szybko się go pozbył. Drugi przyszedł od pani Weasley, której oddanie „Tygodnikowi Czarownica” było widoczne w sposobie w jaki pisała o Snapie, przypominając Harry’emu, aby ten odpowiednio mu podziękował za uratowanie życia – _Jak przeczyta, że chodzimy ze sobą, będzie codziennie wysyłać listy_ , pomyślał Harry z kolejnym, przeciągłym jękiem. Ron spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi, ale Harry schował do torby list od pani Weasley, nie zawracając sobie głowy wyjaśnieniami.   

Trzeci list zawierał jedynie jedno długie zdanie, pospiesznie nabazgrane na zwykłym, białym pergaminie:

**_Daj sobie spokój ze Snape’em albo pożałujesz._ **

_Jeśli miałbym odpuścić, zrobiłbym to dawno temu_ , pomyślał Harry – tym razem jęk ugrzązł mu w gardle – gdy złożył list i wsunął go do koperty, nie okazując przy tym emocji. Od niechcenia rozejrzał się, zastanawiając się, czy to któryś z uczniów przysłał mu notkę z pogróżkami i zauważył, że Keegan Mulgrew wpatrywał się w niego od strony stołu Puchonów. Spuścił głowę niemal w tym samym momencie, w którym Harry na niego spojrzał, niemniej w jego ciemnobrązowych oczach błysnął gniew. Harry odwrócił się w chwili, gdy Snape wrócił z rozmowy z Dumbledore’em.

— Dzięki Merlinowi, nie trwało to długo — powiedział Snape, gdy ponownie usiadł przy stole, lecz jedno jego spojrzenie na dziwnie obojętny wyraz twarzy Harry’ego sprawiło, że rzucił okiem na stół. — Kto z was zdołował Pottera podczas mojej nieobecności?  

— Nie wygląda dla mnie na zdołowanego — powiedziała Hermiona, szukając na twarzy Harry’ego wszelkich oznak potwierdzających spostrzeżenie Snape’a.

— Nie patrzysz wystarczająco uważnie — Snape wpatrywał się w Harry’ego wnikliwie, jakby był o krok od użycia _legilimens_ i wdarcia się do jego głowy, aby zobaczyć, co go trapi, jednak Harry zbył to śmiechem.

— Po prostu tęskniłem, gdy cię nie było, to wszytko — powiedział, chowając notkę wraz z listem od pani Weasley do torby. — Gotowy na zajęcia?

Oczy Snape’a się zwęziły, ale wstał, gdy zrobił to Harry, i nie próbował wyciągnąć od niego prawdy.  

— Czekaj, my też idziemy — powiedział Ron, dopijając napój, zanim wstał od stołu, zostawiając sfrustrowaną Hermionę, która zabrawszy swoje książki i pergaminy, dołączyła do trzech chłopców.

Harry’emu ulżyło, że ma towarzystwo – Snape mógł go przesłuchiwać całą drogę do klasy, jeśli zostaliby sami, a Harry nie sądził, aby notka była warta wspomnienia. Stawił czoło Voldemortowi – z pewnością mógł sobie poradzić z jednym z fanów zazdrosnym o Snape’a.

* * *

Snape bardzo łatwo przystosował się do bycia uczniem. Odpowiadał na pytania, które innym sprawiały trudności – nawet Hermionie, ku jej przerażeniu – i w przeciwieństwie do większości swoich rówieśników nie wahał się zadawać swoich własnych pytań. Prowadziły one do nowych dyskusji, które były ciekawe i pouczające, choć niektórzy profesorowie ubolewali nad tym, że po jednym takim pytaniu Snape’a, które wymuszało na nich drastyczne odejście od bieżącego tematu, nie byli w stanie zrealizować założonego programu zajęć.

— Nauczyciele lubią pytania — powiedział Snape, gdy po obiedzie szedł razem z Harrym na eliksiry. — To pozwala im wierzyć, że ktoś faktycznie słucha tych wszystkich bzdur, które wychodzą z ich ust. 

— Nie przypominam sobie, abyś lubił pytania — odparł Harry.

— To dlatego, że ja nie wygaduję bredni. Wszystko, co musicie wiedzieć, przekazuję wam tak zwięźle, jak to tylko możliwe. Jeżeli nie załapaliście za pierwszym razem, to już nie moja wina. 

— Hmm. — Było niezobowiązującą odpowiedzią Harry’ego. 

— Wnioskuję, że się nie zgadzasz. — W odwecie Snape wziął Harry’ego za rękę – cały dzień był na tyle czuły względem niego, na ile pozwalała przyzwoitość. Nawet raz go pocałował w korytarzu, zaraz po tym jak ten zasugerował, że nie muszą się stykać biodrami, aby ludzie uwierzyli, że są parą. Po tym zdarzeniu zatrzymałbyswoją sugestię wyłącznie dla siebie, gdyby to tylko oszczędziło mu późniejszego dyskomfortu ciasnych spodni. Chwilę wytchnienia zyskał jedynie w porze lunchu, kiedy to Snape był zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, aby przejmować się Harrym. Jednakże teraz, jak zazwyczaj, zmierzali na eliksiry, zajęcia których Harry obawiał się cały dzień, gdyż dzielili je ze Ślizgonami.

Jak tylko weszli do klasy eliksirów, Harry uwolnił swoją rękę, rozglądając się za Ronem, czy ten, dla odmiany, nie zechciałby z nim usiąść. Jednakże Snape wziął go pod ramię i pociągnął na sam przód klasy, przed biurko.  

— Czy na każdych zajęciach musimy siedzieć razem?

— Z kim sugerujesz, abym siedział? Z Gryfonami, którzy mnie nienawidzą, czy Ślizgonami, którzy, dla odmiany, też mnie nienawidzą.

— Więc…

— Możesz usiąść ze mną, Severusie — powiedział Draco, zajmując miejsce niedaleko nich. Harry spodziewał się problemów w klasie, wiedząc, że będą razem ze Ślizgonami, ale nie był przygotowany na to, aby usłyszeć Draco mówiącego do Severusa, jakby ci byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Inni Ślizgoni mogli postrzegać Snape’a jako zdrajcę własnego Domu, ale najwyraźniej nie Draco ­- i Harry, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, odkrył, że jest zirytowany tym pokazem lojalności. 

Snape spojrzał na Harry’ego, wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wstawać, ale Harry na powrót pociągnął go w dół. 

— Nie, w porządku. Możemy siedzieć razem. 

— Skąd ta nagła zmiana decyzji? — zapytał Snape, wyciągając podniszczony podręcznik z torby.  

Harry nie odpowiedział, oglądając się przez ramię na Draco. Jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy zobaczył pełen wyższości uśmiech, który posłał w jego stronę Ślizgon. Odwrócił się i złościł w milczeniu, pewny że jest w tym coś więcej niż tylko oferta dzielenia ze Snape’em ławki. 

 _Naprawdę mam dość tego jego zadowolonego z siebie uśmiechu_ , przemknęło Harry’emu przez myśl, gdy profesor Barrett, nauczycielka która została zatrudniona w zastępstwie Snape’a, rozpoczęła zajęcia. Profesor Barrett była poczciwą czarownicą o zaraźliwym uśmiechu i niewyczerpaną ilością cierpliwości – dokładne przeciwieństwo jej poprzednika. Na dzisiejszych zajęciach poleciła im uwarzyć eliksir odmładzający i zaopatrzyła każdego z nich w obumierającą roślinę, aby pod koniec zajęć mogli na niej przetestować swój eliksir. Jak tylko profesor Barrett skończyła podawać im instrukcje, Snape szybko i metodycznie zabrał się do pracy, podczas, gdy reszta klasy z trudem posuwała się naprzód. W rekordowym czasie skończył przygotowywać składniki, a jego kociołek był pełen radośnie bulgoczącej mikstury, jeszcze zanim Harry zdołał uporać się z posiekaniem ostatniego kawałka swojego korzenia.      

— Zakładam, że w wieku siedemnastu lat byłeś geniuszem z eliksirów? — mruknął Harry nieco przygnębiony, że różnice w ich poziomie umiejętności są tak ewidentnie widoczne. 

— Z pewnością lepszy niż większość z was. 

— Tak, tak. Wiem, jesteśmy beznadziejni. Zawsze byłeś bardzo uważny, aby przypominać nam o tym przy każdej możliwej okazji. Na co się gapisz?

Snape wpatrywał się w Rona ze znajomą furią w oczach, obserwując jak ten bezceremonialnie wrzuca do kociołka korzeń waleriany i obraca nim za pomocą różdżki.

— Skup się na swoim eliksirze — upomniał go Harry ściszonym głosem. 

— Ale on wszystko robi źle — narzekał Snape, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Nie posiekał prawidłowo korzenia, a teraz miesza go zbyt szybko… czy w ogóle obchodzi go, że rujnuje eliksir? Chwila, chwila... dlaczego on _to_ dodaje? Jest za wcześnie, aby to dodać...

Snape był w połowie drogi od wstania ze swojego miejsca, gdy Harry złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w dół.

— Zgłupiałeś? Nie jesteś tu już profesorem. _Siadaj._

— Weasley nigdy nie był moim najlepszym uczniem, ale to przekracza jego własny poziom niekompetencji. On musi to robić celowo.

Harry prychnął. Skąd się bierze ta obsesja? Zawodowa duma? Szacunek względem „świętej sztuki” warzenia eliksirów? Nigdy by się nie domyślił, że miłość Snape do warzenia eliksirów sięgała tak głęboka, że spektakularne porażki jego uczniów dotykały go osobiście. Czy to możliwe, że opryskliwa postawa Snape’a jako nauczyciela, nie była tak _całkowicie_ zakorzeniona w goryczy i niechęci? 

— Nie przepada za tobą, ale nie zawaliłby eliksirów tylko po to, aby zrobić ci na złość.

— Przypuszczam, że masz rację — przyznał niechętnie Snape, obserwując jak eliksir w kociołku Rona szybko zmienia się w szare błoto. Ten widok wydawał się przykuć uwagę rudzielca, jakby chłopak natknął się na makabryczną scenę zbrodni i był przerażony tym, co odkrył, ale chora ciekawość powstrzymywała go przed odwróceniem wzroku. Harry szarpnął Snape’a za rękaw i ten w końcu zwrócił się ku swojej idealnej, gotującej się na wolnym ogniu mikstury. — Niemniej, chciałbym być tym, który go obleje, a nie Barrett. Jej nie dostarczy to takiej satysfakcji jak mnie.      

Harry wywrócił oczami. _Cofam to – to było co najmniej dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent goryczy i niechęci._

Pod koniec zajęć wszyscy testowali swoje mikstury na uschniętych roślinach, w które zaopatrzyła ich Barrett. Większość z eliksirów była dość udana, z ulgą obserwowali jak brązowe, skurczone liście na powrót stawały się zielone i bujne, jednakże Rona rozsypały się w czarny popiół.  

— Potrzeba talentu, aby zamienić eliksir odmładzający w środek chwastobójczy — wymamrotał Snape.  

Roślina Harry’ego wypadła całkiem nieźle, wypuszczając kilka zielonych pąków, a i Hermiona nie posiadała się z radości, gdy jeden z pąków na jej roślinie zaczął rozkwitać. Jednak jej triumf trwał jedynie do czasu, gdy Snape przetestował swój eliksir, a jego roślina natychmiast pokryła się kwiatem, wydzielając słodki zapach, który ocucił i orzeźwił tych, którzy znajdowali się na tyle blisko, aby go poczuć.     

— Niesamowite! Bezbłędne wykonanie — rozpływała się profesor Barrett. — Robi wrażenie, biorąc pod uwagę, że to twoje pierwsze podejście do tego eliksiru. Świetna robota, panie Snape.    

— Tak, gratuluję sporządzenia perfekcyjnego eliksiru przy pierwszym podejściu — rzucił Harry bezbarwnym tonem, zaskarbiając sobie tym gniewne spojrzenie Snape’a. Uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami, nachylając się, aby wyszeptać: — Jestem kiepskim aktorem, pamiętasz?

— Hmm — skwitował Snape, odwzorowując wcześniejszą niewerbalną odpowiedź Harry’ego, lecz ta, pochodząca od Snape’a, brzmiała onieśmielająco. Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić wszelkie rodzaje aktów zemsty implikowanych przez tę odpowiedź. 

Gdy zajęcia się skończyły i wszyscy spakowali swoje rzeczy, Snape opuścił ławkę, odciągnął Draco na bok i cicho z nim rozmawiał. Harry udawał, że go to nie obchodzi, nawet kiedy wysilał się, aby usłyszeć ich rozmowę, był jednak zbyt daleko i Snape ponad wszelką wątpliwość podjął wiele starań, aby nie zostać podsłuchanym. Draco raz wskazał na Harry’ego i Snape pokręcił głową w zaprzeczeniu, co wprawiło Draco w śmiech i jedyne, co Harry zdołał wyłapać z całej konwersacji, to:   

— Obróci się to przeciwko tobie.

Snape spojrzał na niego krzywo, a następnie westchnął i wydawał się zgodzić. 

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, zanim Draco wyszedł z Pansy, która czekała na niego przy drzwiach. Snape podszedł do Harry’ego i wyciągnął dłoń wyczekująco.   

Tym razem, nie awanturując się, Harry splótł palce ze Snape’em, godząc się z tymi małymi pokazami czułości. Pytanie o czym rozmawiał Severus z Draco, nie dawało mu spokoju. 

— Nie pytaj — powiedział Snape, gdy Harry otworzył usta — gdyż nie zamierzam ci powiedzieć.

 _Dokładnie tak jak się spodziewałem_ , pomyślał Harry, tym razem odpuszczając, ale Snape potraktował jego milczenie jako wyrzut.

— Nie ma o co się dąsać.

— Kto się dąsa?

Snape spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

— Nie jestem nadąsany — powiedział stanowczo Harry, ale zmusił się i z wysiłkiem zassał dolną wargę, aby jej nie wydąć. Ostatnia rzecz na jaką miał ochotę, to udowodnić rację Snape’a.   

Eliksiry były ostatnimi zajęciami tego dnia, ale Snape nalegał, aby towarzyszyć Harry’emu podczas szlabanu w bibliotece, sadowiąc się na krześle na przeciw niego, a następnie od razu go ignorując. Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Snape tkwił u jego boku, mimo że ten ignorował go, kiedy nie mieli widowni… lub kiedy nie dostarczał sobie rozrywki z prowokowania go. Udzieliłby odpowiedzi, jeśli Harry zadałby mu pytanie i zwrócił uwagę, gdyby ten zaczął szukać robaków w książce, którą już odrobaczył, ale większość ich czasu w bibliotece spędzali w ciszy.

Po jakimś czasie wyczerpanie, które nękało Harry’ego przez cały dzień, dopadło go i przysnął w trakcie odrobaczania książki traktującej o magicznych genealogiach, aby następnie zostać wyrwanym ze snu, gdy ta sama książka została mu gwałtownie wyszarpnięta spod policzka i jego głowa z hukiem uderzyła o blat stołu.    

— Ała — powiedział wciąż zaspanym głosem, gdy potarł policzek. — Czy to naprawdę było koniecznie?  

Snape odłożył książkę na swoje miejsce na półce. Jego twarz była zaczerwieniona – Harry przypuszczał, że z gniewu – a głos zabrzmiał szorstko, kiedy przemówił:

— Jeżeli nie zamierzasz pracować, równie dobrze możemy iść coś zjeść. Nie mogę spędzić całego dnia, przyglądając się jak śpisz.

Harry ziewnął i przeciągnął się zbyt wykończony, aby zaprotestować. Wstał i przyczłapał do Snape’a, biorąc go z przyzwyczajenia za rękę.   

— Więc chodźmy.

Snape spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na ich złączone dłonie, ale nic nie powiedział, jego usta ułożyły się w cienką linię, gdy szybko odwrócił wzrok. Wzmocnił uścisk wokół palców Harry’ego i zaczął iść, prowadząc ich między regałami  w kierunku wyjścia z biblioteki, gdzie zobaczyli wychodzącą z niszy Lunę Lovegood ze szkicownikiem pod pachą. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że Snape po prostu pójdzie dalej, ale Harry nawiązał konwersację z Luną, zanim Severus miał szansę go odciągnąć.

— Chciałam naszkicować wróżki, korzystając z „Atlasu Trzmieli” — wyjaśniła Luna, kiedy Harry zapytał ją, co robi. — Ale nie mogłam przekonać zdjęcia do bezruchu.

— Jeszcze chwilę temu mogłaś naszkicować Pottera jakkolwiek chciałaś — powiedział Snape ze złośliwym uśmiechem. — Śpi jak zabity.

Harry próbował wymyślić dobrą ripostę, ale okazało się to zbyteczne – komentarz Snape’a obrócił się przeciw niemu, tym samym ściągając uwagę Luny na siebie. Do tej chwili cała jej uwaga była skupiona na Harrym, ale teraz dziewczyna przyjrzała się nieznacznie bliżej twarzom ich obu, jej oczy zwęziły się, oceniając nową parę.

— Coś tu nie gra...

Serce Harry’ego zamarło. Czy to takie oczywiste, że on i Snape niewyglądali na parę? Jak do tej pory wszystkich innych oszukali dzięki genialnemu przedstawieniu Snape’a i naiwnemu artykułowi, ale Luna posiadała talent wnikliwości i widzenia poza powierzchowność rzeczy. Osoba tak intuicyjna jak ona nie dałaby się nabrać na wymyślony romans.      

— Nie, z całą pewnością nie gra — powtórzyła z westchnieniem frustracji, ale zamiast wdać się w konfrontację z Harrym i Snape’em na temat ich udawanego związku, sięgnęła i rozdzieliła ich ręce, przesuwając rękę Snape’a tak, aby swobodnie obejmowała ramię  Harry’ego. Następnie zmierzwiła Gryfonowi włosy, tworząc nieład. Odsunęła się i spojrzała krytycznie na dokonane zmiany, potem skinęła głową. — Znacznie lepiej.

Harry był zbyt zaskoczony, aby odpowiedzieć, ale Snape wykorzystał zmianę położenia do przyciągnięcia do siebie chłopaka. 

— Zgadzam się.

— Tak, w ten sposób wasze energie uzupełniają się znacznie lepiej — ciągnęła Luna, całkowicie pochłonięta przez barwną wizję, która ujawniła się w wyniku jej ingerencji. — Jest zbyt intensywnie, gdy tak po prostu trzymacie się za ręce – Snape’a lodowaty błękit i twoja ognista czerwień, widząc was tak blisko siebie, to trochę oślepia – ale, gdy jesteście dopasowaniw ten sposób, wszystko jest filetowe i wtapiaśne. Ślicznie.

— Słyszałeś, Potter? Jesteśmy wtapiaśni.

Ostatnią część Snape wymruczał wprost do ucha Harry’ego. 

— To nawet nie jest prawdziwe słowo — syknął Harry, ośmielając się w końcu na niego spojrzeć. Snape uśmiechał się ze złośliwym błyskiem w ciemnych oczach, ewidentnie bawiąc się w najlepsze. Harry mógł tylko posłać mu gniewne spojrzenie dezaprobaty i mięć nadzieję, że Snape pojął aluzję.

— Dlaczego zmierzwiłaś Potterowi włosy? — zapytał Snape Lunę, ignorując spojrzenie Harry’ego.   

Luna pozbyła się rozmarzonego wyrazu twarzy, zastępując go przebiegłym uśmiechem.

— To dopełnia obraz, nie sadzisz? Teraz _naprawdę_ wygląda jak po dobrym seksie.  

Snape wydał stłumiony dźwięk, ale – pod palącym spojrzeniem Harry’ego – udało mu się powstrzymać śmiech.

— No cóż, zrobiłam, co w mojej mocy — powiedziała Luna, poprawiając jeszcze włosy i kołnierzyk koszuli Harry’ego, jak artysta, który nanosi ostatnie poprawki w swoim arcydziele. Kiedy została w pełni usatysfakcjonowana, odwróciła się do Snape’a. — Jesteś odpowiedzialny za utrzymanie efektu. 

Snape z powagą skinął głową, chociaż Harry mógł zobaczyć, że walczy, aby się nie uśmiechnąć. 

— Nie zniweczę twoich wysiłków.

Luna uśmiechnęła się i pomachała im na pożegnanie, w podskokach udając się do Wielkiej Sali, przyciskając do piersi szkicownik i nucąc cicho jakąś radosną piosenkę.

— Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co jej chodzi po głowie — wymamrotał Harry, przeczesując palcami włosy i próbując, choć bez skutku, naprawić szkody, które poczyniła Luna. 

— Ma dobre oko — powiedział Snape, chwytając Harry’ego za podbródek i odwracając jego twarz tak, aby mógł mu się przyjrzeć. — Pozbyła się tego zaspanego poczucia winy wyrazu i nadała mu nowego znaczenia.

Harry poczuł, że jego policzki płoną pod badawczym spojrzeniem Snape’a.

— Tak, bardzo efektowne — wymruczał Snape, popadając na chwilę w milczenie i wpatrując się w Harry’ego, lecz wtem złośliwy błysk pojawił się w jego oczach i dodał: — Choć jestem pewien, że mając szansę, mógłbym udoskonalić jej rezultat.

Harry odtrącił jego rękę.

— Sam potrafię zmierzwić sobie włosy, dzięki.

— Czy wspomniałem, że zamierzam użyć jej metod? — Snape przyciągnął Harry’ego do luźnego uścisku. — Wolę bardziej... _naturalne_ podejście.

— Harry odepchnął Snape’a, wymuszając nieco dystansu między ich ciałami, tak aby Snape nie odkrył, jak bardzo czuł się podniecony, będąc w jego ramionach.

— To udawany związek, no i zaczęliśmy się spotykać dopiero od wczoraj. Nie muszę wyglądać, jakby mnie ktoś przeleciałw ten czy w inny sposób.  

Ciemna brew Snape’a wygięła się w łuk.

— Inny sposób? Masz na myśli zabawki?

— _Zabawki…_ co? Nie! — Harry wyrwał się z uścisku i skierował do wyjścia, jednakże został ponownie przyciągnięty, plecami dotykał klatki piersiowej byłego nauczyciela. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla Harry'ego było ukrycie twarzy przed Snape'em.

— Cóż, nie widzę jak mógłbyś być pieprzony „w inny sposób” bez użycia jakiegoś rodzaju penetrujących obiektów...

— To nie jest to, co miałem na myśli…

— ...chyba, że masz jakiegoś Asa w rękawie, o którym ja nie wiem…

— Asa? Jakiego Asa? Co mają _z tym_ wspólnego karty?

— …w takim przypadku, Potter, wstydź się, że ukrywasz go przede mną. 

— Ale ja nie… mam na myśli, że to nie jest… — Harry westchnął, pokonany zwiesił ramiona. — Dlaczego w ogóle z tobą dyskutuję?

— Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które w tej chwili mógłbyś robić swoimi ustami, dyskusja zdecydowanie znajduje się na końcu mojej listy.  

— Och, więc chcesz, żebym cię ugryzł?

— Potter!

Snape odsunął się gwałtownie od Harry’ego, który zachwiał się nieco ku przodowi. Zaskoczony obejrzał się przez ramię, aby zobaczyć, że Snape gapi się na niego w udawanym przerażeniu.

— Gryzienie? Na tak wczesnym etapie naszego związku?  Dopiero co wczoraj zaczęliśmy się umawiać. — Potrząsnął karcąco głową, a przechodząc koło niego, wydał syczący dźwięk dezaprobaty. 

Harry poczuł nieodpartą pokusę złapania najbliższej książki i ciśnięcia nią w głowę Snape’a. Jednak stłumił w sobie frustrację i wyszedł za nim z biblioteki, chcąc jak najszybciej dostać się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie konwersacja będzie dotyczyć niewinnych tematów, takich jak Quidditch i lekcje, i gdzie Snape byłby zbyt zajęty jedzeniem, aby dręczyć go przebiegłymi insynuacjami i wędrującymi dłońmi. W rzeczywistości szybko stało się jasne, że posiłki będą dla Harry'ego jedynymi momentami wytchnienia od zamieszania i zgiełku dnia, od czasu gdy Snape postanowił tkwić u jego boku w każdej możliwej chwili.        

Znaleźli się zaledwie kilka kroków od biblioteki, gdy Snape niespodziewanie odwrócił się, powodując, że Harry wpadł prosto na niego. Przyciągnął go do siebie i, z ustami przy uchu chłopaka, wyszeptał:

— Daj nam tydzień, a pozwolę ci się ugryźć kiedykolwiek chcesz… _gdziekolwiek_ chcesz.

Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, do tego stopnia oszołomiony, od nagłego przypływu pożądania, które rozbudził w nim chrapliwy głos, że musiał uchwycić się ramion Snape’a, aby utrzymać równowagę. Otumanienie uleciało gdzieś bezpowrotnie, gdy usłyszał śmiech kompana, jego ręce głaskały zarumienione policzki Harry'ego.    

— Dokładnie. To spojrzenie. Lovegood nie ma ze mną szans, gdy chodzi o sprawienie, abyś wyglądał w _ten_ sposób.

Snape uśmiechnął się.

— Jakbyś _chciał,_ by cię przelecieć.

— Odwal się — warknął Harry, odtrącając ręce Snape’a w pokazie rozdrażnienia.  

— Przestań się krzywić, Potter, zniweczysz to — powiedział Snape. Jego uśmiech przeszedł w grymas rozczarowania, jakby opłakiwał stratę wyrazu pragnienia, które wywołał na twarzy Harry’ego.

Harry nie czekał, nie chcąc dać Snape’owi kolejnej szansy na ożywienie tego konkretnego wyrazu twarzy, obszedł go i ruszył w dół korytarza. Musiał przestać reagować na wszystko, co Snape powiedział lub zrobił – chociaż trudno było go ignorować, kiedy ten zachowywał się tak cholernie uwodzicielsko – w przeciwnym razie nigdy nie przestanie go drażnić.

— Nadal uważam, że mógłbym prześcignąć Lovegood również co do poświaty — powiedział Snape, idąc za Harrym. — Co ty na to? Spróbujemy? No dalej, Potter, to w celach badawczych.

— Ja zamierzam zrobić kilka „badań” w zakresie przekleństw, jeśli się nie zamkniesz — rzucił Harry przez ramię, zanim sobie przypomniał, że przecież miał nie reagować. 

 _Możliwe, że wyznaczyłem sobie nieosiągalny cel_ , pomyślał z żalem, ale przynajmniej był w stanie uciszyć Snape’a na resztę drogi do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie wolno mu było żartować i normalnie rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, podczas gdy Snape koncentrował się na swoim posiłku.  

Resztę wieczoru spędzili bez dodatkowych incydentów, zawsze blisko siebie, ale rzadko nawiązując kontakt poza kilkoma objęciami i jednym pocałunkiem w policzek, który Snape uznał jako „zapłatę” za pożyczenie Harry’emu pióra. Wszystkie te małe gesty miały sprawiać złudzenie intymności pomiędzy nimi.

 _I tym właśnie to jest: złudzeniem_ , powtarzał sobie Harry, kładąc się tej nocy do łóżka zdeterminowany, aby zapomnieć, że chłopak, którego kocha, spał kilka metrów dalej, co by mógł zyskać choć trochę snu. Spędziwszy wczorajszą noc na wpół przytomnie, zasnął prawie tak szybko, jak tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki. Jego nowa mantra rozbrzmiewała echem w jego myślach:  

_Tylko złudzenie …_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział: 6**

 

— Ufam, że wiecie, dlaczego się tu znaleźliście.

Harry prychnął głośno i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, podczas gdy Snape zaszczycił znudzonym spojrzeniem dyrektora i wzruszył ramionami, równie nieporuszony jak Harry wściekły.

— Publiczne przejawy sympatii są… 

Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Snape’a.

— _Mówiłem_ , że nadchodzi profesor McGonagall! _Mówiłem_ , abyś zabrał swój cholerny język z moich ust, zanim ona... 

— Spokojnie, Harry, nie ma potrzeby…

— Przeciwnie, z całą pewnością jest potrzeba, żeby mnie słuchał, kiedy... 

— Słuchać czego? Brzmisz bez sensu, Potter. Jak możesz mi cokolwiek powiedzieć, mając mój język w ustach? Jeśli masz na myśli dźwięki, które wydawałeś, tłumaczyłem je jako: _„Jak udało ci się doprowadzić sztukę całowania do perfekcji?”_ w połączeniu z prośbą o _„Więcej, więcej, ty seksowna bestio, więcej.”_

Harry mógł jedynie zdusić w sobie pisk wściekłości.

— Z drugiej strony dźwięk, który teraz wydałeś, nie nadaje się do przetłumaczenia.

Dumbledore z westchnieniem usiadł w swoim fotelu i splótł palce pod brodą.

 — Proszę jedynie o to, aby wasza dwójka w swoich poczynaniach zachowała odrobinę... dyskrecji.

— Tak, _dyskretne poczynania_ – cecha numer jeden współczesnego nastolatka — odpowiedział Snape, przeciągając samogłoski przy zachowaniu całej swojej obojętności wobec zaistniałej sytuacji.

—    Wolałbyś zostać odizolowany? — Głos Dumbledore’a nabrał ostrego tonu.

Snape zmrużył oczy i pochylił się do przodu z błyskiem wyzwania w oczach.

— _Wolałbyś_ nas osobno? 

Harry odniósł wrażenie, jakby został zmuszony do oglądania sprzeczki ojca z jego zbuntowanym synem, a wnioskując po wyrazie niezdecydowania na twarzy Dumbledore’a, syn wygrywał. Dyrektor spojrzał na Harry’ego, jego wyraz twarzy zachmurzył się, lecz Snape uchronił go od odpowiedzi.   

— Pohamuję się…

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

— …w miejscu publicznym.

I po uldze.

— Za pozwoleniem, możemy już iść? — zapytał ze znużeniem. Prosto po śniadaniu udali się do gabinetu dyrektora i Harry nie chciał już tracić więcej ze swojej cennej soboty na byciu strofowanym o coś, co tak naprawdę nawet nie było jego winą. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo dotykalski był Snape przez cały tydzień, zdumiewało, że wcześniej nie znaleźli się w biurze dyrektora.

— Możesz odejść Harry. Muszę jeszcze porozmawiać z Severusem na osobności.

Harry zatrzymał się w połowie drogi z krzesła.

— Dlaczego?

— Jeżeli chciałby, abyś wiedział, to kazałby ci zostać — powiedział Snape. Jego zwięzła odpowiedź została złagodzona przez pobłażliwy uśmiech. Zacisnął palce wokół nadgarstka Harry’ego i dodał: — Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i poczekaj na mnie, to będziemy mogli wrócić razem. 

Uśmiech nie złagodził gniewu Harry’ego. Gryfon wyszarpnął rękę i bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu.

 _O czym ta dwójka rozmawia, gdy nie ma mnie w pobliżu?_ Prawdopodobna odpowiedź to atak na Hogwart, ale Harry nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego nie mógł być częścią tej dyskusji, skoro właśnie tego dotyczyła. Został zmuszony odegrać kluczową rolę w wojnie przeciwko Voldemortowi, więc dlaczego teraz trzymano go w niewiedzy?   

— I czy on naprawdę musi się tym tak chełpić? — wymamrotał, przemierzając korytarz zirytowany protekcjonalnym tonem Snape’a, gdy odważył się go zapytać, dlaczego nie może dołączyć do ich tajnej dyskusji. Za kogo Snape się uważał, aby kazać mu czekać jak „grzecznemu chłopcu”?   

_I ten cholerny pocałunek…_

Wspomnienie o ustach Snape’a domagających się jego własnych roznieciło ogień w jego ciele i Harry zdecydował, że czekanie na Snape’a byłoby kiepskim pomysłem. Przyłapanie na całowaniu się w korytarzu przez McGonagall i wysłanie do gabinetu dyrektora było wystarczająco upokarzające jak na jeden dzień. Poza tym nie ufał zapewnieniu Snape’a, że ten się powstrzyma w miejscu publicznym. Istotą całowania było udowodnienie innym, że są parą, więc pocałunki w miejscu prywatnym były po prostu...     

— Potter, uważaj!

Harry obrócił się tylko po to, aby oberwać kulą zrobioną z ziemi i fragmentów jakiejś rośliny prosto w brzuch. Nie było to bolesne, pocisk rozpadł się w chwili uderzenia, ale wynikły z tego szok zmusił Harry’ego do pochylenia się i oparcia dłoni na kolanach, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. Mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę, że sprawcą niespodziewanego ataku był Irytek, który zawirował i wzniósł się ku górze, śmiejąc się maniakalnie.  

— Wynoś się stąd, Irytku! — Głos, który próbował go ostrzec, przekrzykiwał teraz śmiech Irytka i Harry podniósł wzrok, aby zobaczyć biegnącego w jego kierunku Mulgrewa, który tulił do piersi roślinę i kilka kawałków ceramiki. Złośliwy duch wystawił im język i zniknął w suficie.

Mulgrew wydał dźwięk obrzydzenia, zanim przeniósł zatroskany wzrok na Harry’ego.

— Jesteś ranny?

— Tylko trochę zdyszany — wysapał Harry, przywołując uśmiech, gdyż Mulgrew nie wyglądał na przekonanego. — Obrywałem już znacznie mocniej. 

— Tak, oczywiście — powiedział Mulgrew, delikatny rumieniec wpełzł na jego policzki. Chłopak był kilka centymetrów niższy od Harry’ego i chociaż nie tak szczupły i wysportowany, to nadal prezentował się całkiem nieźle. Lepiej niż można to było oczekiwać po kimś, kogo niegdyś Hermiona opisała jako „książkowego amatora zielarstwa”. To było jeszcze w czasie, kiedy dziewczyna planowała odgrywać dla nich obu rolę Kupidyna. Natomiast Harry myślał o Mulgrewie jako o „ładnym blond Puchonie”, podziwiając go z daleka. Może w innych okolicznościach, gdyby nie był tak pochłonięty użalaniem się nad uczuciami żywionymi do Snape’a, wziąłby na poważnie swatanie Hermiony. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy tak naprawdę z nim rozmawiał poza wymianą pozdrowień, gdy mijali się w zamku. 

Mulgrew przykucnął, delikatnie kładąc roślinę i kawałki potłuczonej ceramiki na podłodze obok bryły wilgotnej ziemi, szarawych liści i zwiędłych białych płatków, które trafiły w Harry’ego. Brązowe oczy chłopca skupiły się na wykonywanym zadaniu, gdy ten szybko wyjaśniał swój udział w „psocie” Irytka.

— Szedłem schodami w górę, gdy Irytek pojawił się kilka kroków nade mną. Przestraszył mnie i upuściłem roślinę. Porwał większość ziemi, więc ruszyłem w pościg, aby ją odzyskać, ale on już obrał cię za swój cel i zanim zdołałem go powstrzymać...   

—    Cisnął? — zasugerował Harry ze śmiechem.

Mulgrew spojrzał w górę, jego usta drgnęły, ale szybko odwrócił wzrok, powtarzając miękko:

— Cisnął.

— Cóż, próbowałeś mnie ostrzec. Po prostu nie byłem wystarczająco szybki. — Harry przykucnął przy nim i użył różdżki do naprawienia stłuczonej donicy. Potem usiadł na piętach, przyglądając się, jak Mulgrew pieczołowicie umieszcza roślinę na swoim miejscu. — Nic jej nie będzie, prawda? Irytek jej nie zniszczył?

— Jest uszkodzona, ale przeżyje.

— Znam kogoś, kto może uwarzyć dla ciebie irytująco perfekcyjny eliksir odmładzający — zaoferował Harry, na to wspomnienie jego usta wygięły się w czułym uśmiechu, ale natychmiast opamiętał się i odchrząknął szorstko: — Chociaż wątpię, aby zrobił to za darmo.

— Masz na myśli Snape’a, tak? — Mulgrew odgarnął blond grzywkę opadającą mu na oczy, przypadkiem wplatając w nią fragment liścia. Jego ciemnobrązowe oczy błysnęły ze złości i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że już widział takie samo spojrzenie na twarzy Mulgrewa podczas śniadania z początku tygodnia. — Nie, dzięki. Nie chcę, aby mi wyświadczał jakiekolwiek przysługi.

— Jak powiedziałem, nie zrobi tego za darmo. Jeżeli wyznaczy cenę, to już nie będzie przysługa. — Harry naciskał, skrywając swoje rozczarowanie na reakcję Mulgrewa za dobrodusznym uśmiechem. Mógł zrozumieć niechęć, którą pozostali uczniowie żywili do Snape’a, ale przeszkadzało Harry’emu to, jak otwarcie się z tym obnosili. Zawsze czuł potrzebę udowodnienia, że ich założenia są mylne, nawet wiedząc, że tak naprawdę Snape’a to nie obchodziło. Może jeżeli eliksir pomoże Mulgrewowi, to będzie dla niego krok ku zmianie nastawienia względem Snape’a. — A co jeśli… no cóż, jeśli ja go o to poproszę, a następnie przekażę ci eliksir? Zrobiłbym go sam, ale w porównaniu ze Snape’em jestem amatorem.

Mulgrew spojrzał na swoją roślinkę. W zamyśleniu utwardzał palcami ziemię, rozważając słowa Harry’ego. Po kilku sekundach niezręcznej ciszy, w końcu mruknął niechętnie: — Jeśli chcesz…

 _Jest tak samo uparty jak ja_ , pomyślał Harry, a to w pewien sposób było ujmujące. Sięgnął ręką i zabrał liść z włosów Mulgrewa, chcąc się z nim podroczyć, lecz słowa zamarły mu na ustach, gdy chłopak zadrżał pod jego delikatnym dotykiem. Puchon chwycił Harry’ego za nadgarstek, zaczerwieniony i zmieszany, ale z wyrazem nadziei na twarzy.

— Czy ty i Snape naprawdę…

— Tutaj jesteś.

Mulgrew wypuścił nadgarstek Harry’ego, jakby ten parzył.

— No i patrz, a ja myślałem, że poszedłeś beze mnie — powiedział Snape, podchodząc od tyłu do Harry’ego. Zarówno Harry jak i Mulgrew wstali. Harry poczuł się odrobinę winny, gdyż tak naprawdę od samego początku planował zostawić Snape’a w tyle. Jednakże ten nie wydawał się mieć mu tego za złe, ponieważ objął go w pasie. Obdarzył drugiego chłopca zdawkowym spojrzeniem i wypluł szorstko: —  Kim jest twój mały przyjaciel?

Harry uniósł brew, doskonale wiedząc, że Snape nie zapomniał, kim był Mulgrew, niemniej podjął grę:

— To Keegan Mulgrew. Jest na szóstym roku.

Snape kontynuował farsę nieświadomości.

—    Jaki dom? Ravenclaw?

— Hufflepuff — poprawił go Mulgrew niemal wyzywająco.

Snape zachichotał na ten mały pokaz brawury.

— Ach, racja.

— Właśnie pomagałem Mulgrewowi z jego rośliną — wtrącił Harry, obierając kierunek rozmowy, zanim ta mogła przerodzić się w kłótnie. — Irytek zapewne sądził, że będzie zabawnie ukraść ziemię z donicy i rzucić nią we mnie. — Wskazał na przód swojej koszuli.

— Spójrz na siebie, Potter. — Snape z rozbawieniem chwycił za koszulę Harry’ego, niemniej w jego spojrzeniu zamigotało coś mrocznego, kiedy zatopił palce w brudnym materiale i przyciągnął Harry’ego do siebie. — Zdecydowanie _brudny._

Harry musiał pamiętać, aby oddychać.

— To moja wina — powiedział Mulgrew, przypominając im o swojej obecności i trzymając roślinę na powrót umieszczoną w donicy.  — Gdybym tego nie upuścił, Harry nie zostałby ubrudzony.

Snape rzucił okiem na roślinę, a następnie spojrzał na Mulgrewa, jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy przemówił niebezpiecznie łagodnym tonem:

— Złotogłów?  

Mulgrew struchlał pod intensywnym spojrzeniem, przyciskając donicę do piersi, ale Snape’owi dał jasną, pewną odpowiedź:

— Tak. A co?

— Interesujące — powiedział Snape, nadal obserwując Mulgrewa tym zimnym, oceniającym wzrokiem.  

 _Mulgrew to przegrana sprawa_ , pomyślał Harry, w myślach wymazując jego nazwisko z listy uczniów, których miał nadzieję przeciągnąć na stronę Snape’a. To była naprawdę przygnębiająco krótka lista; czynienie jej jeszcze krótszej sprawiało mu ból.

— Mam coś do zrobienia. — Mulgrew odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył, aby po chwili odwrócić się i, jakby przypominając sobie o dobrych manierach, rzucić z zakłopotaniem: — Dzięki za pomoc, Potter.

Harry posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech i pomachał nieświadomy tego, jak na ten niewinny gest spięły się ramiona Snape’a. Kiedy uznał, że Mulgrew był po za zasięgiem wzroku, odwrócił się do swojego byłego nauczyciela z groźną miną, gotowy zrobić mu wykład na temat odstraszania potencjalnych sprzymierzeńców, ale zamiast tego został przyparty do ściany. Snape obdarzył go długim i mocnym pocałunkiem, zaciskając palce na biodrach Harry’ego. Ten próbował wywinąć się spod niego, ale Snape warknął i pogłębił pocałunek, nie ustępując, aż Harry nie mógł dłużej walczyć z własnym pożądaniem, poddając się mu z jękiem.  Snape, zadowolony, że Harry nie odsunie się, przerwał pocałunek, wędrując wargami wzdłuż jego szczęki, aby następnie potrzeć nosem gardło.

— Twój mały przyjaciel nas obserwuje — wyszeptał Harry’emu do ucha, zsuwając rękę z jego biodra i wsuwając ją pod zabrudzoną koszulę. — Czy powinienem cię wziąć tu i teraz, na jego oczach? Myślisz, że spodobałoby mu się przedstawienie?    

Harry sapnął zarówno na ideę bycia obserwowanym, jak i falę pożądania, którą rozbudziły wędrujące palce Snape’a – gorąca dłoń muskała mięśnie brzucha, podążając w okolicę pleców. Kiedy Harry oderwał się od ściany, wyginając ciało w łuk, aby być bliżej Snape’a, ta sama dłoń sięgnęła za pasek spodni i ścisnęła jego tyłek przez bokserki, wymuszając cichy krzyk z ust Harry’ego. Snape zachichotał.  

— Ach, cóż, myślę, że już poszedł — powiedział, ściskając po raz ostatni pośladki Harry’ego, zanim się od niego odsunął. Przygładził swoje czarne włosy, obdarzając zarumienionego i rozczochranego Harry’ego łagodnym uśmiechem. Chłopak zaczynał wątpić czy w istocie Mulgrew ich obserwował, czy to tylko kolejna z gierek Snape’a.  

Snape, jak gdyby odczytał jego myśli, przesunął kciukiem po jego wargach.

— Te małe pokazy są konieczne, jeśli chcemy przekonać szkołę, że jesteśmy razem, ale nie możesz oczekiwać, że wszystko zrobię sam, szczególnie z mającym nas na oku Albusem. Przynajmniej powinieneś powstrzymać się od flirtowania z innymi chłopcami. 

— Nie flirtowałem — powiedział Harry na powrót z gniewnym spojrzeniem, wytarł wierzchem dłoni usta, niemniej wrażenie po pocałunku Snape’a, jak zawsze pozostało.  

— Hmm. — Snape użył wymijającej odpowiedzi, której obaj zwykli używać, kiedy podejrzewali drugiego o bycie nie do końca prawdomównym.

— _Mówię prawdę._ W każdym razie to ty byłeś tym, który uważał go za „atrakcyjnego”, pamiętasz?  To ja powinienem się martwić o… — Harry wzdrygnął się i przygryzł wargę. To miał być udawany związek, więc dlaczego miałoby mieć znaczenie to, kogo Snape uważał za atrakcyjnego? _Pomyśl, zanim coś powiesz, Potter._ Przyznanie się do swoich prawdziwych uczuć względem Snape’a było ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciał zrobić. Znajomy ból w piersi odrodził się, gdy Harry minął Snape’a i zaczął iść. — Wracajmy. Muszę zmienić koszulę. 

— Zaczekaj, Potter.

Harry zamarł, zacisnął dłonie w pieści. Co tym razem? Więcej uszczypliwości już nie był w stanie znieść. _Jeśli pocałuje mnie ponownie, przysięgam, że tym razem naprawdę go ugryzę… nawet jeśli nie minął pełny tydzień..._

— Przypomniałem sobie coś, o co chciałem cię zapytać w związku z Weasleyem.

— O Rona? — Harry obrócił się. — Co z nim?

— Wczoraj wieczorem, podczas gdy ty i Granger uczyliście się w bibliotece, przypadkiem zobaczyłem Weasleya rozmawiającego z Pansy Parkinson.

Harry spojrzał na niego wzrokiem bez wyrazu. Pansy? Dlaczego Ron w ogóle zaszczycił Pansy spojrzeniem?

Snape z łatwością wywnioskował, do jakiej konkluzji Harry doszedł i, aby go uspokoić, powiedział:

— Nie wydawali się zachwyceni swoim widokiem, więc nie sądzę, żeby zdradzał Granger, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy widziałem ich rozmawiających i pomyślałem, że możesz coś o tym wiedzieć.  

— Nie, sądziłem, że wczorajszy wieczór spędził z Deanem i Seamusem. Tak powiedział Hermionie.

— To mógł być zbieg okoliczności — powiedział Snape, wzruszając ramionami. — Nie jest niczym niezwykłym dla studentów, wpadać na siebie w korytarzach. Może Weasley _dosłownie_ wpadł na Parkinson – to by wyjaśniało spojrzenie _„Jesteś niegodny kogoś takiego, jak ja”_ na jej twarzy. Zapomnij, że cokolwiek powiedziałem.

— Okej, jasne — powiedział Harry, ale jego umysł nie był w stanie łatwo przyswoić tej nowej informacji i przez całą powrotną drogę do wieży roztrząsał to w milczeniu. 

* * *

Wróciwszy do wieży Gryffindoru, Harry usiadł na łóżku, korzystając z jednej z tych rzadkich chwil, które miał tylko dla siebie. Powinien zmienić koszulę, ale Harry miał sekret skrywany przed Snape’em i chciał wykorzystać ten moment samotności. Otworzył więc szkolną torbę i wyciągnął cztery listy oraz jedną zapieczętowaną kopertę. Za tajemniczym listem, który Harry otrzymał z rana, kiedy zostały wznowione zajęcia szkolne, podążył kolejny następnego poranka i kolejne, dostarczane każdego dnia, bez podpisu i bez jakiejkolwiek wskazówki co do tożsamości nadawcy. 

Rozłożył cztery listy, rozprostowując je na łóżku w porządku, w którym zostały wysłane:

**_Daj sobie spokój ze Snape’em albo pożałujesz._ **

**_Sposób w jaki się do niego kleisz jest obrzydliwy._ **

**_Jest z tobą, bo jesteś sławny._ **

**_Co zrobisz, gdy mu się znudzisz?_ **

Każdy z listów zawierał tylko jedno zdanie, krótką złośliwość, ale irytująco skuteczną – ta ostatnia trafiła prosto w niepewność w sercu Harry’ego, kiedy ją przeczytał – ale poza pierwszą z ostrzeżeniem, że „pożałuje” jeśli nie odpuści sobie Snape’a, pozostałe nie były groźbą skierowaną w Harry’ego, więc postanowił ukryć fakt listów przed przyjaciółmi. Doszedł do wniosku, że to głupie robić wielką sprawę z tego, co można przyrównać do łagodnego rodzaju zastraszania.  

— Myślę, że wolę zastraszanie w stylu Draco — wymamrotał, gdy wziął ostatnią kopertę ze swojej torby i otworzył ją, aby wyciągnąć list. — On przynajmniej rzuca mi obelgi w twarz. 

Rozłożył kawałek pergaminu i przygotował się na kolejne złośliwe uwagi, wtem zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia na treść notki:  

**_On nigdy nie będzie w stanie cię uszczęśliwić._ **

Ton wypowiedzi uległ tak drastycznej zmianie, że Harry zaczął wątpić, że wysłała to ta sama osoba, ale kiedy porównał pergaminy i pismo do pozostałych listów, te okazały się pasować. Dlaczego, po czterech dniach obraźliwych jednolinijkowych wiadomości, anonimowy korespondent zdecydował okazać troskę o szczęście Harry’ego? Jeśli dołączyć ten list do pozostałych, Harry mógł nawet uwierzyć, że jego potencjalny dręczyciel był bardziej zainteresowany nim niż Snape’em.

— A może to podstęp. — Nienawidził tego, jak paranoicznie brzmiał, wyraźnie odczytując szczerość za tymi ośmioma prostymi słowami, ale lata zmagania się z plotkami i mataczeniem zmusiły go do patrzenia na sytuację z każdego punktu widzenia. Jeżeli ta osoba miała na uwadze dobro Harry’ego, to istotnie byłaby to sprytna próba w manipulacji chłopaka do odpuszczenia sobie Snape’a. Lecz jeśli Harry miał tajemniczego wielbiciela, to może wszystkie wcześniejsze notki zostały napisane z zazdrości, a nie złości. Nie był pewny, który ze scenariuszy wprawiał go w większe zakłopotanie...

— Co cię zatrzymało, Potter?

Głowa Harry’ego poderwała się na dźwięk głosu Snape’a, który dochodził od strony drzwi. Szybko wsunął listy do torby i zeskoczył z łóżka.  

— Sprawdzałem zadania domowe, aby mieć pewność, że wszystko odrobiłem — powiedział ze świadomością, że tak słabe kłamstwo nie zwiedzie Snape’a, ale nie był w stanie wymyślić bardziej przekonywującej wymówki.   

— Hmm — I ponownie wymijająca odpowiedź świadcząca o tym, że Snape nie wierzy w ani jedno jego słowo, ale nie zamierza naciskać, decydując się w zamian na wskazanie zabrudzonej koszuli Harry’ego. — Jeszcze się nie przebrałeś?

— Zamierzałem, ale…

— …potrzebujesz pomocy?

Snape odsunął się od drzwi, przybliżając się do Harry’ego, niczym kot polujący na mysz.  

— Nie bądź głupi — warknął Harry, zamieniając nerwowe trzepotanie w żołądku w irytację. Gniew był bezpieczny. Gniew trzymał jego ochronną barierę nienaruszoną.  

Snape zatrzymał się dopiero przed Harrym, jego czarne spojrzenie zwolna przesunęło się w dół ciała Harry’ego, zanim ten spojrzał w górę z psotnym uśmiechem.

— Wydaje mi się, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy.

— _Nie_ , ja…  — Snape chwycił za skraj koszuli, ucinając tym samym sfrustrowany protest Harry’ego, podciągnął ją do góry, nie dając mu innego wyjścia, jak tylko unieść ręce i pozwolić ją sobie ściągnąć przez głowę. Patrzył, jak Snape zwinął koszulę w kłębek i cisnął ją na bok. Wygłodniałe, ciemne spojrzenie zawędrowało z nagiego torsu Harry’ego w kierunku jego krocza.  

— Sam potrafię się ubrać — powiedział, ale jego głos był miękki i drżący. 

— Oczywiście, że potrafisz — stwierdził Snape pojednawczym tonem, delikatnie kładąc dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego. 

—    Więc… więc możesz już iść.

Ręce Snape’a powędrowały na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, aby następnie ześlizgnąć się i chwycić Harry’ego za ramiona, gdy ten próbował mu czmychnąć.

— Nadal potrzebujesz czystej koszuli.

— Nie mogę jej wziąć, dopóki mnie nie puścisz — zauważył Harry z większą złością, niż faktycznie czuł. 

— Coś zielonego byłoby odpowiednie — wymruczał Snape z roztargnieniem, głaszcząc palcami nagie ramiona Harry’ego. — Podobasz mi się w zieleni.

— Typowy Ślizgon — zaśmiał się z pogardą Harry, desperacko próbując ukryć podniecenie. 

Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością, jego palce zacisnęły się na krótko wokół ramion Harry’ego, zanim uwolniły go.

— Nie jestem  typowym Ślizgonem, Potter. Powinieneś już to wiedzieć.  

Odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia, zatrzymując się tylko po to, aby powiedzieć w znacznie chłodniejszym, profesjonalnym tonie:

— Pośpiesz się i włóż coś na siebie. Im dłużej mitrężysz tu na górze, tym dłużej jestem zmuszony znosić żałosne próby zastraszania przez Weasleya. 

— A może po prostu spróbujesz się z nim dogadać — zawołał za nim Harry, po tym jak Snape wyszedł. Pozbawiony humoru pomruk był jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, a następnie ponownie został sam, mogąc sobie pozwolić na uwolnienie długo wstrzymywanego, drżącego jęku. Schował twarz w dłoniach, powtarzając w myślach raz za razem wszystkie powody, dla których niebezpiecznie byłoby dla niego odsłonić się przy Snapie. Skrzywił się na szczególnie bolesne szarpnięcie w klatce piersiowej, które szybko osłabło do zwykłego bólu – którego doświadczał od tak długiego czasu, że potrafił go ignorować, dopóki był skoncentrowany na zajęciach szkolnych lub rozpraszany przez przyjaciół. Czasami ból zaostrzał się, jak fantomowy rozbłysk więzi, która już nie istniała.  

— Uspokój się, Potter. Od teraz może być jedynie lepiej — powiedział, próbując wprowadzić trochę humoru do swojego głosu, przygadując sam sobie. — Najpierw musisz zmienić koszulę.  

Ostatecznie zawarł kompromis co do koloru, wybierając zielony podkoszulek, który przykrył flanelą w kratę, w odcieniach brązu, o długich rękawach.

Kiedy Harry zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, Snape’a nie było w zasięgu wzroku. 

— No wreszcie zszedłeś, Harry — powiedział Ron z promiennym uśmiechem, siedząc na jednej z sof znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu.

Harry wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i usiadł obok niego.

— Wybacz, że tyle mi to zajęło. Gdzie Snape? 

Uśmiech Rona przygasł.

— Wspomniał coś o spacerze, aby oczyścić umysł. Powiedziałem mu, że będę szczęśliwy, jeżeli zniknie na cały dzień, ale ten okropny dupek nie omieszkał powiedzieć, że szybko wróci, jakby to była groźba.

Harry westchnął, nastawiając się na kolejny wykład Rona, dlaczego to powinien rzucić Snape’a tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. Nie musiał długo czekać…

— Wiesz dlaczego on się koło ciebie kręci? Wykorzystuje cię do napisania historii na nowo. Za pierwszym razem był nikim w szkole, ale tym razem ma ciebie, abyś uczynił go ważnym. — Ron pochylił się na sofie, którą dzielili, w jego głosie brzmiała nuta desperacji. — Powinieneś go rzucić, Harry. On nie jest dla ciebie odpowiedni. Powiedz mu, aby się odczepił.

Harry odsunął się od swojego przyjaciela, w niewytłumaczalny sposób odrzucony przez niespokojną energię Rona oraz jego lgnącą postawę. To było tak inne od niepisanego prawa Snape’a do trwania przy boku Harry’ego, on tam był, dlatego że tam _należał_ i nikomu nie pozwalał tego kwestionować. Nie tak dawno Ron był równie pewny swojego miejsca przy Harrym, ale ostatnimi czasy ten zachowywał się bardziej jak zwolennik Harry’ego, a nie przyjaciel.

 _Jestem okropny_ , pomyślał Harry, biorąc na siebie winę za popsucie ich przyjaźni. Ron miał w zwyczaju zamykać się w sobie ilekroć w pobliżu był Snape, a skoro ten _zawsze_ był w pobliżu, Harry rzadko miał okazję sam na sam ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. A kiedy byli sami – tak jak teraz – Ron zazwyczaj wykorzystywał tę możliwość do oczerniania Snape’a, co jedynie skutkowało tym, że Harry odsuwał się od niego, wprawiając Weasleya w podły nastrój. Harry’emu brakowało dawnego Rona, tęsknił za wspólnym żartowaniem i pakowaniem się z nim w kłopoty. Nie mógł nie dostrzec, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel się zmienił – w przeszłości w przypadku Rona było bardziej prawdopodobnym, że ten straci panowanie nad sobą z powodu różnicy zdań z Harrym, niż to, że ucieknie z podkulonym ogonem, jak to robił obecnie – i to wszystko wydawało się zacząć w momencie, kiedy Harry zaczął „spotykać się” ze Snape’em. Z Hermioną zakopaną w książkach bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, od kiedy to Snape wyprzedzał ją w klasie, Harry zaczynał odnosić wrażenie, jakby jego udawany związek ze Snape’em był jedynym, na którym mógł polegać. Obawiał się właśnie takich rozmów, chociażby dlatego, że to one podsycały jego własne wątpliwości co do tego, czy rozsądnie było być tak zależnym od związku, który nie był prawdziwy.  

— Widziałem go wczoraj, jak rozmawiał z Malfoyem — dodał Ron, spoglądając wyczekująco w oczy Harry’ego. Jeżeli istniał temat, o którym Harry nie chciał słyszeć bardziej niż o innych, to była nim przyjaźń Draco ze Snape’em. Podczas gdy pozostali Ślizgoni odrzucili Snape’a z powodu jego „dezercji” do Gryffindoru, Draco pozostał lojalny względem swojego opiekuna Domu. On był jedyną osobą, poza Harrym, z którą Snape zamienił więcej niż tylko kilka słów, a ich ściszone konwersacje, często prowadzone na oczach Harry’ego, nigdy nie przestawały wzbudzać jego podejrzeń ­­– i Ron doskonale o tym wiedział.

Jednakże tym razem Harry miał informację, którą mógł odeprzeć atak Rona:

— Snape powiedział, że widział, jak rozmawiasz z Pansy Parkinson. To wtedy widziałeś go, jak rozmawia z Malfoyem?

Czekał na sensowne wyjaśnienie, którego był pewny, że Ron będzie w stanie udzielić.

Ron otworzył usta, a następnie je zamknął, nie mogąc lub nie chcąc dać Harry’emu odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego popadł w ponury nastrój, opierając się wszelkim niezręcznym próbom Harry’ego do nawiązania z nim konwersacji na inny temat, taki jak Quidditch czy lekcje. Gdy pojawił się Snape, Harry stracił szansę, aby otwarcie porozmawiać z Ronem.  Dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela potęgowało zaniepokojenie Harry'ego, ale nie wiedział jak powinien postąpić.

* * *

— Trzymaj się od niego z daleka — zasugerował Snape, kiedy Harry zwrócił się do niego po poradę.

Byli w bibliotece, Snape pisał wypracowanie o prawidłowym sposobie przeniesienia nimfy leśnej z obumierającego drzewa na zdrowe – nie uśmiercając jej przy tym – a Harry wykonywał zajmującą cały dzień pracę pozbywania się moli książkowych.  

— Dzięki, byłeś bardzo pomocny — narzekał, gdy rzucił na stół stertę książek, posyłając w powietrze kłąb kurzu. — Wiedziałem, że powinienem pójść z tym do Hermiony.

Snape przerwał pisanie i spojrzał uważnie na Harry’ego.

— Mówię poważnie, Potter. Jeżeli uważasz, że z Weasleyem jest coś nie w porządku, to prawdopodobnie tak właśnie jest, a w takim wypadku nie chcę, abyś przebywał w jego towarzystwie.  

— On jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie mogę go tak po prostu ignorować. Może powinienem zwrócić się do Dumbledore’a…

— Nie. — Snape upuścił swoje pióro i chwycił Harry’ego za nadgarstek, jego głos przybrał autorytatywny ton, który kiedyś rezerwował do nauczania eliksirów. — Nie zawracaj tym głowy Dumbledore’owi. Weasley prawdopodobnie przechodzi trudny okres. Czyż nie wszystkie nastolatki go przechodzą? Daj mu trochę przestrzeni i jestem pewny, że zmieni zdanie.

— Dopiero co powiedziałeś, że coś na serio może być nie tak!

— A co ja mogę wiedzieć? To _twój_ najlepszy przyjaciel.

— Zapomnij, porozmawiam o tym z Hermioną — odparł, tracąc cierpliwość do Snape’a, który miał nawyk mówić zawile, ilekroć Harry chciał omówić coś ważnego. Tak samo kręcił, kiedy Harry próbował przedyskutować, kto mógłby stać za atakiem na Hogwart.   

Snape, mocno trzymając Harry’ego za nadgarstek, wstał z krzesła i przyparł Harry’ego do jednego z regałów.

— Naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś dać sobie z tym spokój, Potter.

Harry przełknął ciężko, lecz nie poruszył się z miejsca w pełni świadomy, że Snape miał w zwyczaju posuwać się do fizycznego kontaktu, ilekroć ten chciał odwrócić jego uwagę. Jak do tej pory odnosił stuprocentową skuteczność, ale może tym razem, mimo przeciwności losu, Harry mógłby tego uniknąć. 

— Co jeżeli mu się pogorszy? Nigdy nie widziałem Rona…

 _… takiego_ , pomyślał Harry, ale słowo nie opuściło jego ust, gdyż zostały one zniewolone przez Snape’a. Naparł na ramiona byłego nauczyciela, aby odsunąć go od siebie, lecz ten chwycił obie ręce Harry’ego i przytrzymał je nad jego głową. Pocałunek zdawał się trwać wiecznie, opór Pottera topniał pod umiejętnym naporem warg i języka Snape’a, więc kiedy wreszcie ten zakończył pocałunek, Harry automatycznie pochylił się ku przodowi po więcej, zawiedziony, kiedy Snape się uchylił.    

— Czujesz się lepiej? — zapytał Snape, nieznacznie zadowolony z siebie. Trzymał ręce Harry’ego przyciśnięte do regału, powoli ocierając się o jego ciało i pobudzając jego penisa do życia.

Harry, pomimo przyjemności, którą odczuwał, spojrzał na niego ze złością.  

— Poczuję się lepiej, jeśli mnie puścisz.

— Gdyby ci się nie podobało — Snape zakołysał do przodu biodrami, drażniąc sugestywnie — nie byłbyś tak podniecony.  

— Jestem gejem. Oczywiście, że mi się podoba — wysyczał Harry, lecz jego próba oswobodzenia rąk była co najwyżej połowiczna, przez co Snape najwyraźniej doskonale dostrzegł jego słaby opór.  

— Och, jasne, jestem pewien, że Goyle czy Crabbe, ocierając się o ciebie, uczyniłby cię tak twardym — Snape zadrwił z niego, zsuwając dłoń między ich ciała, aby chwycić uwiezioną w spodniach erekcję Harry’ego. — Żadnych bzdur typu „każdy facet może”, Potter. Obaj wiemy, że to tak nie działa...

Pochylił się po kolejny pocałunek, ale cichy, srebrzysty dźwięk dzwonków zatrzymał go zaledwie przed ustami Harry’ego. Snape westchnął i pochylił głowę z frustracją, następnie cofnął się z uniesionymi w powietrzu rękami, jak przestępca podporządkowujący się strażnikowi więziennemu. Harry odwrócił się do regałów z książkami, aby ukryć swoją erekcję, jako że właśnie zza rogu wyszła Madam Pince. Kobieta posłała chłopakom podejrzliwe spojrzenie, wyjęła dużą, oprawioną w skórę księgę z najbliższej półki, a następnie odeszła, za odgłosem jej oddalających się kroków podążał drugi stłumiony dźwięk dzwonków.      

— Wiesz, jest stosowne określenie na wyrażenie chwili takiej jak ta... — Snape zadumał się, gdy usiadł do swojego wypracowania.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co bardziej wprawiło go w złość… fakt, że Snape nałożył zaklęcia, aby z wyprzedzeniem ostrzegły go przed nadejściem Pince, co oznaczało, że przez cały czas planował przyszpilić Harry’ego do regału z książkami, czy bezduszny sposób przejścia od obmacywania chłopaka, niczym wilkołak w rui, do stwarzania pozorów, jakoby ta cała sytuacja w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Pierwsze, acz niechętnie, mógł wybaczyć, ponieważ pocałunek był spektakularny, a uwięzienie jego dłoni zaskakująco ekscytujące, jednakże Harry nienawidził nagłych przestawień uczuciowych Snape’a z namiętności do oziębłości.

Ponadto nienawidził być pozostawionym z erekcją bez żadnego sposobu na przyniesienie sobie ulgi.

— Chciałbym, abyś wybrał osobowość i trzymał się jej — gderał, zabierając ze sobą stos książek i przenosząc się do innego stolika. Niech palant siedzi sam.  

— Odwróciłem twoją uwagę od Weasleya, czyż nie?

Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Czy masz zamiar rzucać się na mnie za każdym razem, kiedy nie podoba ci się to, co mam do powiedzenia?

Snape spojrzał na niego z ironicznym uśmiechem.

— To nie jest najgorszy z twoich pomysłów…

— To nie mój… to ty jesteś tym, który… och, odwal się. Nie odzywaj się do mnie przez resztę dnia.

Snape wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do swojej pracy domowej.

 _To o wiele trudniejsze niż sądziłem_ , pomyślał Harry. Panika staczała w nim bój z gniewem, gdy rozgniótł kciukiem grubego mola książkowego. _On zdecydowanie doprowadzi mnie do szału, jeszcze zanim się to wszytko skończy._  


End file.
